Cauchemars au Manoir !
by Chibigoku2002
Summary: Suite de Harry Malfoy. Les déboires de la famille Malfoy dans son Manoir. Délires garantis !
1. Le début des vacances

**Cauchemars au Manoir !**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient ainsi que ma petite Winny et Tipy… Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** comme promis, voici a suite de « **Harry Malfoy** ». J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Toute la fic se passe dans le Manoir. Tout se passe pendant les vacances. Evidemment, je continue le grimoire des sorts jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus aucun sort en stock !

**Pour les nouveaux lecteurs : si vous n'avez pas lu « Harry Malfoy », je vous conseille d'aller la lire en premier ou vous risquez sérieusement de vous emmêler les pinceaux ! Toutefois, c'est à vous de décider !**

**Réponses aux reviews de l'épilogue de Harry Malfoy : **

DicesMaster : coucou ! un grand merci pour ta review ! c'est très sympa ! merci pour le compliment ! Bisous !

Sahada : ca, c'est un truc qui m'a tuée ! mais c'est pas vraiment la fin puisque je viens d'envoyer la suite ! J'espère que la vrai fin te plaira plus ! Au fait, qu'est-ce qui te plaît pas exactement ? la lette de Lily qui casse un peu l'ambiance ? Raconte-moi ! Bisous !

Nicolas : Coucou ! Merci pour la review ! bien sûr qu'il y a une suite, c'est par ici ! merci pour les compliments, c'est très sympa ! bisous !

alinemcb54 : kikou ! J'espère que tu as aimé ! Je continue ! bisous !

Thealie : kikou ! pour la surprise, ben, il fallait bien garder un ordre chronologique, sinon plus de la fiction c'est de l'invention. Ici aussi la fin sera dans la chronologie de l'histoire, donc je te laisse imaginer ce que c'est ! j'ai le regret de t'annoncer (on se croirait à un enterrement !) que Ron et Hermione ne sont pas dans cette fic, en tout cas pas d'après mes plans. Mais on peut toujours arranger ça ! j'espère que la suite te plaira ! bisous !

sissidu57500 : coucou ! Merci pour la review, ça fait très plaisir ! Elle n'est pas vraiment terminée puisque voilà la suite qui pointe le bout de son nez ! bisous !

Danielove : coucou ! Ne pleure pas sinon je pleure aussi ! La prochaine fois, tu te diras : j'espère qu'il y a la suite de Cauchemars au Manoir ! C'est simple, non ? bisous !

Siuki : kikou ! merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu en feras d'aussi longue pour cette fic ! J'adore les lire ! tu reviens juste avant la sortie du tome 6, c'est de la veine ! Tu n'auras pas longtemps à attendre ! Tu vas le prendre en anglais ? moi, oui ! Je meurs si je dois attendre jusqu'en décembre ! bonnes vacances et amuse-toi bien ! Reviens vite ! Au fait, moi aussi je vais partir en vacances, donc je ne pourrais pas publier pendant 3 semaines, me tues pas, s'ilte plait mais je vous préviendrai avant ! Bisous !

addams42 : kkikou :Merci pour la review ! Au moins quelqu'un qui a apprécié la fin ! on a failli me tuer un bon nombre de fois ! mais c'est pas la vrai fin, alors ça va ! Vivement la suite ! bisous !

mini pouce06 : kikou ! merci du compliment ! pour l'intrigue, pas d'inquiétude ! C'est dans la petite boîte ! Elle ne commence vraiment qu'au chapitre 3… chutt ! C'est un secret ! Bisous !

Rebecca-Black : kikou ! merci pour la review ! J'espère te compter parmi les lecteurs de « Cauchemars au Manoir ! ». J'ai hâte de connaître tes impressions sur la fic ! Bises !

Tchaye : Coucou ! Je sais pas si ça va te consoler mais ils ne seront pas ensemble non plus dans cette fic ! désolée !. Dans une autre peut-être… j'ai un tas d'idées ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de bizarre la fin ? Beaucoup ont dit ça mais personne n'explique ! tu veux bien lefaire pour moi ? Bisous !

ZAIKA : Coucou ! Ca pour mariner, Il va mariner Lucius ! C'est garanti ! Déjà dans ce chapitre ! Je te laisse découvrir ! Bisous !

M.K.W. : coucou ! C'est pas fini ! Et la suite ? tu veux pas la lire ! C'est un scandale !C'est pour rire ! bisous !

miss fouinette : coucou! Merci pour tout ! tu peux chercher le premier chapitre est sous ton nez ! Tu peux le dévorer tout de suite ou attendre encore une semaine pour la suite ! A toi de voir ! Bisous !

ChibiMania : coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! Un gros bisous pour le message ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Kissous !

Amy Keira : merci merci merci ! pour la review ! une lectrice fidèle ! j'adore ! La suite te plaira, enfin j'espère ! Bisous !

Lilou : kikou! Merci pour les compliments ! Pour les bêtises, envoie tout ce qui te passe par la tête ! C'est vrai qu'il est dingue dumby ! Mais ce coup-ci, c'est Lucius qui s'y colle ! bisous !

Timi Turner : Coucu ! merci pour les compliments ! si c'était pour me faire pleurer, c'est exactement ce qu'il fallait dire ! sniff ! la suite te plaire autant, je l'espère ! Donne-moi tes impressions et merci pour tout ! Bisous !

**_Chapitre 1:_ Le début des vacances.**

L'année scolaire était terminée et les vacances étaient enfin arrivées. L'année s'était soldée par la victoire de Griffondor et de Serpentard pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard…Harry et Draco Malfoy avaient gagné la récompense promise par leur père, Lucius Malfoy, à savoir des billets pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Malheureusement pour les enfants (et heureusement pour nous !), la finale ne devait avoir lieu qu'à la fin du mois d'août. Les deux enfants avaient donc deux longs mois à patienter. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que ces deux mois allaient passer à une vitesse incroyable malgré le fait que la patience de Lucius sera mise à rude épreuve un nombre incalculable de fois…

**Dans le salon du Manoir Malfoy…**

Lucius et Narcissia Malfoy étaient en pleine lecture dans le salon de leur manoir. L'une était tranquillement allongée dans un canapé moelleux à lire un roman écrit par un des plus grands écrivains du monde sorcier ( c'est pas moi, je vous rassure !) pendant que l'autre était installé dans son fauteuil fétiche et épluchait pour la centième fois l'édition du jour de **La Gazette du Sorcier.** Et pour cause ! Lucius Malfoy lisait et relisait sans fin le même article, celui qui faisait la une du journal. Celui-ci traitait tout simplement de Poudlard où, pour la première fois, la Coupe avait été gagnée par deux Maisons. Et pas n'importe lesquelles ! Les deux Maisons qui rivalisaient depuis toujours : Serpentard et Griffondor ! Et tout cela grâce à ses fils ! Lucius était très fier d'eux. Il songeait déjà à encadrer la première page du journal, avec tout l'article, et à l'accrocher au-dessus de la cheminée du Grand Salon. De quoi en mettre plein la vue à ses futurs invités ! Le grand blond était totalement perdu dans ses pensées tant et si bien qu'il n'entendit pas sa femme l'appeler.

- « Lucius ? », appela Narcissia, toujours allongée et le nez dans son roman.

Pas de réponse.

- « Lucius, tu m'écoutes ! » cria t-elle.

Le blond sursauta mais ne décolla pas le nez de son journal.

- « C'est très bien comme ça, ma chérie. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi », lui dit-il.

- « LUCIUS ! TU VEUX BIEN CESSER DE RÊVASSER ET M'ÉCOUTER DEUX MINUTES ! » Hurla la jolie blonde à travers tout le manoir. Heureusement, ses deux enfants ne l'entendirent pas. En effet, ils étaient tous les deux dehors, en train de barboter dans la piscine qui se trouvait au beau milieu du parc du manoir. Narcissia le savait. C'est pour ça qu'elle en profitait pour remettre les pendules à l'heure à Lucius. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils l'entendent crier, elle voulait qu'ils la voient comme une femme douce et gentille, qui ne s'énerve jamais. Les sachant à l'extérieur, Narcissia s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas fait ses études à Serpentard pour rien …

En entendant sa femme hurler, Lucius releva instantanément le nez de son journal.

- « Tu disais, ma chérie ? » demanda t-il le plus gentiment possible.

- « Je te demandais si tu savais où est Severus » dit-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus calme.

- « Il est à Poudlard, répondit son mari adoré, il doit faire le bilan de l'année avec les autres professeurs. J'imagine qu'il va leur dire combien ses chers élèves sont doués pour faire sauter les chaudrons, qu'ils ont fait d'immenses progrès (hum, hum) et qu'il espère tous les revoir en parfaite santé à la rentrée (ça, j'en doute !). J'imagine qu'il va oublier de parler de tous ceux qui sont allés à l'infirmerie parce qu'il leur a fait avaler leurs potions ratées ou de ceux qui devaient tester une potion devant les autres. Bref, tu sais à quel point il adore ses élèves, conclut-il. Je crois que j'ai oublié ceux qu'il ne peut pas voir en peinture… » Ajouta t-il.

- « Alors, il sera là demain ? » demanda Narcissia.

- « Certainement », dit Lucius en se levant.

- « Où vas-tu ? »

- « Voir ce que font « les petits anges » dans la piscine », répondit-il avant de poser son journal sur son fauteuil et de sortir du manoir.

**Au bord de la piscine, dans le parc du Manoir…**

Harry et Draco s'amusaient comme des fous. Ils s'arrosaient mutuellement avec l'eau de la piscine. Harry avait déjà bu la tasse une dizaine de fois alors que Draco ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Il faut dire qu'il trichait un peu car il se servait de la magie alors que Harry n'avait pas sa baguette magique avec lui. Qui emmènerait sa baguette pour aller se baigner ? C'est pour cela que le brun ne cessait de ronchonner contre son frère qui n'était qu'un sale tricheur. Amusé, Draco lui lança un défi :

-« Si tu m'attrapes, tu gagnes et on oublie tout ! » dit-il avant de sortir précipitamment de l'eau et de courir se cacher derrière des buissons sans attendre la réponse de son petit frère car il savait que celui-ci ne pouvait pas résister à un défi.

-« Tu vas voir, si je t'attrape ! » pensa Harry avant de sortir lui aussi de l'eau pour partir à la recherche du blond.

Il traversa le parc en courant et en cherchant son frère pour se venger de toute l'eau qu'il lui avait fait avaler…

**Pendant ce temps…**

Lucius arriva au bord de la piscine et, à son grand étonnement, la trouva vide.

« Bizarre, se dit-il, je ne les ai pas vu rentrer… »

Avant même de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva le nez dans l'eau. Quelqu'un venait de le pousser dans la piscine ! Qui donc avait osé !

Harry avait couru à travers tout le parc mais n'avait pas trouvé son frère. Déçu, il était retourné se cacher derrière les arbres qui entouraient le bassin. Puis, il avait entendu du bruit et vu des cheveux blonds à travers le feuillage épais des arbres. Sans réfléchir (comme d'habitude, quoi !), il s'était précipité.

-« Je t'ai eu ! » cria t-il en poussant celui qu'il croyait être Draco dans la piscine.

Puis, il se rapprocha de la piscine. Bizarre… La personne qui était dans l'eau était habillée ! Tout en vert foncé ! Elle était plus grande que Draco, avait des cheveux blonds mais beaucoup plus longs… Et elle le regardait d'un sale œil avec des yeux…bleus ?

« Ouille, ouille, ouille ! J'ai fait une gaffe ! » se dit Harry en regardant son père, trempé jusqu'aux os, qui le dévisageait sans dire un mot mais son regard en disait suffisamment long sur ce qu'il pensait.

-« Je suis désolé, Père. Je ne vous avais pas vu » dit le malheureux Harry en se rapprochant. Il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux s'excuser avant que son père ne dise quoi que se soit.

-« La prochaine fois que tu penses que je dois prendre une douche, dis-le moi directement. Inutile de me jeter dans la piscine pour ça ! » dit Lucius sur un ton mi-figue, mi-raisin. Décidément, ce gamin lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs… Chacun son tour…

Le ton était assez moqueur, Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer.

-« Excusez-moi, dit-il, je vous ai pris pour Draco… »

-« J'avais cru remarquer, dit Lucius en maugréant dans sa piscine, aide-moi plutôt à sortir de là ! »

Sans hésiter, Harry prit la main que lui tendait Lucius.

-« Sans rancune ? » demanda t-il.

-« Pas la moindre » dit Lucius.

Avant que Harry ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva lui aussi le nez dans la piscine. Il remonta à la surface, trempé jusqu'aux os, tenant toujours la main de son père qui se moquait de lui sans vergogne.

Pendant ce temps, Draco, qui avait assisté à toute la scène de derrière un buisson et qui avait vraiment eut du mal à se retenir de rire, avait tout raconté à sa mère. Ils regardaient la scène du haut de la terrasse du Manoir.

- « Lucius, tu ne crois pas que tu as passé l'âge de ce genre de plaisanteries ? » lui dit Narcissia en se moquant de lui.

Narcissia et Draco éclatèrent de rire à la vue de Harry et Lucius, grelottants dans leur piscine.

-« Venez, les appela t-elle, le dîner est servi ! »

**A SUIVRE…**

Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? L'idée vous plaît ? Dîtes-moi tout ! Reviews, please ! Je dois continuer à écrire des chapitres ? A vous de voir ! Bisous ! Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai rajouté deux pages de photos sur mon blog, l'adresse est dans mon profil.

_LE GRIMOIRE DES SORTS._

_**Sortilège De Lumière.**_

Sortilège facile et pratique, le sort de lumière permet, en prononçant l'incantation « LUMOS », de faire apparaître une lumière plus ou moins forte à l'extrémité de sa baguette magique. Pour l'éteindre, il suffit de prononcer « NOX ». Selon les archives dont nous disposons, il semble que Nox ait été utilsé la première fois en 1232 par Henri de Ponsurlhaux alors que Lumos a été mis au point par Marco Panzani, à Florence, en 1540. Ceci est absurde : à quoi a bien pu servir Nox pendant 300 ans puisque Lumos n'existait pas ?

Lumos n'est en aucun cas le plus ancien moyen de produire magiquement de la lumière, il est simplement le plus abouti. Avant, les baguettes magiques faisaient apparaître une flamme à leur bout ce qui en faisait en quelques sorte des torches. Evidemment, cela avait de nombres inconvénients. Il fallait toujours veiller à ne pas se brûler et si on lâchait la baguette par mégarde, on risquait fort de provoquer un incendie. Plusieurs sorciers de haut niveau ont donc essayé de trouver une formule satisfaisante : rendre les flammes qui sortaient de la baguette inoffensives, entourer la baguette d'une bulle de protection, etc. Les olutions étaient nombreuses mais souvent complexes et peu accessibles aux sorciers moins puissants.

D'où le génie de Marco Panzani qui a réussi à produire une lumière de nature uniquement magique, donc inoffensive. Le sort de lumière avec le Lumos que nous connaissons maintenant était né, et toutes les anciennes techniques ont été oubliées. Toutes, sauf Nox, qui servait déjà à éteindre les baguettes et qui s'est avéré très bien fonctionner avec Lumos.


	2. A table !

**Cauchemars au Manoir !**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient ainsi que ma petite Winny et Tipy… Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** comme promis, voici a suite de « **Harry Malfoy** ». J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Toute la fic se passe dans le Manoir. Tout se passe pendant les vacances. Evidemment, je continue le grimoire des sorts jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus aucun sort en stock !

**Pour les nouveaux lecteurs : si vous n'avez pas lu « Harry Malfoy », je vous conseille d'aller la lire en premier ou vous risquez sérieusement de vous emmêler les pinceaux ! Toutefois, c'est à vous de décider !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**EvIl-aNGel666** : Coucou ! Désolée de te décevoir ! Mais j'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait rien entre Harry et Draco ! J'espère que la fic te plaira quand même ! Bisous !

**Ambre Malfoy** : Coucou ! Merci pour la review ! Je suis contente que la fic et sa suite te plaisent ! J'espère que le reste te plaira aussi ! Bisous !

**Onarluca **: kikou ! Un message toujours aussi court mais très clair ! Je continue (je suis en train d'écrire le sixième chapitre à l'heure où je t'écris ce message, il sera aussi long que le chapitre 6 de Harry Malfoy ! Décidément, le 6 ça m'inspire !). Bisous !

**Drackyumi **: Coucou ! J'adore ton pseudo ! Je trouve que c'est joli comme nom ! merci pour ta review ! Je continue ! Je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin ! La trame principale de l'histoire n'apparaîtra que dans le chapitre 3 ! Pour le moment, ben… on met tout en place ! Bisous !

**Amy Keira** : kikou ! Il cour, il vole le prochain chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bisous !

**Lyly** : Merci, merci, merci ! J'adore les messages qui m disent d continuer ! Pas d'inquiétudes ! L délire n va pas s'arrêter là ! Bisous !

**Nicolas** : Kikou ! Merci pour la review ! Des petites copines ? Ca va pas trop être possible ça ! Surtout vu la trame de l'histoire ! Mais je peux voir pour arranger ça dans les prochains chapitres, je vais voir ! Ca dépend des idées qui me viennent quand j'écris. Parfois j'ai une idée vachement bien et quand je l'écris ça devient tout à fait autre chose… Kissous !

**Eliwan** : Coucou ! Un grand merci pour cette sympathique review ! Les prochains chapitres sont déjà écrits, ils n'attendent plus que d'être lus ! Enfin, d'abord je les publie (grand sourire sadique) c'est un chapitre par semaine ! Bisous !

**addams42 **: kikou ! Ah Narcissia ! C'est tout un programme à elle seule ! Je crois que c'est une sorte de moi qui s'est glissé dans l'histoire ! je dirai même plus, c'est exactement moi ! on dit qu'un auteur glisse inconsciemment une partie de lui dans ses personnages, je crois que c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Tous les personnages ont une partie de mon caractère mais Narcissia, je crois que c'est le summum ! Ca doit être mon côté sadique qui est ressortit sur elle ! Ca veut dire que je suis une peste ! (C'est pour rire !) . Oui, Severus débarque à la fin du chapitre mais il n'entre en scène que dans le prochain réellement ! Pour la fin, je crois que les gens s'attendaient à autre chose mais pour celle-ci elle sera humoristique ! J'ai déjà la fin ! Mais je l'ai pas encore écrite, elle est dans ma tête, en fait ce sera une fin assez pratique ! Au cas où une fois, j'aurais envie de faire une nouvelle suite ! Pour l'autre, je crois qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à une fin triste ! Bon d'accord, elle est pas si triste mais c'est pas la joie non plus ! Je vais arranger ça avec cette fin là ! Ben je crois que c'est tout ! Bisous !

**inouko**: coucou ! Merci pour la review !C'est très sympa ! Comme je disais dans la review au-dessus, Narcissia, c'est tout un programme ! Je l'explique juste dans la review du dessus si tu veux tout savoir sur elle ! Pour les cours de danse, j'en sais rien pour le moment, mais…j'ai prévu un bal dans les prochains chapitres (je suis en train d'écrire le 6, ça devrait être le suivant en fait !). Draco y sera mais pour Harry, je sais pas encore ! je verrai ça, ça dépend de l'inspiration ! mais ça doit être possible ! En fait, tu viens de me donner une idée ! Mais je te dis rien ! Tu verras dans le chapitre 7 ! Bisous !

**sissidu57500 :** Coucou ! Un moins un message qui a le mérite d'être clair ! Ca continue, on s'inquiète pas ! Bisous !

**serpentis-Draco** : coucou ! Il est bien pratique Harry pour faire les gaffes ! tu penses bien qu'il fait pas exprès ! mais il en loupe pas une … tu vas voir, tu n'as encore rien vu ! Le pire est à venir ! (enfin, le meilleur pour nous !) Bisous !

**Thealie **: Kikou ! une vengeance ? t'es suicidaire ? Non, en fait tu verras ça dans ce chapitre ! Le seul qui en bave dans cette fic c'est … mon Lucius chéri ! je l'ai pas épargné le pauvre ! Mais ça c'est la surprise du chef ! bisous !

**missfouinette :** kikou ! Tu diras ça quand tu auras lu la suite ! L'histoire de la piscine n'est pas encore réglée ! Tu peux me croire ! mais je vais pas tout te dire avant ! bisous !

**neny : **Kikou ! Merci pour la review ! Une engeulade dans les règles ? comme tu y va toi ! C'est ce qui ce serait passé si… Tu verras ! C'est la surprise ! Lucius n'arrive pas à en placer une ! Mais je vais pas tout te dire avant ! bisous !

**Rebecca-Black** : Coucou ! Merci pour la review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous !

**_Chapitre 2:_ A table !**

Péniblement, Harry et Lucius s'extirpèrent de la piscine et se dirigèrent vers le Manoir où Narcissia et Draco étaient toujours en train de se moquer d'eux, du haut de leur terrasse. Le père et le fils dégoulinaient encore de l'eau de la piscine lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du somptueux Manoir. Avant que Lucius n'ait réussi à poser un pied à l'intérieur, Narcissia apparut devant lui et brandissait sa baguette magique.

-« Tu n'imagines tout de même pas que je vais te laisser détremper mon tapis en velours et en fils d'or, Lucius chéri ! » lui dit-elle en agitant sa baguette sous son nez.

-« Mais, Cissa chérie… » protesta Lucius.

-« Pas de « mais » ! Tu ne rentreras pas tant qu'il restera une seule goutte d'eau sur toi ! » le menaça « Cissa ».

-« Mais le dîner… »

-« Ca se réchauffe ! » le coupa t-elle.

« Evidement, se dit Lucius, j'ai oublié ma baguette dans le salon… »

- « Mais bon, reprit la blonde, je ne vais pas vous laisser moisir dehors ! Tipy ! »

Aussitôt, une elfe apparut près d'elle.

- « Ramène-moi deux serviettes ! « lui dit-elle.

-« Bien Maîtresse » dit l'elfe avant de s'incliner puis de disparaître.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle réapparut aux côtés de Narcissia. Elle lui tendit deux serviettes. En voyant les « serviettes », Harry et Lucius eurent chacun un regard interloqué ; Narcissia, quant à elle, sourit à l'elfe et lui avant de lui dire gentiment :

-« Je parlais de serviettes de bain, Tipy, pas de serviettes de…table »

La jeune elfe s'excusa une bonne dizaine de fois de son erreur avant de disparaître en courant.

-« D'où elle sort ? » demanda Lucius, lorsqu'il eut retrouvé sa voix.

-« Elle vient juste de commencer à travailler, il faut lui laisser le temps de s'habituer » lui répondit sa femme.

(Winny ne reçoit ses ordres que de Harry puisqu'elle lui appartient, je le rappelle !)

- « Un elfe incapable de faire ce qu'on lui dit est inutile ici ! » dit Lucius.

« Si je devais jeter tout ce qui est inutile ici, lui répondit-elle malicieusement avec un sourire entendu, tu passerais par la fenêtre le premier, Chéri. »

Comprenant exactement où elle voulait en venir, Lucius jeta un coup d'œil à Harry puis à Draco et voulu répliquer lorsque Tipy apparut avec les deux bonnes serviettes, cette fois.

- « Merci Tipy », dit Narcissia en prenant les serviettes et en les tendant à Harry et à Lucius qui commençaient vraiment à grelotter dans le hall du Manoir où il faisait toujours un peu plus frais qu'à l'extérieur. L'elfe s'inclina une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans la cuisine afin de terminer le dessert qui devait être servi à la fin du dîner.

**Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la salle à manger…**

On n'entendait pas une mouche voler à table, en tout cas, du côté de Lucius et de Harry. Car en face, Narcissia et Draco ne se gênaient pas pour se moquer d'eux. Narcissia, qui aimait beaucoup trop Harry et il faut dire que ce genre de blagues étaient de son âge, ne se moquait pas de lui. Mais on pouvait pas en dire autant, loin de là, de son pauvre petit Lucius qu'elle mitraillait de remarques sarcastiques : « L'eau était bonne ? », « T'as pas eu le temps de te déshabiller avant de plonger ? » et ainsi de suite.

Du côté de Draco, c'était exactement l'inverse. Il pouvait plaisanter gentiment sur Harry mais surtout pas sur son Père ! S'il avait le malheur de faire la moindre remarque sur lui, son Père se ferait une joie de lui remonter les bretelles aussi sec pour lui rappeler qui commande et qui il doit respecter.

Lorsque tout le monde fut à court d'idées vaseuses et douteuses, le dîner était terminé. Harry et Draco n'eurent pas le droit de jouer dans le salon car il était déjà 22h30. Ils dirent donc bonsoir à leurs parents et allèrent se coucher non sans rire encore de ce qui était arrivé le jour même.

**Le lendemain…**

Le petit déjeuner se déroula sans anicroches pour les membres de la famille Malfoy. Mais pour Harry, les choses commencèrent à se gâter lorsque le déjeuner fut servi. Tout le monde était à table (encore, je sais !) et avait terminé son entrée. Les assiettes disparurent et le plat principal apparut sur la table. Harry fit grise mine en découvrant le plat.

« Oh non , se dit-il, tout mais pas ça ! »

Malheureusement pour lui, sa bête noire se trouvait face à lui, dans son assiette. Il regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde avait le nez plongé dans son assiette et personne ne faisait attention à lui.

« Chouette, se dit-il, je vais remettre cette horreur dans le plat ! »

Par chance, celui-ci se trouvait juste devant lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et, sans faire de bruit, remit son pire cauchemar dans le plat. Manque de chance, Narcissia, qui venait de terminer son assiette, le vit faire.

- « Tu ne manges pas, Harry ? Tu es malade ? » lui demanda t-elle.

Aussitôt, deux paires d'yeux supplémentaires se mirent à observer Harry.

« Zut, se dit celui-ci, elle a tout grillé ! »

- « Harry ? » insista t-elle.

- « Oui ? » murmura t-il.

- « Dis-moi ce qui se passe… »

- « Eh bien… » commença t-il.

- « Je t'écoute » dit Narcissia.

- « En fait, bredouilla le pauvre Harry alors que tout le monde le mitraillait du regard, je… je ne mange pas de poisson… » dit-il presque en s'excusant.

- « Si ce n'est que ça, c'est pas grave ! dit sa mère visiblement soulagée. Tipy va te préparer autre chose… »

- « QUOI ? » dit Lucius, écoeuré alors que lui devait se forcer à avaler ses petits pois sous peine de se faire étrangler par sa femme.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester davantage car Narcissia écrasa son gros orteil avec son talon. Lucius vira au blanc. Il avait oublié que sa femme portait des chaussures avec des talons aiguilles de 30 cm de haut qui étaient en train de lui massacrer les orteils et , aussi, que sa douce Narcissia pouvait se montrer très convaincante et particulièrement inflexible quand elle le voulait.

- « Ce n'est pas grave, reprit la blonde, n'est-ce pas, Chéri ? »

Une petite pression sur l'orteil fit comprendre au pauvre Lucius la réponse qu'elle attendait.

- « Naturellement » dit-il avec un air crispé que Harry ne remarqua pas.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'assiette de Harry disparut puis une autre réapparut. Elle était remplie de lasagnes à la bolognaise, le plat préféré de Harry.

- « Ca te va ? » lui demanda sa mère.

- « Oui », répondit-il avant d'attaquer son assiette.

Lucius était dégoûté ! Lui, devait se forcer à vider son assiette d'infâmes petits pois alors que Harry avait remis son poisson dans le plat et Narcissia n'avait rien dit ! S'il avait été à la place du garçon, elle en aurait fait une montagne !

Lucius continua à ronchonner ainsi durant toute l'après-midi. Enfin, dans la soirée, Severus arriva au Manoir, par la cheminée par habitude avec toutes ses valises. Les Malfoy l'attendaient dans le salon du manoir. Il avait l'air d'être d'une humeur massacrante…

**A SUIVRE…**

Des commentaires ? J'accepte les compliments, les demandes en mariages et les chèques ! Laissez-moi une petite review, s'il vous plaît ! Bisous, Chibigokû2002.

**_J'ai fait une grosse mise à jour de mon blog, allez voir si vous en avez le temps ! Les fanarts valent le détour !L'adresse est dans mon profil !_**

_LE GRIMOIRE DES SORTS._

_**Sortilège De Télékinésie.**_

Il existe de très nombreux sorts qui permettent de déplacer des objets. Le premier est le sortilège de lévitation qui permet de faire voler des objets en les contrôlant plus ou moins. Sa formule magique est « _Wingardium Leviosa_ ». Très simple d'utilisation, assez efficace, il a néanmoins de nombreuses restrictions. L'objet à déplacer doit être impérativement à portée de vue, il ne peut pas effectuer de mouvements trop acrobatiques et il est possible de le retenir si on le tient avec force. Par ailleurs, retenir l'objet trop longtemps demande un effort certain, surtout s'il est un peu lourd (plus d'un kilogramme). Le sortilège de propulsion (« _waddiwasi_ ») permet des déplacements bien plus rapides bien qu'extrêmement précis. Il fonctionne nettement mieux avec de petits objets compacts qui se voient projetés à une vitesse foudroyante vers une cible bien déterminée. Certains l'utilisent comme une arme, ce qui n'est pas absurde même si de meilleurs sorts existent pour attaquer son ennemi.

Plus anecdotique, le sortilège de déplacement végétal (formule magique : « _mobilarbus_ ») est spécialisé dans la manipulation des arbres et arbustes. Certainement inventé par un sorcier qui aimait changer régulièrement la disposition de son parc, il permet de soulever n'importe quel arbre et de le déplacer de plusieurs mètres. L'intérêt principal est que le sort prend en compte les racines qui disparaissent pendant le mouvement puis réapparaissent au nouvel emplacement et se développent comme avant.


	3. Au secours !

**Cauchemars au Manoir !**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient ainsi que ma petite Winny et Tipy… Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** comme promis, voici a suite de « **Harry Malfoy** ». J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Toute la fic se passe dans le Manoir. Tout se passe pendant les vacances. Evidemment, je continue le grimoire des sorts jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus aucun sort en stock !

**Pour les nouveaux lecteurs : si vous n'avez pas lu « Harry Malfoy », je vous conseille d'aller la lire en premier ou vous risquez sérieusement de vous emmêler les pinceaux ! Toutefois, c'est à vous de décider !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**serpentis-Draco** : Je suis entièrement d'accord ! Mais il y a une bonne raison ! tu la découvrira dans le chapitre 6 ! Je sais, c'est encore loin…. Bisous et merci pour la review !

**crystal d'avalon** : Kikou ! Merci pour la review ! moi aussi, j'adore Lucius ! Mais attends ! Tu ne connais pas encore toutes ses facettes ! Rendez-vous dans le chapitre 6 pour découvrir le reste ! Bisous !

**Thealie** : Coucou ! Merci pour la review ! Comment ça le club des persos maltraités par leur auteur ! Je maltraite personne, moi ! C'est Narcissia qui le maltraite, pas moi ! Bon d'accord, c'est moi qui écris l'histoire …Mais c'est lui qui fait n'importe quoi ! Et encore, tu n'as rien vu ! Mais je te laisse découvrir ! Bisous !

**Onarluca** : kikou ! Ca va ? Merci pour la review ! Vive le prochain chapitre ! et attends d'avoir le numéros 6 ! Tu vas me tuer ! Bisous !

**Nicolas Potter** : Kikou ! Merci pour la petite review ! C'est sympa ! Comment ça pas de relations hétéro ! et Lucius et Narcissia, ils comptent pour du beurre ! Merci pour les compliments ! il y a des chapitres que j'aime moins que d'autres, mais dans l'ensemble, je les trouve pas mal !

Je sais, je me lance des fleurs toute seule mais comme personne ne le fait, il faut bien ! Non, je rigole ! Bisous ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

**Yotma** : Kikou ! Merci pour la review ! Tu vas un peu vite, là ! la fic s'arrête à la coupe du monde de quidditch ! Je ne vais pas changer l'histoire, tout le monde me tuerait ! Merci pour le grimoire ! Je suis contente de ne pas le faire pour rien ! Bisous !

**Neny **: Coucou ! De mauvaise humeur ? C'est un euphémisme ! Je te rassure, Harry aussi en profite ! Mais d'une autre manière ! Je te laisse voir ça dans le chapitre 6 ! Bisous !

**drake miako** : coucou ! Ca va ? Pour les fanarts, je les trouve un peu partout sur le net mais il y en a aussi qui sont de moi ! Je vais les mettre aujourd'hui en ligne… Je voulais aller voir ton site mais le lien marchait pas… Tu peux me le redonner en enlevant les espaces, s'il te plait ? J'ai pas msn, j'ai aim. Je t'ai envoyé un mail où tu peux le télécharger gratos pour discuter avec moi ! mais je ne suis pas souvent sur le net. J'y suis surtout le vendredi quand je fais la mise à jour de tous les sites où je poste… bisous !

Amy Keira : Kikou ! Et voili et voilou ! le chapitre est là ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! bisous !

**Eliwan** : coucou ! Ca va ? tu vas avoir une pluie de nouveaux chapitres à lire, petite veinarde ! mais moi aussi, je pars en août, donc pas de nouveaux chapitres pendant au moins 3 semaines !

Je te souhaite de très bonnes vacances ! Bisous !

**la-shinegami** : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! Ca fait très plaisir ! La suite arrive, un peu de patience ! Bisous !

**Pilut **: coucou ! Merci pour la review ! C'est en prévision pour samedi que tu parles en anglais ? moi, j'attends de pied ferme le tome 6 ! Et toi ? Bisous et au prochain chapitre !

**addams42 **: Kikou ! pour Narcissia quijette Lucius par la fenêtre, tu sais bien qu'elle plaisante ! Elle l'adore son petit Lucius, elle ne peut pas se passer de lui, moi non plus ! si, c'est possible de marcher avec des talons de 30 cm, j'ai déjà essayer ! t'as l'impression de marcher avec des échasses ! après legrimoire ? c'est une surprise ! Il me reste encore 5 pages sans compter que je l'ai déjà recopier jusqu'au chapitre 6. Donc, ça nous fait encore jusqu'au chapitre 11 mai sil n'y en a pas autant pour le moment ! Je suis en train d'écrire le 7 ! J'ai déjà les idées jusqu'au 9 plus la fin donc, j'ai déjà 10 chapitres sûrs. Je connais déjà la fin (heureusement pour moi !) mais pas comment je vais y arriver ! Je vais essayer de faire 12 chapitres comme Harry Malfoy ! Sauf qu'après, j'ai eu tellement d'idées qu'on est arrivés à 17 chapitres …. Je vais la continuer quand je partirai en vacances donc pendant 3 semaines à peu près il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre. Je mettrais un mot dans le dernier chapitre que je posterai avant de partir pour vous prévenir mais ce sera vers le 1 août et jusq'au 25 . Bisous !

**sissidu57500 **: kikou ! Ca va , je te rassura, moi aussi je ris toute seule quand je suis en train d'écrire les chapitres ! Ca me fait pleurer de rire dans certains chapitres, c'est l'enfer ! bisous !

**EvIl-aNGel666** : koukou ! merci pour tous ces compliments ! Heureusement que tu ne me vois pas, on dirait un homard qui sort de l'eau chaude ! a bientôt, bisous !

**Quelqu'un **: J'aurai bien voulu un nom au lieu de « quelqu'un » ! La prochaine fois peut-être … bisous !

**Je voudrai remercier tous ceux et celles qu ont laissé des messages sur mon blog ! Merci beaucoup ! Grâce à vous, j'ai envie de continuer à le faire et bientôt, je mettrais mes fanarts dessus! Bisous et merci !**

**_Chapitre 3:_ Au secours !**

Toute la famille Malfoy était réunie dans le Grand Salon du Manoir, attendant l'arrivée de Severus qui ne devait plus tarder. Harry et Draco jouaient à la bataille explosive, assis dans le grand canapé. Lucius et Narcissia les regardaient s'amuser. Tout à coup, un grand fracas leur parvint de la cheminée. Tout le monde sursauta et se retourna vivement, de peur que la cheminée ne leur tombe dessus. Mais ce bruit n'était du qu'à l'arrivée express de Severus avec toutes ses valises qui avait bien failli massacrer la pauvre cheminée qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Tout le monde observa le professeur, il donnait l'impression qu'il allait tuer le premier qui lui demanderait quoi que se soit. Voyant tous les regards posés sur lui, il essaya en vain de se calmer, salua toute la famille réunie et alla embrasser les deux enfants dont les cartes étaient tombées par terre lors de son arrivée fracassante.

Le temps semblait figé dans le salon. Pour dégeler la situation, Narcissia appela Tipy et l'envoya ranger les valises dans la chambre d'amis. Tout à coup, l'ambiance devint plus chaleureuse. Lucius s'approche de son vieil ami.

- « Quelque chose ne vas pas ? » demanda t-il en mettant les pieds dans le plat.

- « Merveilleusement bien ! Ironisa Severus, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu en première année avec les devoirs de vacances à faire ! »

- « Comment ça ? » demanda Lucius qui ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

- « Figure-toi que la vieille chouette de l'infirmerie est venue me voir dans mes appartements pendant que je faisais mes valises… » Raconta Severus.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? » demanda Lucius avec un sourire entendu.

- « Garde tes idées tordues pour toi ! Fulmina le professeur. Imagine qu'elle est venue me voir parce que sa réserve de potions est vide, parce que ces abrutis d'élèves la dévalisent en tombant soi-disant malade ! »

- « C'est si grave que ça ? » demanda Lucius, qui s'amusait comme un fou en voyant son ami dans cet état.

« Grave ! Je dois faire une centaine de fioles de chaque potion ! Et attends ! C'est pas le pire ! Continua Severus.

-« Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire ? » demanda Lucius naïvement.

-« J'étais sûr que tu me poserais cette question ! » Dit Severus qui connaissait bien trop le grand blond pour savoir qu'il s'amusait du malheur des autres ! « A peine elle est sortie de chez moi, je l'ai un peu aidée je dois dire, devine qui est venu ? ».

-« Le Père Noël ! » dit Lucius, qui n'en avait aucune idée.

- « Pire ! Le Directeur ! » Cria Severus.

-« Pour te souhaiter de bonnes vacances ? »

- « Pour me filer une liste de potions à préparer ! »S'égosilla le professeur, écoeuré de la vie.

- « En quel honneur ? Il est malade ? » Demanda Narcissia qui n'avait rien dit jusque là mais que la conversation commençait sérieusement à intéresser.

-« C'est pour… tu-sais-quoi », dit Severus à ses deux amis en désignant du regard les deux garçons suspendus à ses lèvres, qui ne savaient pas de quoi ils parlaient.

- « C'est à la rentrée », dit Narcissia.

-« Oui », lui confirma son mari. « C'est quel genre de potions ? » demanda t-il.

-« Potions de rajeunissement. A cause de la limitation d'âge. Il y aura forcément des idiots pour essayer de passer la barrière. » Dit-il vaguement.

Narcissia et Lucius comprirent instantanément ce à quoi il faisait allusion mais les enfants le regardaient comme s'il avait perdu la tête, ils ne comprenaient pas un mot de ce que les adultes se disaient.

**Quelques minutes plus tard…**

Laissant ses deux amis discuter entre eux, Severus rejoignit sa chambre pour vérifier que ses affaires étaient bien rangées. Narcissia lui avait raconté l'incident des serviettes de bain confondues avec les serviettes de table par Tipy. Narcissia avait sourit et Lucius s'était abstenu de tout commentaire en se rappelant de la remarque que sa femme lui avait faite à propos des choses inutiles… De plus, il avait besoin de la liste des potions qu'il avait à préparer pour pouvoir commencer immédiatement. Prenant les ingrédients et la liste dans l'une des malles, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cave qui était la copie conforme des cachots de Poudlard. Il se sentait plus à l'aise dans les endroits auquel il était habitué.

Après une intense réflexion, il se décida pour les potions de rajeunissement de cette manière, il n'aurait plus à y penser et il était certain que le Directeur ne l'appellerait pas tous les jours par la cheminée pour lui rappeler de faire ces fichues potions afin qu'il n'arrive rien à ses chers petits élèves. Par moment, le Directeur avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs !

Enfin, il arriva devant la salle de potions, SA salle de potions du Manoir Malfoy. Il l'avait aménagée avec Lucius. En effet, depuis la naissance de Draco, il venait passer toutes les vacances d'été au Manoir Malfoy. Il adorait son filleul même s'il n'était pas du genre très démonstratif ! Et puis, maintenant il y avait aussi Harry ! Il avait donc une raison supplémentaire de venir. Le gamin lui plaisait beaucoup. Il était assez doué en potion quand il voulait bien s'appliquer à ce qu'il faisait mais il était si tête en l'air ! Un vrai danger public avec une potion ou un chaudron dans les mains ! Sans plus de cérémonie, Severus se mit au travail. Il avait du pain sur planche ! Sûr qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer une seule seconde pendant ces deux mois de vacances ! Il ne savait pas encore à quel point cette pensée allait se révéler exacte !

**Dans le salon du Manoir…**

Depuis le départ de Severus, les questions tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit de deux enfants de Lucius et Narcissia Malfoy. Ils avaient essayé de cuisiner leurs parents mais n'avaient pas obtenu une seule réponse ! Severus avait l'air d'en savoir autant que leurs parents, sinon plus. Ils essayèrent donc de sortir discrètement du Grand Salon pour aller cuisiner leur Tonton préféré dans les cachots. Malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de descendre dans la cave du manoir car, devinant leurs intentions, Lucius et Narcissia ne quittaient pas leurs enfants une seule seconde.

S'ils allaient voir Severus, ils lui poseraient tellement de questions qu'il finirait par tout dire et la surprise serait gâchée. Il verrait ce grand évènement à la rentrée ! (Vous savez tous de quoi on parle, au moins ? de la Coupe de Feu, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas deviné !) Ils leur interdirent donc d'aller embêter Severus qui fulminait déjà suffisamment en voyant sa liste de potions à préparer.

Résignée, les deux enfants reprirent leur bataille explosive mais le cœur n'y était pas. En effet, chacun se posait un millier de questions sur ces potions que devait préparer Severus pour ils ne savaient quel évènement. Au bout d'un moment, ils se prirent au jeu et recommencèrent à jouer à la bataille explosive avec entrain mais les questions restaient omniprésentes au fond de leur esprit.

Enfin, l'heure de dîner était venue. Tout le monde alla s'installer à table. Seul Severus n'était pas là, toujours occupé dans ses cachots.

-« Harry, tu viens bien aller dire à Severus que le dîner est servi ? » demanda Narcissia à son fils.

-« Bien sur, Mère ! » lui répondit-il avant de s'éclipser dans les cachots.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte il frappa mais personne ne répondit. Surpris, car il était certain de trouver son parrain ici, il se décida à entrer dans la pièce. Comme il l'avait pensé quelques secondes avant, celui-ci ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce. Il vit quelque chose mijoter dans un chaudron. Curieux, il avança à travers la pièce. Malheureusement pour lui, il glissa sur une flaque qu'il n'avait pas vue. Dans sa chute, il glissa jusqu'au chaudron qui se renversa et dont le contenu se déversa sur lui. Tout à-coup, le monde autour de lui parut gigantesque, il ne reconnaissait plus rien autour de lui. Puis, il tomba dans les pommes.

Severus, qui était allé chercher un ingrédient dans chambre, fut surpris de voir la porte des cachots ouverte alors qu'il était certain de l'avoir fermée avant de sortir. On n'était jamais trop prudent avec les enfants Malfoy, en particulier Harry mais Draco aussi avait tendance à fouiner partout quand il en avait l'occasion et quand quelque chose avait piqué sa curiosité.

Sans penser à rien, il entra dans la pièce. Ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée.

-« AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!! »

**A SUIVRE…**

Ca vous plu ? J'espère que oui ! Review please ! J'ai très hâte que vous lisiez le prochain chapitre puisque la trame principale de l'histoire vient seulement de commencer. Vous avez trouvé le fil conducteur de l'histoire ? Il vous plaît ? Bisous, Chibigokû2002.

_LE GRIMOIRE DES SORTS._

_**Sortilège D'attraction.**_

Ce sort est un peu comme le vélo. Quand on a apprit une fois à s'en servir, on ne l'oublie plus. Pour autant ce n'est pas un sortilège facile, il demande un peu de pratique pour être maîtrisé, mais une fois ceci fait, il permet, en prononçant la formule magique : « _ACCIO_ », d'attirer vers soi un objet d'une taille petite ou moyenne.

Plus que les dimensions de l'objet attiré, il faut prendre en compte son poids. Une règle, qui n'est certes pas très rigoureuse mais qui à l'intérêt d'être simple, stipule que le poids maximal déplaçable par un sort d'attraction est égal aux trois quarts du poids maximal déplaçable par le lanceur de sort avec ses propres mains. Le sort d'attraction est un sort très puissant qui peut agir à plusieurs centaines de mètres de distance et peut concerner des objets qui ne sont dans le rayon de vision immédiat ( il faut toutefois que l'on sache où ils se trouvent). C'est également un sort intelligent : l'objet attiré choisit le plus court chemin pour arriver au sorcier, mais s'il rencontre un obstacle pendant son vol, il l'esquive de lui-même.

Dans la théorie, ce sortilège peut aussi s'appliquer aux êtres vivants. En ce qui concerne les plantes, le résultat est parfait. Mais en ce qui concerne les animaux et les êtres humains, de nombreux blocages existent, en particulier si la cible décide de résister de toutes ses forces. L'idéal serait éventuellement d'endormir ou de stupéfixé la personne avant de lancer sur elle le sortilège d'attraction, en ce cas elle est considérée comme un objet et la réussite est la plus probable.


	4. J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelles

**Cauchemars au Manoir !**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient ainsi que ma petite Winny et Tipy… Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** comme promis, voici a suite de « **Harry Malfoy** ». J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Toute la fic se passe dans le Manoir. Tout se passe pendant les vacances. Evidemment, je continue le grimoire des sorts jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus aucun sort en stock !

**Pour les nouveaux lecteurs : si vous n'avez pas lu « Harry Malfoy », je vous conseille d'aller la lire en premier ou vous risquez sérieusement de vous emmêler les pinceaux ! Toutefois, c'est à vous de décider !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Onarluca : Coucou ! Ravie de voir que la sagesse a parlé ! C'est vrai ! Si tu me tues, adieu la suite ... Pour Harry, je te laisse la surprise, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous !

crystal d'avalon : kikou ! Une fin vache ? J'ai pas vu ! Pour Ryry, ben... tu vas voir ! Bisous !

la-shinegami : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! A bientôt ! kissous !

serpentis-Draco : kikou ! C'est marqué dans le chapitre ! Mais tu as droit à une séance de rattrapage dans celui-ci ! Bisous !

Lyly : merciiiiiiiiiiiiii ! la suite arrive ! Bisous !

sissidu57500 : Kikou ! Merci pour la review ! Tu as fini le tome 6 ? moi, je suis écoeurée par la fin ! Va voir les commentaires en bas de chapitre, j'explique ! Bisous !

Pilut : Kikou ! Ca va ? Merci pour la review ! J'ai fini le tome 6 en anglais deuis dimanche ! Va voir en bas du chapitre, j'explique tout (y a pas spoilers !) ! Bise !

Neny : coucou ! T'as tout juste mon ange ! Mais attends ! t as pas encore vu le pire ...bisous !

Amy Keira : kikou ! Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Le chapitre 4 sort du four, y a plus qu'à passer à table ! Bisous !

Siuki : kikou ! C'est bien les vacances ? je commençais à m'ennuyer sans tes reviews ! Faut pas le dire aux autres ! La nouvelle fic te plaît ? Pour le reste (...) va lire les commentaires à la fin de la fic ! ( ça devrait te plaire !). Bisous ! Au fait, t'as lu le tome 6 ?

Rebecca-Black : coucou ! Merci pour la review ! Bisous !

Thealie : Coucou ! Pour Harry, c'est la surprise ! Pour le grimoire, je suis au bout du rouleau, si on peut dire ! Mais il reste encore quelques pages, assez pour finir cette fic, je pense ! Bisous !

Mini pouce06 : Kikou ! Merci pour la petite review ! Harry, je sais pas ! Tu verras toi-même ! Bisous !

Maï : coucou ! Ca va ? Merci pour la review ! Harry ? je sais pas ! La suite est là, c'est l'essentiel ! Bisous !

Drackyumi : kikou ! Merci pour la review ! Harry ? Tu chauffes ! Bisous !

Yotma : koukou ! Tu tires des conclusions rapidement ! Mais tu brûles ! les vacances, c'est la semaine prochaine mais je posterai le chapitre 5 juste avant de partir ! Bisous !

Deborah : Salut ! ca va ? C'était bien les vacances ? Je t'envoie le fond d'écran dès que j'ai 5 minutes, encore cette semaine, je pense ! La suite, la suite ! Elle sort du four ! Attention, c'est chaud ! Et c'est le cas de le dire ... Bisous !

Danielove : kikou ! Ça va ? C'était bien les vacances ? Pour Severus, c'était ironique ! Tu penses bien ! Moins il a d'élèves, mieux il se porte ! Pour Harry, ça vient de moi ! Je déteste le poisson mais la viande aussi... J'ai mis où « grave « ? M'en souviens plus ! Alzheimer me guette, je sais ! Bisous et merci pour la review !

Edelweiz : Coucou ! Elle court, elle vole la suite ! Bisous !

Timi Turner : kikou ! La suite arrive, j'en suis au chapitre 9/12 ! Bientôt la fin ! Bisous !

alinemcb54 : merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! la suite vient ! Bise !

addams42 : kikou ! Sadique et fière de l'être, tu connais ! J'avais dit que j'avais prévu où je couperai dans chaque chapitre ! Et attends ! C'est pas la pire des coupures ! niark niark ! Tu vas me tuer sur place pour les autres ! Si, si ! T'as tout à fait raison ! c'est ça le scénario avec un ou deux petits pépins en plus ! Mais chut ! Bisous !

**_Chapitre 4:_ J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelles …**

Severus, qui était allé chercher un ingrédient dans chambre, fut surpris de voir la porte des cachots ouverte alors qu'il était certain de l'avoir fermée avant de sortir. On n'était jamais trop prudent avec les enfants Malfoy, en particulier Harry mais Draco aussi avait tendance à fouiner partout quand il en avait l'occasion et que quelque chose avait piqué sa curiosité.

Sans penser à rien, il entra dans la pièce. Ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée.

-« AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!! »

**Dans le salon du Manoir…**

Lucius, Narcissia et Draco attendaient le retour de Harry, partit chercher Severus, pour aller dîner.

- « Il en met un temps pour revenir… » Commenta Lucius qui commençait vraiment à avoir l'estomac dans les talons.

- « Un peu de patience ! » lui dit Narcissia. « Severus est peut-être en train de finir sa potion et il ne peut pas attendre la fin du dîner pour la terminer » suggéra t-elle.

- « Ou Harry est en train de le cuisiner pour savoir ce que vous nous cacher… » Proposa Draco à son tour.

-« Cela m'étonnerait, dit Narcissia, il est beaucoup moins curieux que toi ! »

-« J'ai des doutes là-dessus ! » la reprit Lucius. « Ils sont tous pareils… »

Ils entendirent une voix venant de la cave : AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !

Tout le monde sursauta, puis se regarda sans rien dire.

«-« J'en étais sûr ! Il a tout déballé à Harry ! » Ricana Draco.

-« Ces gamins ! Maugréa Lucius, plus aucune éducation ! »

-« Il va être ravi quand il va revenir ! » commenta Narcissia.

-« Pour la surprise, c'est raté ! » claironna Draco.

-« Bon ! Et si nous allions nous asseoir à table le temps e les attendre ? » Dit Narcissia pour couper court à la tempête qui s'annonçait entre Lucius, Draco et Severus, quand il reviendrait avec Harry.

Sur cette bonne parole, ils allèrent tous s'installer à table, leur estomac étant tout à fait d'accord avec cette idée. Mais personne ne venait…

-« Patience ! » dit Narcissia qui, elle aussi commençait à s'inquiéter.

De plus, ce hurlement de Severus qu'ils avaient entendu ne présageait rien de bon. Il serait étonnent qu'il fasse autant de bruit juste parce qu'il a laisser s'échapper quelques mots sur Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Elle décida tout de même d'attendre, afin de ne pas inquiéter les autres qui, pour le moment, ne songeaient qu'à se remplir l'estomac. Rien de très passionnant, en somme !

**Pendant ce temps, dans la cave du Manoir…**

(Personne ne veut savoir ce qui s'est passé ? alors je coupe ! Non, je rigole !)

Severus arriva devant la porte des cachots, les bras chargés d'ingrédients pour sa potion, enfin celle qu'il devait préparer pour son cher directeur qui lui avait, si aimablement demandé, d'en préparer une bonne centaine de flacons…

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Il était certain d'avoir fermé la porte avant de partir ! Avec les deux garçons plus curieux que des pies, il valait mieux être prudent ! Or, la porte était entre ouverte. Ce qui lui sembla immédiatement suspect !

Sans bruit, il ouvrit la porte et ne vit d'abord rien d'anormal. Puis, il vit une flaque d'eau sur le sol, une trace de glissade, tout à coup il eut une sorte d'appréhension. Puis comme pour confirmer ce sentiment, son regard suivit la race de glissade et il le vit le chaudron renversé !

Puis en dessous, il vit des vêtements, c'était ceux de Harry, il en était certain ! Avec beaucoup de peine, il se traîna jusqu'à l'âtre où se trouvait le chaudron, redoutant de voir ce qui était arrivé à son filleul même s'il en avait déjà une certaine idée mais il préférait se dire qu'il se trompait. Enfin, il arriva devant la pile de vêtements et plus aucun doute ne fut permis !

Il posa ses ingrédients, qui ne l'intéressaient plus du tout à présent, sur une table proche. Retenant sa respiration, Severus s'approcha de la pile de vêtements, à côté d'elle, il vit les lunettes du garçon sur le sol. Il se baissa devant le tas et commença à farfouiller dedans. Après un moment, il découvrit Harry…ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. En fait, ce qu'il trouva ce fut un bébé qui dormait à point fermé dans le t-shirt qu'il portait le jour même.

« Oh Merlin ! Se dit le pauvre Severus, Narcissia va me tuer ! C'est sûr et certain ! Mais c'est pas ma faute ! J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'approchent des cachots ! On ne m'écoute jamais ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi ? ».

Pendant que Severus était parti dans son monologue, Harry se réveilla… et comme ses vêtements étaient trop grands pour lui à présent, il grelottait. Il commença donc à pleurer.

Ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Severus, toujours dans son cas de conscience. D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaître des vêtements sur le bambin, vert et argenté bien sûr ! Quand on était un serpentard, on ne se refaisait pas !

Regardant autour de lui, le maître des potions réalisa soudainement l'heure qu'il devait être. Cela faisait plus de trois quarts d'heure qu'il était retourné dans sa chambre, donc que Harry était venu le chercher pour aller dîner. Tout le monde devait commencer à s'impatienter dans la salle à manger.

« Ca va les refroidir quand ils sauront ce qu'il s'est passé ! Songea Severus. »

Tenant toujours le gamin dans ses bras, qui heureusement pour lui s'était rendormi, il se dirigea vers la salle à manger le plus lentement possible. Moins vite ils sauraient, mieux se serrait pour lui !

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Se demandait-il en pensant à la réaction de Narcissia qui ne manquerait pas de lui faire une scène, ou pire de le tuer sur place pour ne pas avoir fait suffisamment attention à son petit Harry ! Je suis fichu ! Se dit-il, résigné.

**Dans la salle à manger…**

Malgré sa bonne éducation, Narcissia commençait à taper du pied sous la table. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient aussi longtemps tous les deux ? Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle avait envoyé Harry chercher Severus ! Il ne s'était quand même pas perdu dans le Manoir ! C'était déjà arriver au tout début mais pas récemment ! Il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Impossible, on l'aurait entendu !

Se rappelant la présence de son mari et de son autre fils à table, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. Draco se tournait littéralement les pouces en attendant le retour de son petit frère alors que Lucius regardait bizarrement la table comme s'il allait la dévorer si les autres ne venaient pas dans la seconde.

-« Lucius, l'appela t-elle, un peu de tenue ! Tu donnes un bel exemple à ton fils ! ».

Enfin, ce qu'elle attendait depuis plus d'une heure se fit entendre ! En effet, on entendait des pas dans le couloir menant à la salle à manger. Elle reconnut les pas de Severus qui avait une manière très caractéristique de marcher : ni trop vite, ni trop lentement, juste assez pour ne pas s'endormir debout !

- « C'est pas trop tôt ! » dit-elle en voyant Severus entrer.

Elle le dévisagea un moment.

-« Où est Harry ? Il est allé te chercher pour te dire que le dîner était servi, ça fait plus d'une heure qu'il est parti ! Tu l'as vu ? » Lui jeta t-elle à la figure, à peine il avait mis un pied dans la salle.

-« Harry ? Oui, je l'ai vu… » Dit Severus, assez évasivement.

-« Il n'est pas avec toi ? » lui demanda t-elle en lui jetant un regard soupçonneux.

Aussitôt, deux autres personnes s'intéressèrent à la conversation et le regardèrent en silence, de la même façon que la maîtresse de maison.

« Oh Merlin ! Se dit Severus, tout mais pas ça ! »

-« Severus ! » reprit Narcissia avec un regard interrogateur, très très insistant.

-« Eh bien, c'est-à-dire… », Commença t-il

-« Oui ? » continua t-elle, sachant qu'elle touchait au but.

Severus déglutit avec peine. Puis il se dit qu'il valait mieux déballer tout son sac tout de suite plutôt que de continuer ce petit jeu jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et qu'elle lui fasse avaler du véritasérum de force.

-« En fait c'est très simple, dit-il, la bonne nouvelle c'est que Harry va bien et qu'il est ici ; la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'il a…rétréci… »

-« QUOI ? » dit Narcissia en se levant brusquement de table et en se précipitant vers Severus pour l'étriper.

Heureusement pour lui, Lucius arrêta sa femme juste une seconde avant qu'elle ne lui dévisse la tête.

-« Où est-il ! » hurla t-elle.

Severus n'eut pas besoin de répondre car les hurlements de Narcissia venaient de réveiller Harry qui dormait jusque là, caché dans la cape de son parrain. Celui-ci voyant Narcissia qui allait lui tordre le cou, sortit le gamin de sous sa cape et le lui montra.

Voyant son fils redevenu un bébé, le choc fut tel que la pauvre Narcissia tomba dans les pommes. Ca, s'en était beaucoup trop pour elle !

**A SUIVRE….**

Ca vous a plu ? J'ai coupé vachement (comme d'habitude, quoi !), je sais ! Si vous voulez la suite, c'est comme toujours : des reviews, des reviews ! Je marche à ça ! Sinon, dîtes-moi comment vous imaginez la suite ! Bisous, Chibigokû2002. Mise à jour du blog, vous pouvez aller jeter un œil, mais ne le perdez pas en chemin ….j'ai pratiquement terminé cette fic. J'en suis au chapitre 9/12.

**J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle fic dans le style de Harry Malfoy : « le fils caché de Lucius ». Malheureusement, en ce moment j'ai d'autres idées tous les jours et donc, j'ai déjà deux autres fics en chantier en plus de celle-là !**

**Sauvez-moi ! Je m'embrouille entre les fics, c'est la galère !**

**Il y a donc une fic où ce sera un Draco/Harry « Histoire de serpents ». L'histoire est un peu particulière mais vous verrez ça plus tard…. Et il y a une fic Lucius/ Harry « un chat très particulier ». Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de préciser… J'adore les Lucius/Harry ! Mais je pense que vais commencer par le fils caché de Lucius. Tout dépendra de l'avancement que j'aurai dans chaque fic. Ce sera donc une surprise après la fin de cauchemars au manoir ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a déjà lu le tome 6 ? J'étais catastrophée en lisant la fin ! Si j'avais une corde à côté de moi, je crois que je serai allée me pendre ! Pour ceux qui l'ont lu, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'ai trouvé l'histoire géniale mais la fin... Tuez-moi ! Je crois que les nouvelles fics sont une réaction allergique à la fin ! J'ai trouvé le livre assez court. Je l'ai eu le samedi (comme tout le monde quoi !) et dimanche après-midi, j'avais déjà terminé ! Et vous ?**

_LE GRIMOIRE DES SORTS._

**_Sortilège De Stupéfaxion._**

C'est le plus utilisé des sorts offensifs, en particulier par les sorciers qui ont la charge de faire respecter l'ordre et la loi. Il a , en effet, plusieurs atouts non négligeables : il est rapide à lancer, laissant très peu de temps à l'adversaire pour réagir ; il est puissant et précis avec une portée de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, et surtout, il ne provoque pas de dégâts physiques. En effet, la victime d'un sort de Stupéfaxion (on dit qu'elle est stupéfixée) perd conscience jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit réanimée par l'incantation Enervatum.

En pratique, le sorcier qu utilise ce sort pointe sa baguette sur sa cible et s'écrie « _Stupéfix_ », il fait surgir alors un éclair de couleur rouge feu très impressionnant. Il est assez difficile de contrer un sort de Stupéfaxion, mais en aucun cas, impossible. La manière la plus « artisanale » consiste tout simplement à éviter la rayon en se jetant de côté par exemple, mais le résultat est pour le moins incertain en particulier si le sorcier attaquant relance un autre sort tout de suite après. Une autre solution assez classique consiste à lancer à son tour un rayon de Stupéfaxion qu percutera le premier et, en général, le bloquera.


	5. Le cauchemar de Severus

**Cauchemars au Manoir !**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient ainsi que ma petite Winny et Tipy… Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** comme promis, voici a suite de « **Harry Malfoy** ». J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Toute la fic se passe dans le Manoir. Tout se passe pendant les vacances. Evidemment, je continue le grimoire des sorts jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus aucun sort en stock !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lyly** : Kikou ! il doit avoir un an ! Le pied quoi ! Bisous !

**Onarluca** : que de compliments ! Je suis rouge comme une tomate, mais ça se voit pas trop avec tous les coups de soleil... Bisous !

**serpentis-Draco** : qu'est-ce qu te fait croire ça ? C'est tellement flagrant ? amuse-toi bien ! Kissous !

**sissidu57500 :** kikou ! T'as reçu mon mail ? il y a tout dedans ! bisous !

**la-shinegami** : merci pour cette trèèèèèès longue review ! J'ai cru que j'arriverai jamais au bout !

je vois que tu attends les autres fics avec impatience, ça fait plaisir ! Pour le Lucius/Harry, je te rassure, ce sera seulement dans le dernier chapitre ( ça va pas si vite !). Le reste de la fic sera basé sur l'évolution de leur relation et sur la mission de Lucius. (je coupe là parce que sinon vais te faire le résumé de la fic et c'est une surprise !). Bisous !

**Thealie** : kikou ! t'as reçu ma review concernant les spoilers ? il n' y en a pas, c'est promis ! bises et merci pour la review !

**Maugrei **: Koukou ! merci pour la review ! Une petite question : tu as lu Harry Malfoy avant ?en tout cas, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! bisous !

**Danielove** : kikou ! merci pour cette longue review ! Il me semble t'avoir déjà répondu dans un mail donc : big bisous et à bientôt !

**alinemcb54 **: Rapide et précis : mERciiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! bisous !

**mini pouce06** : Salut ! merci pour la review ! moi aussi, la scène avec Narcissia me tue ! Et encore, t'as rien vu ! Va voir le chapitre et ... review, please ! Bisous !

**yotma** : coucou, ma puce ! Draco et Lucius, ben... vaut mieux que tu vois ça par toi-même ! Trop long à résumer ! J'espère que ça va te plaire ! bisous !

**mimie :** coucou ! tu as lu toutes mes fics ! Chapeau bas ! Je ne me souviens plus de toutes les âneries que j'ai écrites. Mais il y en a déjà pas mal ...moi, à la fin du tome 6, j'aurai pu me tuer ! sans faire de spoiler pour les autres, je crois que le mort (on va l'appeler comme ça) a demandé à mourir. On ne sait pas vraiment s'il lui demande ou s'il le lui ordonne mais je trouve que à la manière dont il parle, il ne lui demande pas de l'aider. Tu me suis ?

enfin, c'es ma vision des choses. Je crois qu'il était obligé de le faire à cause du pacte qu'il a fait. bon, je te laisse, bisous et merci pour la review !

**Timi Turner** :une suite ! une suite ! Y en a pas ! bisous !

**Amy Keira** : Coucou ! Merci pour la review ! Personnellement, je trouve que tu ne perds rien à attendre la sortie en français... Mais je ne fais pas de spoilers ! bisous !

**Satya : **Coucou ! Une nouvelle abonnée ! Je prends ! merci pour ta review, c'est très sympa ! bisous et à bientôt !

**Pilut :** kikou ! Tu parles de quelle fin ? le tome 6 ou la fic ? pour le tome, c'est une vrai descente aux enfers ! Mais motus ! Bisous !

**Nicolas Potter : **il t'inspire tellement le fils caché de Lucius ? ca risque d'être nettement moins drôle ! J'ai fait un prologue à tomber par terre ! veut pas te décourager ! Je crois que j'ai un peu abusé ! mais tu verras ça après la fin de cette fic ! bisous !

**Siuki **: kikou ma cocotte ! Ca va ? Ta copine t'a raconté la fin , c'est un suicide ! t'as le droit de te défouler dans tes reviews ! Je mords pas pour ça ! J'espère que ma fic te changera les idées ! A bientôt ! Bisous !

**Rebecca-Black : **Coucou ! Merci pour la review ! Attends ta pas encore tout vu (lu) ! bisous !

**_Chapitre 5:_ Le cauchemar de Severus…**

Voyant son fils redevenu un bébé, le choc fut tel que la pauvre Narcissia tomba dans les pommes. Ca, s'en était beaucoup trop pour elle !

Voyant son épouse pâlir à vue d'œil et qui commençait à tomber, Lucius se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Voir Harry dans cet état lui avait coupé l'appétit !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Narcissia était à nouveau sur pied. Elle se précipita sur le malheureux Severus, lui arracha le bébé des mains, le donna à Lucius et entreprit de massacrer le meilleur ami de son mari. Elle l'agrippa par le col.

-« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ! QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ? » lui hurla t-elle à la figure.

Le malheureux professeur de potions était cuit, il ne savait plus où se mettre.

-« Ce n'est pas ma faute ! articula t-il assez difficilement vu qu'elle ne l'avait pas lâché. Je l'avais dit que je ne voulais pas que les enfants s'approchent des cachots, personne ne m'écoute jamais ! » Argumenta t-il.

-« Ca ne me dit pas ce qui s'est passé ! » dit Narcissia qui était devenue une vraie furie.

-« Il a glissé dans une flaque et est tombé sur le chaudron qui s'est renversé sur lui, avec toute la potion… » tenta t-il d'expliquer.

« Potion ? QUELLE POTION ? » demanda Narcissia qui commençait à craindre le pire pour son fils.

-« La potion que je devais préparer pour le directeur, tu sais pour… »

-« JE SAIS TRÈS BIEN POUR QUOI IL FALLAIT CETTE POTION ! COMMENT ON SUPPRIME SON EFFET ? » dit Narcissia, en colère comme jamais. Draco la regardait avec des yeux ronds et commençait avoir peur. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état de fureur ! Le pauvre Severus, lui, n'avait pas le temps de se faire la même remarque, il était en train de déguster ! Bien sûr, Draco avait déjà vu sa mère en pleine scène de ménage avec son père, caché derrière l'une des tentures du Manoir quand il était petit. Si sa mère l'avait vu à ce moment-là, elle se serait immédiatement calmée ! Il savait qu'elle ne chahutait son père que si elle était certaine que ses enfants ne pouvaient pas l'entendre...Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne se retenait pas du tout ! Il faut dire qu'elle avait légèrement tendance à dramatiser les choses dès qu'elles touchaient Harry de près ou de loin.

« Ca y est, se dit Severus, on touche le fond ! »

- « En fait, c'est tout simple… » commença t-il.

-« Voyons ça ! » dit Narcissia avec un regard mauvais.

Avant de prononcer la phrase qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dire, Severus recommanda son âme à

Merlin, mais vu les circonstances, se dit que Salazar ferait tout aussi bien l'affaire. Puis, retenant son souffle, il se lança :

- « C'est très simple parce que… il est impossible de supprimer l'effet de cette potion… »

Ca y est, il l'avait dit, il n'avait plus qu'à prier.

-« QUOI ? » Cette fois la voix de Narcissia avait eu un écho, en effet, Lucius avait réagi au même moment avec exactement la même réplique.

Tous deux étaient choqués à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Draco, lui, ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son frère mais était certain qu'il y avait une solution, il devait y en avoir une !

-« Il doit bien exister une solution… » dit Lucius d'une voix bien plus calme que celle de sa femme mais où résonnaient tout autant la colère et la fureur après son « ami ».

-« Evidement qu'il y en a une… » laissa glisser Severus.

-« Laquelle ? » Dit Narcissia, à qui l'idée qu'on pouvait supprimer l'effet de la potion avait fait reprendre un peu de ses esprits et avait un peu atténué la colère.

-« Et si on discutait calmement de tout ça à table ? Le dîner va finir par brûler si les elfes le réchauffent encore longtemps… » proposa Severus, qui commençait à avoir faim depuis tout ce temps, après tout c'était pour aller dîner que Harry était venu le chercher et que tout avait mal tourné…

-« Pourquoi pas … » maugréa Narcissia, avant de prendre Harry qui était toujours dans les bras de Lucius.

En la voyant, il lui fit un grand sourire, elle lui sourit à son tour avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Il faut dire qu'elle le trouvait adorable comme ça…et sans vouloir vexer Lucius, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle voulait un autre bébé. Elle y avait renoncé lorsque Harry était arrivé car trois enfants, cela faisait beaucoup ! Pour un peu, ils se retrouveraient bientôt aussi nombreux que les Weasley ! En fin de compte, cela l'arrangeait ce qui était arrivé à Harry. Comme ça, elle pourrait s'occuper un peu plus de lui et en prime, elle avait l'occasion de s'occuper d'un autre bébé ! Elle s'était bien amusée après la naissance de Draco, elle adorait jouer avec lui ! Maintenant qu'elle avait l'occasion de recommencer, elle n'allait certainement s'en priver !

Elle se dit avec une mauvaise foi évidente qu'elle avait seulement failli massacrer Severus pour le principe ! Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Il faut dire que dans sa famille, la tradition voulait que ce soit les femmes qui règnent à la maison ! Pour ça, elle était servie ! Lucius faisait ses quatre volontés parce qu'il l'adorait, elle aussi aimait Lucius de tout son cœur, et Severus aussi, parce que c'était leur meilleur ami et qu'ils s'entendaient très bien tous les trois.

En s'installant à table, elle abandonna le fil de ses pensées et se concentra sur la « fameuse » solution de Severus ! Elle était curieuse de l'entendre ! Celui-ci avait déjà l'air d'aller mieux et semblait plus décontracté. Les apparences étaient trompeuses car, de son côté, Severus ne savait pas sur quel pied danser ! Il ignorait comment annoncer à sa meilleure amie que la seule solution, c'était…

-« Et si nous reprenions notre conversation ? » dit Lucius avant d'attaquer sauvagement son assiette.

A côté de lui, Narcissia observait Severus, guettant sa réponse. Mais elle était bien plus occupé par Harry qu gigotait dans ses bras. A force de hurler dans tout le manoir, il fallait bien avouer qu'elle l'avait un peu…effrayé. Elle s'efforçait donc de le calmer.

-« Je disais donc, reprit Severus soulagé de voir que Narcissia n'avait pas trop l'air en colère après lui vu la manière dont elle jouait avec Harry, que la potion ne peut être supprimée parce que son seul but est de rendre le sort de vieillissement inoffensif, donc elle n'as pas vraiment un effet particulier. Elle ne fait que neutraliser le sort. »

- « La seule solution, dit-il en voyant Narcissia le regarder étrangement, est d'attendre que son effet s'estompe. »

-« Combien de temps ça va prendre ? » demanda la blonde, pas pour savoir quand le véritable Harry reviendrait mais pour savoir combien de temps elle pourrait s'amuser avec le Harry bébé. Depuis le temps qu'elle en avait envie !

«-Vu la quantité de potion qui était dans le chaudron… » dit Severus.

Narcissia le regarda, avide de savoir la réponse. Elle espérait au moins une semaine, une toute petite semaine rien qu'elle et son petit Harry.

-« Je dirais qu'il aura retrouvé sa taille normale quand vous irez voir la finale de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch, donc dans deux mois… » dit-il sur un ton tranquille.

Narcissia se retint de sauter au plafond ! Deux mois ! Elle aurait son bébé pendant deux mois ! Puis elle se souvint d'un détail.

-« Tu as dit qu'il retrouvera sa taille normale ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il aura une croissance accélérée, c'est ça ? » demanda t-elle.

-« Oui, il ne retrouvera pas sa taille d'un coup. Je pense qu'il grandira un peu tous les jours. »

-« Est-ce qu'il se souvient de ce qui s'est passé ou il retrouvera la mémoire seulement lorsqu'il aura sa taille habituelle ? » demanda encore une fois la blonde.

-« Aucune idée, avoua Severus. Je pense qu'il se souvient de tout mais ce qui se passera pendant ces deux mois se rajoutera à ses propres souvenirs de son enfance. Ce sera comme s'il en avait eue deux. »

-« C'est intéressant, ça » dit Draco que l'idée intéressait .

-« N'y pense même pas ! » dit Lucius. « De quoi tu te plains ? Tu n'as pas eu la même enfance que lui ! Comme ça, il pourra comparer entre une famille moldue et une famille sorcière. »

-« C'est vrai » admit Draco.

_« Tu ne sais pas quelle chance tu as, frérot ! » pensa t-il._

-« Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose, dit Severus en farfouillant dans la poche de sa robe. Il en aura besoin quand il commencera à grandir… »

Il sortit les lunettes du brun de sa poche.

-« C'est vrai, dit Narcissia, les enfants voient très bien quand ils sont petits, c'es seulement quand ils commencent à grandir qu'on peut voir qu'ils ont des problèmes de vue. »

Tout le monde commença à se lever pour aller se coucher. Le dîner qui devait être servi pour 20h00 venait seulement de finir à 23h30 ! C'était le plus long dîner qu'ils avaient jamais fait ! Il faut dire qu'ils avaient déjà attendus une éternité seulement jusqu'à ce que Severus ne vienne avec Harry alors avec l'explication très…pacifique qui s'en était suivie !

Harry dormait comme un ange dans les bras de sa mère. Silencieusement, Lucius s'approcha d'elle. Il devina à son expression que la situation ne lui déplaisait pas du tout ! Il se plaça à ses côtés et lui dit :

-« C'est bien joli cette histoire mais où il va dormir ? »

Sans même le regarder, car elle savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas sa réponse, elle lui dit :

-« Dans notre chambre, évidement ! »

**A SUIVRE…**

Ca vous a plu ? J'arrête ou je continue ? Vous voulez connaître la suite ? Je vais être vache mais pour vous aider dans votre choix, je vais vous donnez le titre du prochain chapitre : « Le calvaire de Lucius ». Bisous et à bientôt, Chibigokû2002.

Encore un mot : **Ceci est le dernier chapitre que je poste avant le 26 août puisque je pars en vacances ce soir. N'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews, faire sauter ma boîte aux lettres ou, pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore allés sur mon blog, laisser des commentaires. Si vous avez remarqueé, je le mets à jour tous les vendredi comme pour la fic, donc si vous avez le temps après avoir lu le chapitre, allez y faire un tour, ce serait sympa ! Merci ! Bisous et à très bientôt !**

**Au fait, pour vous remonter le moral, j'ai une autre bonne nouvelle : j'ai eu une autre idée de génie ce qui a rallongé la fic de 2 nouveaux chapitres ! Ce qui nous en fait 14 au lieu de 12 ! Merci qui ?**

_LE GRIMOIRE DES SORTS._

_**Sortilège De Désarmement.**_

Puissant et efficace, ce sort désarme à coup sûr un adversaire, qu'il tienne entre ses mains une baguette magique ou une hache à double tranchant. En fait, les magiciens qui l'ont mis au point de manière anonyme ont dû s'inspirer à la fois de sorts de télékinésie (voir **_Wingardium Leviosa_**), mais aussi de sortilèges mineurs de contrôle sur les personnes. Le sort de désarmement, si on le décortique, entraîne deux phénomènes : d'une part l'objet visé est attiré avec force vers le lanceur de sort, et , d'autre part, les mains de la victime s'engourdissent pendant quelques instants ce qui les empêche de retenir quoi que ce soit. C'est ce dernier mécanisme, presque imperceptible, qui fait la spécificité du sortilège et son efficacité. Tous les maléfices qui permettent de faire déplacer des objets peuvent s'avérer inefficaces si l'adversaire s'acharne à ne pas lâcher ce qu'il tient.

Bien entendu, plus le sorcier est puissant et plus le sortilège de désarmement sera violent, mais aussi, ce qui est plus intéressant, plus la trajectoire qu'effectue l'objet visé sera précise. Alors qu'un mage débutant aux prises avec une personne armée arrivera tout juste à lui faire tomber son arme des mains, un sorcier puissant la fera voler dans les airs vers lui et s'en saisira aisément.

Il est très difficile de parer ce sort, la seule méthode parfaitement avérée est, en fait, de le lancer plus vite que l'adversaire. La formule magique est **_expelliarmus_**.


	6. Le calvaire de Lucius

**Cauchemars au Manoir !**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient ainsi que ma petite Winny et Tipy… Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** comme promis, voici a suite de « **Harry Malfoy** ». J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Toute la fic se passe dans le Manoir. Tout se passe pendant les vacances. Evidemment, je continue le grimoire des sorts jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus aucun sort en stock !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Edelweiz **: coucou ! Un grand merci pour ta review ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! attends, tu n'as pas vu le pire ! bisous !

**serpentis-Draco :** kikoou ! Ca va toi ? merci pour la review ! On n'anticipe pas sur la suite ! C'est défendu ! Je te laisse la surprise ! Mais tu n'es pas très loin ... bisous !

**onarluca** : coucou ! Ca va ? les vacances étaient géniales ! Je suis noire comme si j'étais sortie du four ! j'ai bien cramé et c'était pas voulu ! Merci pour la review ! Tu vas voir, Narcissia nous réserve encore pleins de plans foireux et tordus à souhait ! bisous !

**la-shinegami** : Kikou ! Ca va ? Merci pour la review ! Je me suis faite attendre ? C'est vrai c'était un peu long pour vous mais pas pour moi, j'ai quand même regretté de ne pas avoir mon ordi : je dois recopier tous les nouveaux chapitres ! Je meurs ! Je trouve que c'est pas mal de se faire attendre parfois, pas toi ? bisous !

**sissidu57500 :** kikou ! Ca va , merci pour cette très longue review ! J'ai adoré ! pour ta question, (je ne préciserai pas) ; tu veux pas en discuter par mail, je préférai ou on en parle pas du tout ! C'est mieux ! qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? pour la traduc, j'y travaille mais j'ai encore pleins de chapitres à recopier (pourquoi je peux pas emmener mon ordi en vacances ?) alors un peu de patience ! ca va venir, promis ! en plus, j'ai la rentrée le 5, bref, stress au max ! a part ça , tout va bien ! bisous !

**Amy Keira** : kikou ! ca va ? merci pour la review ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? moi, c'était génial ! 30° à l'ombre ! bisous !

**Pilut :** kikou ! Ca va ? ta drogue ! Ca vient ça vient ! J'ai rajouté des chapitres, tu vas pas être en manque ! j'espère qu'ils vont te plaire ! bisous !

**Thealie** : kikou ! Ca va ? merci pour la review ! T'as tout deviné ma grande ! il va morfler ! mais, pour sa consolation (ou son malheur, ça dépend du point de vue) il sera pas tout seul ! Severus aussi ! je suis content que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! Je trouve que celui-ci est encore meilleur ! ( pire, du point de vue de Lucius, mais ne dramatisons pas !) bisous !

**Yotma** : koukou ! merci pour le petit mot ! Il arrive le 26 août ! il est là , le Père Noël ! ( oups, c'est pas ça !) enfin bref ! j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant ! bisous !

**alinemcb54 **: kikou ! Je veux mes vacances ! Veux pas retourner au bahut ! snifffffffffff ! c'est passer trop vite ! Enfin, pour moi ! pour vous, je ne pense pas puisque vous attendiez tous le nouveau chapitre qui vient (enfin !) d'arriver ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! bisous !

**satya** : elle arrive la suite ! elle sort du four ! Aïe , ça brûle ! bisous !

**crystal d'avalon :** kikou ! Tout va bien ? T'as décider de faire le tour de l'europe ? d'abord l'Italie et maintenant l'Espagne, c'est quoi la suite du programme ? on est pas bien en France ? J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et qu'il ne se sera pas fait attendre trop longtemps ! bisous !

**Danielove** : kikou ! joyeux noel, la suite est arrivée ! (c'est pour rire, j'ai pas perdu la boule ! pas encore ...) ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! bisous !

**Rebecca-Black** : kikou ! Rassure-moi, tu fais pas dans le sadomaso ? Ce coup-ci, c'est Lucius qui prend tout dans les dents, pour changer un peu, on va pas tuer le pauvre Severus tout de suite, j'en ai encore besoin pour la suite ( range le maître des potions dans le placard en attendant le prochain acte). J'espère que ça te plaira tout autant ! kissous !

**EvIl-aNGel666** : et voila ! encore une (ou un ?) qui fait dans le sadomaso ! Vous êtes tous une bande de pervers ! Je vais pas tous les tuer tout de suite ! ils ont encore leur utilité ! ( regarde Lucius en train d'agiter une feuille de palmier pour évanter son auteur de fanfic favorite). Tu vois ?

Il faut y aller doucement ! je parle pas pour lulu qui va en prendre plein la poire dans ce chapitre ... bisous !

**Severia ROGUE** : Bonnes vacances ma cocotte ! je te garde le chapitre au chaud ! j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Tu vas où ? (si c'est pas indiscret ?) Bisous et à très bientôt !

**addams42 :** koukou ! ca va ? Terminator ? non non, c'est bien les black ! Je l'ailu aussi en anglais ! il me semble que le tome en français sort fin octobre, début novembre mais je suis pas sûre, je l'ai déjà ( in english), alors ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment ! bisous !

**garla sama** : alors là , bravo ! tu as tout à fait résumé le bazar qu'est cette histoire ! tout le monde n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! pour Lucius et Harry, c'est dans ce chapitre, je te laisse voir ...pour la suite, ben... on verra ! bisous !

**Lilou **: kikou ! tu as vraiment de la chance toi ! les autres attendent depuis un mois, ce fichu nouveau chapitre ! tu as de la veine ! ca te plait ? j'espère bien ! qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'histoire ? big bisous !

**_Chapitre 6:_ Le calvaire de Lucius…**

Harry dormait comme un ange dans les bras de sa mère. Silencieusement, Lucius s'approcha d'elle. Il devina à son expression que la situation ne lui déplaisait pas du tout ! Il se plaça à ses côtés et lui dit :

-« C'est bien joli cette histoire mais où il va dormir ? »

Sans même le regarder, car elle savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas sa réponse, elle lui dit :

-« Dans notre chambre, évidement ! »

A ces mots, les yeux de Lucius s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes.

-« QUOI , cria t-il, il n'en est pas question ! »

-« Tu préfères que je le mette dans sa chambre habituelle et qu'il s'étouffe avec les draps ? » lui demanda calmement Narcissia qui continuait à regarder son fils comme si c'était un ange tombé du ciel.

-« Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, se reprit Lucius qui ne souhaitait pas ça du tout, mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir dormir la nuit, moi ! »

-« Mais il dort comme un ange, ça m'étonnerait qu'il se réveille… » dit Narcissia, en faisant les yeux doux à son mari, ce qui lui arrivait uniquement quand elle voulait absolument quelque chose.

Lucius rendit les armes.

- « Bon, d'accord mais seulement jusqu'à ce qu'il grandisse un peu, après il retourne dans sa chambre ! »

-« Merci mon chéri, tu es un ange ! » murmura Narcissia, absolument ravie.

Sur ces mots, elle appela Winny, celle-ci apparut à côté d'elle ne sachant pas ce qu'elle lui voulait puisqu'elle n'obéisssait plus qu'à Harry, qui ne risquait pas de lui demander quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

-« Winny, tu sais ou se trouve le berceau de Draco ? L'elfe acquiesça silencieusement. Tu peux le mettre dans notre chambre ? On garde Harry avec nous, on ne peut pas le laisser seul… »

En disant cela, elle lui montra le bébé dans ses bras, car visiblement Winny ne comprenait pas pourquoi son maître avait besoin d'un berceau. Elle vit le visage du bébé endormi et reconnut son maître. Souriant, elle s'inclina devant Narcissia et disparut à la recherche du berceau qui était on ne savait où depuis que Draco avait eu sa propre chambre.

Lorsque Lucius, accompagné de sa femme et de son fils, arriva dans sa chambre, il vit que le berceau était en place en face de leur lit, au cas où…

Sans plus de cérémonie, Narcissia embrassa son fils et le mit dans son berceau avant de rejoindre Lucius, au lit.

**Au beau milieu de la nuit…**

Lucius se réveilla en sursaut, ne sachant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Puis il l'entendit.

Ouiiiiiiiiiiin !

C'était Harry qui pleurait au beau milieu de la chambre.

« Ca y est ! J'en étais sûr ! » Marmonna t-il en cachant sa tête sous son oreiller. Mais rien à faire, il l'entendait toujours…

-« Tu peux le faire taire ? » demanda t-il à sa femme qui venait seulement de se réveiller.

-« Voyons Lucius, il va se calmer tout seul…il a peut-être fait un cauchemar… » Essaya t-elle de le calmer.

-« Il a fait un cauchemar…, dit-il en imitant sa femme, et moi j'aimerai DORMIR ! »

-« Tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux, tu ne l'entendra plus ! » lui dit-elle en se levant pour voir ce qu'il avait.

Elle prit Harry dans ses bras qui se calma tout de suite en la voyant sourire. Puis, elle le reposa dans le berceau et il se rendormit aussitôt.

-« Tu vois ? J'avais raison ! » Dit-elle à son mari en retournant se coucher. « Il n'y avait rien du tout ! »

-« Il m'a quand même réveillé ! » maugréa Lucius.

-« Pauvre chou ! lui dit Narcissia, tu veux aussi un câlin pour te calmer ? »

-« Si c'est demandé aussi gentiment », dit Lucius en souriant et en se rapprochant d'elle.

-« Lucius, arrête tes bêtises ! Tu vas le réveiller ! » lui dit Narcissia en lui tournant le dos.

-« Ben voyons… » Bougonna t-il en essayant de se rendormir.

Dix minutes plus tard, les pleurs reprirent de plus belle.

-« Pitié, fais-le taire ! » dit Lucius, qui commençait vraiment à en avoir assez. Il n'était même plus tranquille dans sa propre chambre !

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? » lui dit sa femme.

-« Fais-le taire ou je le balance par la fenêtre, moi ! » dit-il.

-« Lucius ! dit Narcissia d'une voix horrifiée, tu ne ferais pas ça ! »

-« Oh si, je le ferais s'il ne se tait pas ! »

-« Bon bon, ça va ! » dit Narcissia en se levant.

Elle fit la seule chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas : elle prit le gamin dans ses bras et le ramena avec elle dans le lit. Elle se coucha, le bébé dormait contre elle.

-« Ah non ! Je ne le veux pas dans mon lit ! » dit-il en le voyant juste à côté de lui.

-« Ce que tu peux être égoïste ! Ou je le laisse là-bas et il pleure toutes les dix minutes, ou je le garde avec moi et on est tranquille, qu'est-ce que tu choisis ? » lui dit-elle, connaissant très bien la réponse.

-« Ca va ! Mais qu'il me fiche la paix ! » Dit-il de mauvaise grâce.

-« Bonne nuit mon chéri ! » lui dit-elle en l'embrassant.

-« C'est ça, bonne nuit ! Sauf qu'il est déjà 3 heures du matin, dans cette histoire ! »

-« Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! » lui dit Narcissia qui commençait à en avoir assez et qui voulait aussi dormir. Une longue journée s'annonçait le lendemain…enfin, surtout pour Lucius mais il n'était pas encore a courant… Narcissia avait préféré lui laisser la surprise avant d'éviter encore une scène mais elle savait de toute manière qu'elle avait toujours le dernier mot sur tout !

A suivre…

C'est une blague, je continue toute la journée suivante ! Bande de petits veinards !

**Le lendemain matin…**

Après le petit déjeuner, Narcissia se leva de table et se prépara à partir, disant à Draco de se préparer, lui aussi.

-« Où allez-vous ? » demanda Lucius, soupçonneux.

-« Sur le Chemin de Traverse, il faut acheter les affaires de classe pour Harry et Draco ! » lui dit sa femme. « Tu avais déjà oublié ? »

-« Non ! Tu emmènes Harry avec toi ? » demanda t-il, présentant un coup fourré de la part de sa très chère épouse qu'il adorait du fond du cœur mais qui avait parfois tendance à lui jouer des tours de cochons lorsque ça la prenait.

-« Harry ? Tu es malade ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? Non, il reste là sous ta surveillance, bien sûr » lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-« Je l'aurai parié ! » dit-il.

-« Tu disais quelque chose, Mon Chéri ? » demanda Narcissia qui avait parfaitement entendu.

-« Non, rien de spécial » dit-il.

-« Draco ? Tu es prêt ? Nous pouvons y aller ? » appela Narcissia .

-« Oui, Mère ! » dit Draco qui venait juste d'arriver à côté d'elle avec toutes les listes de fournitures pour Harry et lui.

-« Très bien ! dit sa mère, va m'attendre devant le cheminée j'ai un mot à dire à ton père avant de partir… »

-« Oui Mère ! » dit-il avant de partir, sachant très bien ce qu'elle allait dire à son père…

Celle-ci se tourna vers son mari qui attendait ce fameux « mot ».

-« Ah Lucius ! dit-elle, juste une petite chose… »

-« Je t'écoute ma chérie… » dit le Lucius en question qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle allait dire.

-« Voilà, dit-elle, j'aimerai que tu t'occupes de Harry pendant mon absence, Severus n'a pas le temps, il est plongé dans ses potions et de toute façon, je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de lui pour le moment… Alors, je te préviens si j'apprends qu'il s'est passé quoi que ce soit ou qu'il est arrivé une seule chose à Harry pendant que tu était sensé le surveiller, je te pulvérise ! » Dit-elle en appuyant bien sur **je te pulvérise** ! « Bonne journée, mon chéri ! » dit-elle en souriant.

-« Merci, mon ange ! » dit Lucius avec un sourire mais il n'en menait pas large. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire pour s'occuper d'un gamin. C'était Narcissia qui s'occupait de Draco pendant que lui était au ministère.

« Je sens que je vais pas m'amuser ! » se dit-il.

-« Lucius ? » appela Narcissia en se tournant vers lui alors qu'elle était déjà devant la cheminée.

-« Oui ? » répondit l'intéressé, s'attendant à d'autres…recommandations

-« J'ai dit à Winny de descendre le berceau dans le salon, comme ça tu pourras le surveiller, je ne veux pas qu'il reste seul dans notre chambre ! » dit-elle avant de disparaître dans la cheminée.

« Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ? » se demanda le pauvre Lucius.

**Quelques heures plus tard…**

Lucius était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil préféré, au salon. A côté de lui, se trouvait le berceau, avec un Harry sage comme une image à l'intérieur. En effet, avant de partir, Narcissia avait eu le bon sens de le réveiller et de lui donner à manger en prévision de son départ. Elle connaissait trop bien Lucius pour savoir que, si Harry pleurait, ça ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit de lui donner à manger. Ah ! Les hommes ! On ne pouvait rien leur demander ! (Pour les garçons qui me lisent, s'il y en a, ne tuez pas l'auteur, c'est l'avis de Narcissia pas le mien même si je suis assez d'accord avec !)

Lucius lisait tranquillement son journal lorsque la sérénade recommença.

« Ca faisait longtemps ! » se dit-il .

Avec un très gros soupir, il posa son journal sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et se leva pour aller voir ce qui arrivait encore à Harry. Celui pleurait encore et on devait certainement l'entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout du manoir. Ce qui fit accélérer Lucius pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Ne voyant rien d'anormal, il retourna vers le fauteuil car lorsque Harry l'avait vu s'approcher, il avait cessé de pleurer. Puis tout à coup, il recommença. Excédé, Lucius se releva de son fauteuil.

-« Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs, Harry, tu vas perdre patience avant moi ! » lui dit Lucius en revenant vers lui.

De nouveau, il s'arrêta de pleurer.

-« Ca va mal finir, Harry ! » le prévint Lucius qui était entrain de perdre patience en premier.

Sans même chercher à savoir pourquoi Harry pleurait, il retourna dans son fauteuil, bien décidé à ne plus en sortir sans une bonne raison ou jusqu'au retour de Narcissia.

A peine dans son fauteuil, la musique repartit.

« On reste calme, se dit Lucius, je n'entends rien, il n'y a rien dans la pièce ! ».

Mais Harry continuait encore et encore. Cette fois, au bout de dix minutes, les nerfs de Lucius lâchèrent et il se leva puis se dirigea vers ce maudit berceau qui lui empoisonnait la vie comme ce n'était même pas permis ! Par Salazar, qu'est-ce qu'il avait donc fait au ciel pour mériter ça ?

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ! cria Lucius en arrivant devant Harry . Si tu me déranges encore une fois pour rien, gamin ou pas, je vais te mettre une fessée dont tu te souviendras ! »

Mais ce que Lucius ignorait, c'est que Harry avait gardé sa mémoire. Il se souvenait exactement de ce qui s'était passé. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas parler et comptait bien profiter de la situation ! Les premières fois où il avait pleuré, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Il avait fait cela pour qu'on s'occupe de lui car il s'ennuyait tout seul dans le berceau. Malheureusement, Narcissia n'était pas là pour jouer avec lui. Il n'avait donc que Lucius pour se passer le temps. Et il avait parfaitement compris ce que Lucius venait de lui crier à la figure ! Il était bien gentil son papa chéri, mais il ne fallait pas abuser de sa patience, ni trop tirer sur la corde ! Harry se promis de s'en souvenir à l'avenir !

**Pendant ce temps là, sur le chemin de Traverse…**

-« Mère, vous êtes sûre qu'on ne devrait pas rentrer ? » demanda Draco, qui croulait sous les paquets contenants des vêtements pour Harry et lui.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre ton père ! Je suis certaine qu'il se débrouille très bien avec Harry ! Je suis sûre qu'ils s'amusent comme des fous ! Surtout Lucius, tu penses bien ! Il n'est pas capable de donner le biberon à un gamin ! Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour voir ça ! » dit sa mère en riant aux éclats.

-« Vous êtes sûre ? » redemanda Draco, dubitatif.

-« Certaine ! Je l'ai fait exprès ! Cet accident de potion est du pain béni, tu peux me croire ! Lucius n'a pas l'habitude de s'occuper d'enfants, c'est le moment ou jamais d'apprendre ! Et si tu as remarqué, Harry et lui ne sont pas très liés. Harry vient toujours me voir moi quand il a un problème, jamais Lucius. C'est l'occasion de créer des liens entre eux. C'est plus facile pour Harry de me parler à moi, qu'à Lucius. Alors que pour toi, il n'y a pas de différence entre nous deux. C'est ce résultat que j'aimerai obtenir entre Harry et Lucius. Ils vont en baver un peu mais c'est pour leur bien ! Harry n'a aucun problème avec moi mais avec son père, il y a toujours une certaine gêne, l'impression qu'il ne se sent pas bien quand il est là, qu'il n'a pas l'impression de faire partie de sa famille. »

-« Et Père ? » demanda Draco.

-« Au début, il n'était pas ravi quand je lui ai demandé d'adopter Harry mais il a vite vu que j'avais raison. Il est très gentil et s'adapte très facilement. Mais c'est pareil, Lucius pense que Harry le voit encore, ce qui est probablement le cas, comme la personne qu'il a vu en seconde année. Ce qui n'est qu'une apparence, tu le sais comme moi ! Mais, c'est ça le problème entre ces deux-là ! Ils confondent les apparences avec la réalité ! On va donc essayer de les rapprocher pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucun problème ! Je suis convaincue que c'est possible ! »

-« Je le crois aussi ! » dit Draco.

Lui aussi voulait essayer d'améliorer les relations entre son père et son frère.

**Dans le salon du manoir Malfoy…**

Lucius se tenait à présent devant Harry qui continuait à pleurer sous son nez.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? » se demanda Lucius. « Pourquoi Narcissia n'est jamais là quand j'ai besoin d'elle ? »

Voyant qu'il ne servait à rien de se poser des questions, il décida d'essayer de calmer Harry. Il le prit tout doucement dans ses bras, en faisant attention de ne pas le laisser tomber. Narcissia le tuerait à coup sûr, il en était certain ! Puis il le cala doucement contre lui, il n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie mais si sa femme pouvait le faire, il pouvait le faire lui aussi !

Il revint doucement vers son fauteuil, avec le bébé dans les bras et s'assit en faisant attention à ne pas secouer le gamin.

« Misère, pensa t-il à voix haute, tu m'en fait voir de toutes les couleur, Harry ! ».

Il posa le bébé sur ses genoux et l'observa un moment. Celui-ci s'accrochait à lui et tiraillait sa chemise comme s'il voulait quelque chose. Malheureusement pour Lucius, il ne pouvait pas parler.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? « lui demanda t-il doucement, sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

Il vit Harry regarder quelque chose sur sa droite, comme s'il voulait lui montrer quelque chose. Curieux, il se tourna lui aussi et vit ou plutôt devina ce qu'il voulait lui montrer : l'horloge. Elle indiquait 17 heures.

Soudain, Lucius comprit ce que voulait Harry.

-« Tu as faim, c'est ça ? » lui demanda Lucius en souriant.

Harry vit que Lucius avait comprit, il cessa de pleurer et continua à tiraillait la chemise de son père pour le décider à bouger de son fauteuil et à aller lui chercher à manger.

Lucius rie en voyant Harry s'accrocher à lui.

-« C'est bon, j'ai compris le message ! » dit-il.

Il appela Winny et l'envoya préparer un biberon pour Harry. Elle revint quelque minutes plus tard et le donna à Lucius qui se brûla les doigts en le prenant.

« Ouille ça brûle ! » se dit-il.

-« On va attendre un peu ! » dit-il à Harry qui regardait la bouteille en verre avec un œil intéressé.

Lorsqu'il jugea qu'il pouvait prendre la bouteille sans se cramer les doigts, Lucius prit le biberon et le tendit à Harry.

-« Si tu le veux, tu vas me montrer comment on s'y prend parce que j'ai jamais fait ça, moi ! » Lui dit-il.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le répéter, deux secondes plus tard Harry avait déjà avaler le quart du biberon sous les yeux ahuris de Lucius qui ne l'avait jamais vu avaler aussi vite quoi que ce soit.

Lorsque la bouteille fut vide, Lucius la reposa sur la table près de lui. Puis Harry fit la chose à laquelle son père s'attendait le moins (normal, il s'est jamais occupé de Draco !) : il rota tellement fort que Lucius crut qu'il allait vomir sur son pantalon.

« Manquait plus que ça ! » se dit-il mais rien ne se passa, heureusement pour lui.

Puis, Harry s'amusa à escalader son père pour se pendre à son coup. Lucius glissa un doigt dans la petite main de Harry et le chatouilla. Il entendit le gamin rire. Las, il s'endormit laissant Lucius finir de lire son journal, enfin. Le blond n'était pas très à l'aise pour lire : d'une main il tenait Harry pour ne pas qu'il tombe, de l'autre il tenait son journal.

C'est dans cette position que Narcissia et Draco le trouvèrent à leur retour du Chemin de Traverse.

**A SUIVRE…**

Ca vous a plu ? Ne venez pas me dire que le chapitre était trop court ! Sinon, je vous décapite ! Le texte seul fait 8 pages word ! Des commentaires ? J'espère ! Laissez une petite review ! Si vous n'êtes pas morts après avoir lu jusque là, vous avez encore assez d'énergie pour en laisser une ! Bisous et au prochain chapitre, Chibigokû2002.

Ps : j'ai mis mon blog à jour, si ça vous intéresse...et non, je ne suis pas morte pendant les vacances !

_LE GRIMOIRE DES SORTS._

_**Sortilège D'Annulation.**_

L'effet de ce sort, après en avoir prononcé la formule magique _« Finite Incantatem »_ est d'interrompre un maléfice sur une personne ou un objet. Plus que tout autre sortilège, sa mise en œuvre est pleinement en fonction du sort à annuler. Par exemple, il bien plus délicat d'arrêter un sort que l'on ne connaît pas qu'un sortilège commun. Et plus un sort es puissant ( Doloris par exemple), plus il est compliqué de l'interrompre. Les effets ne sont cependant par rétro-actifs. C'est-à-dire que l'interruption d'un sort n'annule pas ses effets passés. Prenons le cas d'une victime d'un sort de tentacules ; si elle bénéficie du « _finite incantatem_ », ses appendices gluants arrêteront de pousser sur son corps, mais ceux qui s'étaient déjà développer devront être éliminés par un autre sort. Selon le même principe, il est impossible d'annuler les effets d'un _Avada Kedavra_, et ressusciter la victime. En fait, le sortilège d'annulation de la magie s'applique à toute magie dont les effets sont continus dans le temps, ce qui en fait une bonne partie.

Voici quelques exemples : un vase est la cible d'un sort d'attraction et se dirige vers le lanceur de sort. En interrompant les effets magiques, ce vase retrouve ses propriétés normales, il s'immobilise en plein vol et tombe naturellement sur le sol… Une autre situation se présente avec une victime d'un sort de chatouillis : grâce à une annulation de la magie, le maléfice (Titillando ou Rictusampra) est brisé immédiatement.


	7. Courrier pour Narcissia

**Cauchemars au Manoir !**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient ainsi que ma petite Winny et Tipy… Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** comme promis, voici a suite de « **Harry Malfoy** ». J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Toute la fic se passe dans le Manoir. Tout se passe pendant les vacances. Evidemment, je continue le grimoire des sorts jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus aucun sort en stock !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

mini pouce06 : kikou ! Ca va ? Merci pour la review ! je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plus ! bisous !

crystal d'avalon : kikoo ! Tu vas bien ? merci pour la review ! je l'ai adorée ! bisous !

onarluca : Coucou ! Merci pour la review ! a bientôt, bisous !

la-shinegami : Comment trop court mon chapitre ? (prépare la hache !) il est pas bien mon chapitre ! ( attention à la réponse !) on dit merci qui ? Bises !

sissidu57500 : Kikou ! ca va ? T'as raison, on n'en parle pas, c'est mieux ! mais tu verra dans le chapitre 9 ... merci pour la review ! Tu m'écris plus ? bisous !

alinemcb54 : Merci, merci merci ... Je t'adore ! Il y aura d'autres scènes comme ça, promis !

bisous !

lyly : merci ! A bientôt, bises !

serpentis-Draco : merci ! il y en aura d'autres, promis ! kissous !

garla sama : Ca y est ! Encore une sadique ! ca te fait rire le malheur des autres ? moi aussi, j'adore casser du sucre sur le dos de Lucius ! il faut pas se moquer de lui ! voyons ! ca ne se fait pas ! merci pour ta review ! Lucius a été très vexé que tu l'ai traité d'empoté ! il fait la tête depuis une semaine ! il faut dire ça avec modération ! pour ce chapitre...ben, je te laisse découvrir ! bisous ! C'est une blague bien sûr ! J'ai bien ri en lisant ta review ! ( une petite précision : mon ordi portable s'appelle Lucius, si il lit ça, il va me faire la tête pendant trois mois, alors j'ai pris celui du bureau, c'est plus sur !) bisous !

Thealie : kIkou ! ca va ? moi aussi, j'aimerai être là pour voir ça ! si j'avais un souhait de réalisable, j'aimerai que ce que j'écris devienne réalité ! ce serait génial ! Tu t'es pas étouffée au moins en riant ? Sur un autre site, une fille a tellement rigoler en lisant un chapitre de harry Malfoy, qu'elle s'est étouffer avec son coca ! attention, c'est dangereux ! merci pour ta review ! bisous !

Nicolas Potter : kikou ! C'était une blague ! je t'ai pas oublié ! C'était pour les autres garçons qui lisent mais qui laissent pas de reviews ! merci pour la review ! j'étais morte de rire en la lisant ! kissous !

Amy Keira : j'adore quand tu fais des reviews aussi longues ! il faut croire que ce chapitre t'a particulièrement plu ! j'en suis ravie ! la suite est là ! amuse-toi bien ! bisous !

Rebecca-Black : c'est un interrogatoire ? j'ai droit à un joker , je dirai que Lucius s'est occupé de Draco à partir du moment où il était certain qu'il ne risquait plus de lui vomir dessus ou faire pipi sur sa robe . t'imagine le scandale s'il était aller au ministère avec une robe tachée ! il ne s'en serait jamais remis ! j'espère avoir répondu à ta question, bisous !

Drackyumi : koukou ! contente d'avoir à nouveau une review de ta part ! c'est pas grave, tu me lis, c'est tout ce qui compte ! contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! tu ne l'as pas attendu pour rien, alors ! bisous !

Danielove : kikou ! merci pour la review ! le 6, c'est du délire ! j'espère que ce ne sera pas pareil pour le 7 ou je me tue ! J'exagère tellement avec le caractère de Narcissia ! j'adore ce perso, il m'inspire, pas toi ? bisous !

Chrichri45 : kikou ! merci pour la review ! ca me fait très plaisir ! il est tellement vieux, mon lulu ? bisous !

Pilut : kikou, ca va ? Aucun problème, je peux t'aider pour tes fics, c'est pas les idées qui me manque, si c'est ce que tu veux dire ! Les vacances étaient au beau fixe : 30 ° à l'ombre, les pieds au soleil, à bronzer sous un palmier ! le paradis, quoi ! Faut pas lui en demander trop à Lucius, il en a déjà suffisament ! et ça va continuer ... bisous !

Timi Turner : merchi, merchi, merchi ! Je suis aussi rouge qu'une tomate ! j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! bisous !

addams42 : kikou ! non, on massacre pas l'auteur, sinon plus de fics ! ce serait malheureux, non ? et puis, tous les autres te tueraient sur place ! pour Narcissia, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne s'améliore pas dans les prochains chapitres, pour ne pas dire autre chose ... merci pour ta review et à très bientôt !bisous !

**j'étais ravie de voir que vous avez tous adoré le chapitre 6 ! je vous rassure, il y en aura d'autres comme ça ! vous ne trouvez pas que Narcissia est un peu trop diabolique ? ce sera pire plus tard ... Est-ce que quelqu'un se souvient du nom du glacier sur le chemin de traverse ? j'en ai besoin pour finir le chapitre 11.. merci !**

**_Chapitre 7:_ Courrier pour Narcissia.**

Puis, Harry s'amusa à escalader son père pour se pendre à son coup. Lucius glissa un doigt dans la petite main de Harry et le chatouilla. Il entendit le gamin rire. Las, il s'endormit laissant Lucius finir de lire son journal, enfin. Le blond n'était pas très à l'aise pour lire : d'une main il tenait Harry pour ne pas qu'il tombe, de l'autre il tenait son journal.

C'est dans cette position que Narcissia et Draco le trouvèrent à leur retour du Chemin de Traverse.

Sans faire de bruit, Narcissia se rapprocha de Lucius, qui lui tournait le dos, plongé dans son journal. Arrivée derrière lui, elle vit Harry pendu au cou de son diable de mari et qui dormait comme une souche. Elle sourit en voyant ce spectacle. Apparemment, ses petits plans visant à resserrer les liens entre les deux hommes avaient marché encore mieux que prévu ! Elle en était ravie ! Il y avait dû y avoir de l'animation dans le Manoir pendant son absence ! Elle aurait bien voulu voir ça ! Mais cela aurait tout gâché …

Lucius était ravi ! Harry dormait comme un ange, il avait enfin cessé de le faire tourner en bourrique ! Pour une fois, il pouvait lire tranquillement son journal ! Il n'avait même pas Narcissia pour lui crier dessus ! Le paradis en somme !

Soudain, il vit un mouvement à côté de lui et se retourna brusquement au moment où Narcissia l'embrassait sur la joue. Elle dévia donc un peu et se retrouva à embrasser réellement son mari qui fut très surpris par le baiser et aussi de ne pas l'avoir entendue rentrer.

-« Félicitations, mon chéri », lui souffla t-elle avec un grand sourire. « Tu t'es débrouillé comme un chef ! Il dort comme un ange…et c'est grâce à toi ! »

Lucius croyait rêver, sa femme ? Qui lui faisait des compliments ? Pourquoi pas ? Il n'y avait pas de raison que ça aille toujours dans le même sens ! Il fallait bien avouer que des compliments faits par sa femme, ça lui plaisait beaucoup !

« Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose » commença t-il.

-« Tu plaisantes ? La prochaine fois que je dois partir, je saurai à qui le laisser ! Si cela n'avait pas marché, je l'aurai donné à la voisine, elle a l'habitude… » Dit Narcissia qui ne pensait pas un mot de celle qu'elle disait à propos de la voisine. Elle se serait tuée plutôt que de lui donner Harry même pour une heure !

-« Tu crois que je vais le donner à cette vielle folle ? Il est très bien ici ! On s'entend très bien ! La preuve ! » Dit-il en lui montrant le bébé qui arrivait toujours à dormir malgré la conversation.

-« Du calme, Chéri, c'était une plaisanterie ! » reprit-elle avec un sourire.

-« Tu as un drôle de sens de l'humour, mon ange ! » remarqua t-il.

-« Je voulais m'amuser un peu ! Vous vous entendez mieux ? » Demanda t-elle.

-« Moui…. Beaucoup mieux ! Attends une seconde ! Tu as fait exprès de filer à l'anglaise et de me laisser avec Harry qui m'appelle toutes les deux secondes juste parce qu'il s'ennuie ? » Demanda Lucius, scandalisé en découvrant qu'elle l'avait roulé dans la farine depuis le début.

-« Il ne faut pas voir ça comme ça ! S'expliqua Narcissia, je voulais que vous soyez plus proches tous les deux parce que j'ai remarqué que Harry ne te parle que s'il y est vraiment forcé. S'il a un problème, c'est toujours chez moi qu'il vient. Je voulais qu'il ait confiance en toi, c'est tout… »

-« Je vois…dit Lucius avec un sourire, mais tu vas quand même devoir te faire pardonner pour m'avoir fait passer la pire journée de ma vie ! »

-« Pourquoi pas ? Je viens juste de changer ma collection de chemises de nuit en soie, tu veux voir celles que j'ai ramenées du Chemin de Traverse ? » Dit-elle d'un ton charmeur.

-« Voyons cela… » Dit Lucius en portant sa femme et ses chemises de nuits dans sa chambre…

(Je vous laisse imaginer la suite !)

-« Ca y est ! C'est reparti ! » Soupira Draco.

Il s'approcha tout doucement du fauteuil où son père avait posé Harry avant de disparaître dans sa chambre avec sa femme et les paquets. Harry était réveillé et regardait son frère avec un grand sourire. Draco le prit dans ses bras et s'assit dans le fauteuil de son père. Harry tirait sur les manches de la chemise de Draco et essayait de lui montrer quelque chose.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda doucement le blond à son petit frère.

Harry lui montra quelque chose sur la table du salon. Draco s'approcha et vit le paquet de cartes.

-« Tu veux faire une bataille explosive ? C'est ça ? » Rigola t-il.

Harry continua à tirer sur ses manches et essaya d'attraper le paquet de cartes. Draco l'en empêcha et le tira vers lui.

-« Tu ne peux pas ! Qu'est-ce que je fais si une carte t'explose à la figure ? Mère me tue sur place ! » Dit le blond, soudain pris de panique.

A l'expression qu'affichait Harry, il vit que celui-ci s'ennuyait et n'allait pas tarder à pleurer pour qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il ne voulait pas déranger sa mère et son père ! Son père lui tordrait le cou ! Soudain, il eut une idée.

-« D'accord, on va faire un jeu ! », dit-il à son diable de petit frère qui, quoi qu'il fasse, parvenait toujours à ses fins.

« Tu es un vrai petit monstre ! » pensa Draco qui se garda bien de le dire à voix haute. D'une part, si sa mère l'entendait, il en prendrait pour son grade mais là où elle était, il doutait qu'elle puisse l'entendre, et d'autre part, une fois sa taille normale retrouvée, Harry risquait de lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure pour avoir osé lui dire ça !

Toujours dans ses hautes réflexions philosophiques, Draco arriva devant une grande armoire qui trônait dans un coin du salon. A vue d'œil, elle n'avait rien de particulier mais à l'intérieur, c'était une vraie mine d'or pour les deux enfants ! Avant l'arrivée de Harry, Draco avait toujours eu l'habitude de jouer seul, ce qui n'était pas très engageant, il préférait donc étudier. Mais, une fois que Harry était arrivé, leur parents leur avaient offert plein de jeux sorciers de toutes sortes pour qu'ils puisent s'amuser ensemble. Tous ces jeux se trouvaient dans cette armoire. Il l'ouvrit et commença à chercher un jeu susceptible de convenir à Harry. Et de préférence pas trop dangereux….

Il posa Harry dans un fauteuil, face à l'armoire, de manière à ce qu'il puisse voir lui aussi les jeux. Puis, il commença à farfouiller dans toute l'armoire. Il ressortit d'un tiroir un jeu de construction basique, il était ensorcelé, bien évidemment ! Puis il le montra à Harry qui avait l'air entièrement d'accord avec le choix de son frère.

Ils s'installèrent sur le sol et ouvrirent la boîte de jeu. Le but était simple : le premier qui arrivait à construire une pyramide avait gagné. Un jeu en apparence très simple mais il y avait une subtilité : Les morceaux de puzzle contenaient un sort de lévitation et une fois la boîte ouverte, ils volaient à travers toute la pièce. Il fallait aussi que toutes les pièces aient la même couleur. Une fois en lévitation, les pièces changeaient de couleur aléatoirement.

Avant le début de la partie, chaque joueur devait annoncer à voix haute la couleur que sa pyramide devait avoir. Draco choisit le bleu et Harry le vert en montrant à Draco un morceau de puzzle vert. Les pièces ne changeaient plus de couleur une fois qu'on les avait touchées, il fallait donc choisir juste le bon moment pour les attraper !

Le jeu commença. Draco courait à travers toute la pièce pour attraper ses morceaux de puzzle bleus alors que Harry, un peu plus futé, attendait qu'elles lui passent sous le nez pour les attraper.

Les deux enfants s'amusaient comme des fous ! Au bout d'un moment, Lucius et Narcissia descendirent dans le salon, attirés par les éclats de rire des deux enfants. Ils virent Draco courir dans tout le salon et sautiller dans tous les coins pour attraper ses pièces alors que Harry attendait patiemment qu'elles passent devant lui…

Ne voulant pas les déranger, ils allèrent en silence s'asseoir dans le canapé. Personne ne remarqua leur présence. Draco courait après ses pièces et lorsqu'il les avait enfin toutes attrapé, il vit avec horreur que Harry avait déjà fini sa pyramide depuis un bon bout de temps et le regardait sauter dans toute la pièces et faire le pitre… et il y avait ses parents en prime qui avaient du mal à se retenir de rire devant ce spectacle.

Rouge de honte, le blond retourna à côté de Harry.

-« Ca va, t'as gagné ! » dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Après le dîner, chacun retourna à ses occupations : Severus dans ses potions qui commençaient vraiment à lui donner le tournis. La moutarde commençait à lui monter au nez devant la liste qu'il avait encore à faire. Depuis l'accident avec Harry, il avait décider de laisser tomber les potions de rajeunissement et de commencer par les autres…Harry, emmené par Draco retourna jouer au salon, suivis de leurs parents qui s'installèrent dans le canapé, en pleine lecture. Draco avait remarqué que son petit frère avait un peu grandi et qu'il tenait pratiquement debout maintenant. Il l'aidait un peu à marcher mais, au moins, il n'avait plus besoin de le porter toute la journée !

Alors que tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations, on entendit quelque chose frapper à la fenêtre. Tout le monde se retourna pour apercevoir une chouette qui portait une dizaine de paquets et de lettres. Elle était recouverte de rubans et de nœuds de toutes les couleurs.

En l'apercevant, Narcissia crut voir un sapin de Noël, il ne manquait plus que les lumières…

**A SUIVRE…**

Ca vous plait ? Une idée de ce qu'il y a dans les lettres ? Envoyez-moi une petite review, s'il vous plait ! Bisous, Chibigokû2002. Mise à jour du blog ! Ce coup-ci, je mets des photos toutes neuves des acteurs ! J'ai pratiquement tout le monde : Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron... et des nouveaux fonds d'écrans de la coupe de feu ! Allez jeter un œil ! Ça vaut le détour !

_LE GRIMOIRE DES SORTS._

_**Sortilège De Remontée.**_

Voilà un sortilège assez méconnu de la grande masse des sorciers, mais que les fonctionnaires du ministère de la magie connaissent bien car il simplifie notablement leurs enquêtes. Il permet de connaître les derniers sorts utilisés par une baguette magique. Son utilisation est simple. Il suffit que le lanceur de sort touche de sa propre baguette magique celle qu'il souhaite interroger. Il prononce alors la formule magique : « **_Prior Incantato_** » et aussitôt, à la jonction des deux baguettes jaillit une pâle réplique visuelle du dernier sort, la difficulté étant de savoir à quoi elle correspond.

Le phénomène de remontée de la magie, encore appelé Priori Incantatum , demande une expérience certaine, certains sorts ayant une représentation visuelle pour le moi,s insolite.

Voici quelques cas parmi les plus communs : un maléfice du saucisson sera représenté par des cordes et un bâillon, le sortilège impardonnable Doloris fera apparaître une bouche criant de douleur, et un sortilège de fumée sera naturellement dévoilé par une légère fumée verdâtre.

Pour faire disparaître cette représentation, il suffit de prononcer : « **_Destructum_** ». Les effets de la remontée de la magie ne sont pas encore totalement connus. Bien que facile à utiliser, c'est là une magie puissante faisant appel à des propriétés des flux magiques que seuls les spécialistes comprennent. Des cas de Priori Incantatum peuvent parfois se déclencher d'eux-mêmes, mais cela reste, heureusement, très rare.


	8. Le bal

**Cauchemars au Manoir !**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient ainsi que ma petite Winny et Tipy… Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **Aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** Comme promis, voici la suite de « **Harry Malfoy** ». J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Toute la fic se passe dans le Manoir. Tout se passe pendant les vacances. Evidemment, je continue le grimoire des sorts jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus aucun sort en stock !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami : Coucou ! Merci pour la review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Je vous réserve encore plein d'autres surprises ! Bisous !

Danielove: Coucou ! C'est des paquets d'anniversaire !Tu as raison ! Mais ce ne sont pas ceux de Harry ! Son annivesaire n'est que dans le chapitre 12, je suis en train de l'écrire… Je ne te dis pas à qui ils sont ! Pour le tome 7, j'aimerai bien que Lucius sorte de prison ( on peut rêver !) et se joigne à Harry et Draco!Mais pas de mort dans ce groupe-là ! Et toi ? Bisous !

Amy Keira: Kikou ! Merci pour la review !J'adore ! Les lettres ? Surprise ! Je te laisse voir ! Je suis contente que la scène du jeu de consruction t'ai plue ! J'ai inventé le jeu de toutes pièces ! Ça m'est venu comme ça ! Des idées qui viennent comme ça quand tu es concentrée sur ce que tu écris… Bisous !

Lyly : Kikou !Merci pour le nom ! Je ne m'en souvenais plus ! Grâce à ça, j'ai pu terminer le chapitre 11 ! Je commence maintenant le 12 ! Il y en a quinze de prévu ! Je connais déjà la fin! Bisous et à bientôt !

garla sama : Coucou ! Tu as tout à fait raison ! C'est mon Lulu qui m'a soufflé la fin ! En fait, c'est lui qui me dicte toute cette histoire de fous ! Je l'ai enfermé dans mon pc portable (qui donc s'appelle Lucius) et il me dicte tout ça joyeusement ! C'est pas génial ! Pour les lettres, surprise ! Tu verras bien !Comment ça je mets la honte à un perso dans chaque chapitre ? C'est eux qui se la mette tout seul ! D'ailleurs, ça va pa s'améliorer dans les chapitres suivants …hum hum …

Sur ce, je te fais de gros bisous et à bientôt !

la-shinegami: Kikou ! Je confirme, tu as mis « trop court ! » ! Pour les chapitres, je les écris quand j'ai le temps, c'est-à-dire pas souvent avec la fac et, en plus, certains sont plus faciles que d'autres à écrire ! Par exemple, pour le chapitre 6, j'ai mis deux heures, pour le 11, deux semaines… Donc, je ne peux pas forcer pour écrire, j'attends que les idées viennent! Pas d'histoires d'amour au programme mais beaucoup de gaffes ! Bisous !

mini pouce06 : Kikou ! Les paquets ? Tout le monde est obsédé par ces paquets ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils de spécial ? Surprise ! Tu verras plus tard ! Bisous et à bientôt !

addams42 : Kikou ! Merci pour le nom et la review ! C'était le nom français que je voulais ! J'ai enfin pu finir le chapitre 11 ! Merci ! Bataille explosive ? Quand tu perds la partie, toutes les cartes t'explosent à la figure ! En tout cas, c'est comme ça que je le vois ! Kissous et à bientôt !

Eliwan : Coucou ! C'était bien les vacances ? La fic ne te dépayse pas alors ! Il y a quand même un avantage : Harry ne te colle pas toute la journée ! Tu étais où ? Dans une colonie de vacances ? Bisous !

missfouinette : Ravie que ça te plaise ! Bisous !

Satya: Elle arrive la suite, elle sort du four ! Attention à ne pas te brûler les doigts ! Bisous !

Chrichri45 : Et voilà, la suite arrive! On dit merci qui ? Merci Père Noël ! Bisous !

Rebecca-Black: Merci ! Tu as reçu mon mail ? Vais voir après si j'ai une réponse ! Ce sera encore plus mimi dans les chapitres suivants ! Promis ! Bisous !

Sissidu57500: Kikou ! Ça va ? La rentrée, c'était hier, pour moi ! J'avais juste une heure de cours à la fac, on nous a donné l'emploi du temps et on a palabré, c'est tout ! Je me suis dit que ça vous remonterait le moral si je postais le chapitre jeudi soir plutôt que vendredi ! C'était une bonne idée, non ? C'était bien la rentrée ? Bisous !

crystal d'avalon : Coucou ! Il t'a plu le jeu ? Tant mieux ! J'ai mis du temps à le trouver, celui-là !Des reviews comme ça, j'en veux tous les jours ! Bisous !

serpentis-draco :  Merci pour la review ! Bisous !

Tinkerbell Snape : Kikou ! Merci beaucoup ! Bisous !

Onarluca : Merci et à bientôt, kissous !

Thealie : Kikou ! Perdu ! C'est pas les Weasley! Merci pour le nom du glacier ! Bisous !

Griffounette :  Kikou ! Merci pour la review ! Pour les chapitres, en fait c'est simple ! Je n'en mets qu'un par semaine parce que comme ça, ça medonn le temps d'en écrire un ou deux autres ! Si je les mettais dès que je les avais écrits, vous devriez attendre parfois trois semaines entre deux chapitres! Alors, je préfère n'en mettre qu'un et poster régulièrement ! De plus, je n'ai que trois chapitres d'avance, et avec la fac, je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire souvent! Mais d'ici trois semaines ( le temps que vous arriviez au dernier chapitre que j'ai tapé), j'aurai eu le temps d'écrire un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère avoir répondu à ta question, mais c'était une bonne idée de la poser ! Bisous !

**_Chapitre 8:_ Le bal.**

Alors que tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations, on entendit quelque chose frapper à la fenêtre. Tout le monde se retourna pour apercevoir une chouette qui portait une dizaine de paquets et de lettres. Elle était recouverte de rubans et de nœuds de toutes les couleurs.

En l'apercevant, Narcissia crut voir un sapin de Noël, il ne manquait plus que les lumières…

Lorsque Narcissia ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer la chouette couverte de paquets, toutes les conversations se turent. Tout le monde observait le drôle d'oiseau couvert de rubans et attendait de savoir à qui toutes les lettres et les paquets étaient adressés. L'oiseau se posa sur l'épaule de la maîtresse de maison qui découvrit avec stupeur que tous les colis lui portaient son nom...

Pour plus de discrétion, elle emmena l'oiseau facteur dans le salon. Tout le monde la suivait du regard.

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut ! » dit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil préféré de son mari et prit une enveloppe rouge qui portait le sceau du centre du hibou postal et la lut : (ce qui est en italique, ce sont les mots écrits sur la lettre, le reste c'est elle qui parle...)

« _Chère Madame_, gnagnagna..._Problème avec la destination_... _lettres datant de Noël_...En clair, c'est mes cartes d'anniversaires ! _Désolé du retard_...gnagnagna..._sincères excuses_...tu parles ! » Finit-elle, en terminant la lettre, écoeurée.

Narcissia était certaine que ses amis lui avaient envoyé leurs vœux pour son anniversaire mais comme rien n'était venu, Lucius n'avait pas manqué l'occasion de lui en faire la remarque et pour lui dire que ses amis s'enfichaient pas mal de son anniversaire. Ce qu'il pouvait être mauvaise langue par moment !

Avec un immense soulagement, elle commença à détacher une à une les lettres et paquets de la pauvre chouette qui commençait sérieusement à tirer la langue sous le poids du courrier. Pour la remercier, Narcissia fit apparaître une grande soucoupe pleine d'eau et de la nourriture pur la chouette qui se jeta dessus sans ménagement après un bref hululement de remerciement.

Elle commença à ouvrir les lettres et les cartes d'anniversaires et les lut.

« Tiens une carte du Duc de Winstub ! » (On ne se marre pas avec les noms, s'il vous plait !) Se dit-elle.

Elle commença à la lire :

« _C'est un grand jour qu'aujourd'hui ! Vous venez enfin d'entamer la quarantaine et_... »

« Ah ! Le goujat ! Il aurait pu éviter de me rappeler le chiffre exact ! » S'écria t-elle en jetant la lettre au sol, dans un geste de pur dégoût.

Se disant que cela devait être une de ses plaisanteries douteuses, elle décida de passer à une autre lettre.

« Ah ! Ce cher Max ! J'étais sûre qu'il ne m'avait pas oubliée ! » Se dit-elle en décachetant la lettre.

_« Voici votre anniversaire ! Dîtes-vous que vous êtes encore jeune et belle ! Que vous avez un port de reine malgré la_ **_quarantaine_** ! » lut Narcissia à haute voix, scandalisée.

« Moi aussi, j'ai un chiffre pour toi, vieux schnock ! 66 ! » Hurla t-elle à travers tout le salon et fulminant de rage.

Tout à coup, elle entendit un grattement qui provenait de derrière la porte du salon. Sans un bruit, elle enleva ses chaussures et marcha pieds nus, sans bruit, jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit d'un seul coup. Lucius, qui écoutait de derrière la porte, s'écrasa au sol puis ce fut le tour de Severus qui s'écroula au-dessus de son ami.

-« Vous voulez que je vous aide ?! » leur demanda Narcissia.

-« Inutile, dit Lucius toujours cloué au sol, on t'a entendu crier alors on a voulu voir ce qui se passait... »

Harry et Draco pleuraient de rire de leur place à table. Lucius n'était vraiment pas doué quand il s'agissait de se justifier...

-« Ben voyons..., Dit Narcissia, de toute façon, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans ces lettres. »

Tout à coup, elle regarda la pendule du salon.

« Tout le monde au lit ! Il est dix heures ! » Dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Elle retourna dans la salle à manger et prit son petit Harry dans ses bras et le porta jusque dans sa chambre. Il tenait pratiquement debout et était suffisamment grand pour dormir tout seul, à présent.

Elle l'embrassa et le laissa dormir. Draco aussi était allé se coucher. Elle entra dans sa chambre, l'embrassa à son tour et en ressortit en coup de vent, pressée d'aller se coucher.

**Le lendemain...**

Harry avait encore un peu grandit pendant son sommeil. Il avait à présent l'apparence d'un enfant de 5 ans.

Il s'était réveillé vers les 9 heures du matin et avait surpris Draco pendant son sommeil. Voulant lui faire une surprise, il s'était discrètement glissé dans la chambre de son frère alors que celui-ci dormait encore. S'approchant tout doucement du lit, il sauta dessus et se mit à rire, réveillant le pauvre Draco qui se crut attaqué pendant son sommeil et qui cria à travers tout le manoir. Puis le blond vit son diable de petit frère écroulé de rire à côté de lui, sur son lit.

Voulant se venger de cette mauvaise blague, il se leva et se lança à la poursuite de Harry à travers toute sa chambre puis dans le couloir et enfin à travers tout le manoir mais ne réussit pas à l'attraper malgré tous ses efforts.

Epuisé après cette course, il retourna dans sa chambre où il trouva Harry assis sur son lit.

Draco avait une furieuse envie de l'étrangler pour avoir osé le réveiller ainsi. Mais le gamin, haut comme trois pommes, lui fit un si grand sourire qu'il perdit toute envie de meurtre lorsque le petit garçon lui sauta dans les bras pour lui dire bonjour.

-« Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? » dit Draco au garçon pendu à son cou qui essayait en vain de le chatouiller pour le faire rire.

-« Je t'ai fait peur ? » demanda le garçon avec une petite voix d'enfant que Draco adorait.

-« Ouais ! J'ai bien failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! » dit Draco en riant.

-« Tu crois qu'ils nous ont entendus ? »

-« Ca m'étonnerait ! Père et Mère doivent être déjà en-bas à nous attendre pour le petit-déjeuner... »

-« Ah... », dit Harry, songeur.

-« Mais vu le bruit qu'on a fait, ils ont dû nous entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout du manoir... » Continua le blond.

-« Tu veux dire tout le bruit que **TU** as fais ! » dit le brun en riant.

-« Moi !!?, dit Draco faussement scandalisé, et toi alors ! On t'a entendu rire comme en fou quand tu traversais les couloirs en courant ! »

-« C'est pas vrai ! » se défendit Harry.

-« Si c'est vrai ! » dit Draco en chatouillant son malheureux petit frère qui pleurait de rire dans ses bras mais qui n'arrivait pas à se libérer tant il riait.

C'est dans cette joyeuse ambiance que Draco emmena Harry jusque dans la salle à manger où leurs parents les attendaient pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner...

-« Il y a une guerre, là-haut ? » demande Lucius en voyant entrer Draco qui portait son petit frère, mort de rire.

-« C'était seulement ma petite vengeance pour le réveil brutal qu'il m'a fait subir... » Expliqua Draco en continuant à torturer son frère qui arrivait tout juste à respirer tant il riait. Il ne supportait pas d'être chatouillé et cela, Draco le savait très bien. Il se servait de la faiblesse de son frère pour se venger. Une réaction typique de Serpentards...

Décidant que son frère avait suffisamment subi la torture ultime, Draco posa Harry sur sa chaise, face à Lucius, puis se dirigea vers sa propre chaise, face à sa mère. Les deux parents regardaient leurs enfants avec fierté. Ils avaient bien changé depuis leur rencontre.

-« Désolée de jouer les rabat-joie, commença Narcissia, mais... vous vous souvenez que ce soir nous donnons une fête au Manoir ? »

-« Heu... » dit Draco.

Harry regardait sa mère avec des yeux ronds.

Voyant la réaction de ses enfants, Lucius se lança...

-« Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? »

... et mit les pieds dans le plat !

« Evidemment ! répondit son épouse. Mais je ne veux pas de bêtises ! » ajouta t-elle en regardant les deux enfants qui avaient tout à coup l'air de deux anges tombés du ciel...

-« Mais pour Harry... » tenta Lucius.

-« C'est ton fils, non ? Il faudra bien que tu le montres un jour où l'autre ! » répondit Narcissia en bloc.

-« Oui, dit Severus, mais si quelqu'un le voit plus tard, il ne comprendra pas comment il a pu grandir aussi vite... »

-« Eh bien, on leur dira que c'est grâce à tes bons soins que mon fils de presque 13 ans a l'air d'en avoir 5 ! » dit-elle en regardant Severus qui, sur le coup, ne savait plus où se mettre.

Harry la regardait avec de grands yeux. Elle vit clairement à son regard qu'il avait peur de faire une bêtise.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-elle pour le rassurer, il y aura d'autres enfants de ton âge ! »

Malheureusement, cela ne rassura pas le pauvre Harry qui appréhendait la soirée. La journée passa très vite et le soir arriva et avec lui, les invités...

**A SUIVRE...**

Voili, voilou ! Ça vous a plu ? Envoyez-moi des reviews et n'oubliez pas mon blog ! Merci ! Bisous et à la semaine prochaine, Chibigokû2002.

_LE GRIMOIRE DES SORTS._

_**Sortilège Du Changement de Taille.**_

Voila un sort parmi les plus puissants et donc, naturellement, extrêmement difficile à réaliser. Il permet de multiplier la taille d'un objet ou d'un être vivant, ou, à l'inverse, de le réduire. Il doit cependant être utilisé avec parcimonie et discernement, car il n'est pas exempt de risque pour la cible.

Normalement ce sort peut s'effectuer sur n'importe quelle cible, mais dans la pratique cela est bien plus compliqué. De nombreux facteurs interviennent en effet : la taille d'origine, le degrés de changement de taille, le type de cible... Naturellement, il est plus facile de s'en prendre à des objets. La preuve : le taux de réussite du sortilège avoisine les 100 pour des cibles non vivantes comprises entre 1 cm3 et 1m3 et un taux de changement de taille inférieur à 8. plus on s'éloigne de ces seuils-là, et plus les chances de réussites se réduisent. Autant dire que vouloir changer notablement la taille d'un château est une entreprise illusoire.

Cibler des êtres vivants est largement plus difficile et autrement plus périlleux. Des risques réels existent d'endommager les circuits vitaux ou de provoquer des transformations irréversibles. Les cibles vivantes sur lesquelles le sort a le plus de chance de fonctionner se situent entre 1 cm et 15 cm de hauteur. L'utilisation sur des êtres humains est parfaitement contre-indiquée et, de toute façon, il y a peu de chances q'elle ait un effet quelconque.

La formule pour utiliser le sort de changement de taille est _« amplificatum »_ pour agrandir et « _ reducto_ » pour rendre plus petit.


	9. La Main dans le sac

**Cauchemars au Manoir !**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient ainsi que ma petite Winny et Tipy… Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** comme promis, voici a suite de « **Harry Malfoy** ». J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Toute la fic se passe dans le Manoir. Tout se passe pendant les vacances. Evidemment, je continue le grimoire des sorts jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus aucun sort en stock !

**Pour les nouveaux lecteurs : si vous n'avez pas lu « Harry Malfoy », je vous conseille d'aller la lire en premier ou vous risquez sérieusement de vous emmêler les pinceaux ! Toutefois, c'est à vous de décider !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**garla sama :** Kikou ! Ca va ? Il n'a pas apprécié du tout le surnom ! Il m'a fait une bonne centaine de bugs ! C'est ta fauteuu ! il est trop fier ! Y a que moi qui ai le droit de l'appeler comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, il y a des gens qui ont un humour spécial ! mais je te rassure, il me souffle les grandes idées de la fic, les scènes où les persos se prennent la honte, ça vient de mon petit cerveau tordu ! là, il est pas d'accord du tout ! mais si il me laisse pas taper mes âneries, je ne lui donne plus ... ben, tu verras dans la fic ! Il suffit d'en mettre sous son nez pour qu'il redémarre ! Je te laisse deviner de quoi je parle ! Tu es absolument sûre qu'il va avoir lieu et que ce n'est pas un tour de passe-passe de ma part ? ( le bal) réponse dans le prochain chapitre ! bisous !

Timi Turner : Merci beaucoup pour la review ! La suite des bêtises de Harry arrive ! bisous !

crystal d'avalon : Impatiente, hein ? he ben tu sauras rien ! Je te laisse la surprise ! bisous !

serpentis-Draco : coucou ! merci pour la review ! Surprise et à bientôt ! Kissous !

Chrichri45 : la suite est brûlante ! Fais attention à ne pas la lire trop vite ! j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux pour plus de suspens ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Bisous !

Rebecca-Black : attends de voir celui-là ! c'est coupé encore plus vache ! bisous !

Lilou : coucou ! attends la suite, tu verras ! Bisous !

addams42 : Kikou ! attention, tu risques d'avoir une surprise ! Pour le sort, c'est bien quelqu'un qui ne sait pas l'utiliser ; je te rassure ! bisous !

Severia ROGUE : kikou ! Merci pour la review ! le livre des sorts, c'est fini, j'ai plus de sorts en stock, désolée ! bisous !

Nicolas Potter : kikoo ! merci pour la review ! Amuse –toi bien au pensionnat ( c'est pas celui de sarlat ?)rassure-moi ! bisous !

Thealie : KIkou ! merci pour la review ! C'est bien de changer de bouc émissaire de temps en teps, tu trouves pas ? chacun son tour ! cette fois, on reprend les anciens ! bisous !

mini pouce06 : Bingo ! C'est la bonne réponse, même si j'ai pas posé de question ! une fois par fic, je déconne avec une source extérieure à mon petit cerveau ! tu as trouvé celle que j'ai utilisé dans le chapitre « cours de Malfoy » de Harry Malfoy ? Si c'est le cas, bravo ! sinon, cherche encore ! Bisous !

satya : kikou ! merci pour la review ! Me tue pas pour le contenu du chapitre, please ! Bisous ! je crois que toutes les filles vont me tuer ( je suis déjà sortie !)

Pilut : joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire ! **toute la chorale Malfoy en chœur** joyeux anniversaire Pilut ! Je vais aller regarder ton site dès que j'aurai cinq minutes, promis ! Bisous !

sissidu57500 : kikou ! Tu m'envoie plus de mails ? Je vais pleurer moi ! ou je vais te faire une semaine de malheurs ! Je réfléchis ... Tu préfères quoi ? Malchance ou malédiction ? ou pour te remercier pour la review (même si tu en a déjà envoyer de plus longues) une recette miracle pour avoir de la chance ! a toi de choisir ! Bisous !

onarluca : merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Kissous !

la-shinegami : Kikou ! Merci pour la review ! Si si, j'ai vérifié, c'était « trop court ! ». qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? un mois de malchance, de malheurs, une malédiction, qu'est-ce que tu préfères ! mais bon, je viens de finir le chapitre 12, j'ai commencé le 13, donc je suis de bonne humeur ! lis le message après le chapitre et dis-moi ce que tu veux ! Mais j'ai quand même la guillotine de prête alors méfiance ! bisous !

Danielove : merci pour la review ! pour le 7, je prie pour que ça s'arrange parce que c'est pas folichon pour le moment ! Tu vas le lire en français ? je crois que je vais le prendre, ça pourrait être drôle ! moi aussi, je suis déçue par sev' mais je m'attendais à un truc dans le genre ! On ne peut pas changer de veste comme ça ! tu crois pas ? Bisous !

Siuki : Kikou ! Ca va ? Je croyais que tu m'avais oubliée ! Bonne chance avec le copain de ta mère ! T'inquiète pas je suis pas pressée ! Mais je commençais à m'inquiéter pour toi ! Ca va mieux ? Aller vive la rentrée ! bisous et à bientôt !

**_Chapitre 9:_ La Main dans le sac ...**

Malheureusement, cela ne rassura pas le pauvre Harry qui appréhendait la soirée. La journée passa très vite et le soir arriva et avec lui, les invités...

Les convives devaient arriver pour 19 heures. Pour le moment, il était 17 heures, l'heure du thé ! Tout le monde était dans le salon, devant sa tasse de thé. Seule une personne manquait. Celle que personne ne voyait jamais circuler dans le Manoir, car trop occupée dans les cachots...

Dans son antre, situé dans les sous-sols du manoir Malfoy, Severus Rogue était aux anges ! Miracle ! Il venait de remplir la dernière fiole de potion pour Pom-pom. Il allait enfin avoir de vraies vacances ! Il pourrait enfin passer du temps avec ses amis et ses deux filleuls. Malheureusement, tout d'un coup, la dure réalité le rattrapa ! Il n'avait plus touché aux potions de rajeunissement depuis l'incident avec Harry. Il lui restait une bonne centaine de fioles à préparer ! Severus fulmina intérieurement, lui qui se croyait enfin en vacances... Salazar en était témoin, ce n'était pas de la mauvaise volonté, il les avait réellement oubliées ! Tout en maudissant son directeur adoré pour les mille prochaines générations, ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver mais comme on n'était jamais sûr de rien dans ce monde, pour la bonne raison qu'il lui empoisonnait toutes ses vacances, et, avec un immense soupir largement exagéré, après tout il adorait les potions mais là, il en avait par-dessus la tête, il ralluma un feu sous son chaudron et se remit au travail, oubliant de regarder l'heure et, ainsi, ne sachant pas qu'il devait aller au salon, prendre le thé.

**Dans le salon...**

Harry, à présent un petit bonhomme de 6 ans, et Draco, de 13 ans, avaient déjà avalé la moitié des gâteaux qui se trouvaient sur le plateau de thé alors que Lucius et Narcissia, en hôtes respectueux des traditions, attendaient Severus, assis devant leur tasse de thé froid depuis un bon moment.

Voyant ses deux enfants qui lorgnaient les gâteaux mais n'osaient pas les prendre, Narcissia avait craqué. Elle avait mis le plateau de gâteaux devant eux et leur avait donné la permission de commencer sans Severus. Elle avait également aperçu le regard désespéré de Lucius lorsqu'elle avait mis le plateau devant les enfants mais elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle s'était contentée de rire intérieurement.

Dix minutes plus tard, Lucius se retenait à peine de pleurer. Les deux gamins avaient engloutis tout le plateau de pâtisseries sous son nez sans qu'il n'ait pu en sauver une seule ! S'il avait ne serait-ce que toucher le plateau, Narcissia l'aurait guillotiné sur place ! C'était trop injuste ! Elle savait que c'était là le pêché mignon de son mari mais n'avait rien fait. Elle était la seule à le savoir. Lucius ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture ! Lucius Malfoy, un point faible ? Jamais de la vie !

Narcissia se retenait à grand-peine d'éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de son mari. Elle se souvint du jour où elle avait découvert son point faible. C'était pendant leur nuit de noces ! Elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie, elle en était certaine !

**Flash-back**

La cérémonie du mariage s'était déroulée de 16 heures à 18 heures, donc pour une fois, tout le monde s'était passé du thé à 17 heures ! Ce jour là, les invités étaient partis vers 22 heures, les nouveaux mariés purent donc enfin aller se coucher (on se passera des détails et on ne bave pas sur le clavier ... !). Epuisés, les deux époux s'étaient endormis.

Vers 2 heures du matin, Narcissia s'était réveillée en sursaut. Elle entendait du bruit provenant du rez-de-chaussée du Manoir. Se retournant pour réveiller Lucius, elle vit qu'il n'était plus à côté d'elle.

« Bizarre ! » pensa t-elle.

Sans bruit, elle s'était levée, avait mis une robe de chambre (tout de même !), avait pris sa baguette magique sur la table de nuit avant d'aller hors de la chambre, à la recherche de la source de ces étranges bruits qu'elle entendait. Elle se repérait sans mal dans l'immense Manoir, y étant venue de très nombreuses fois avant leur mariage. Elle y était très souvent invitée par Lucius lui-même car il était fou amoureux d'elle. C'est en arrivant dans le salon qu'elle eut la plus grande surprise de sa vie. Elle découvrit son mari, Lucius Malfoy en personne, en train de prendre le thé devant une montagne de gâteaux et de pâtisseries à 2 heures du matin ! Devant cette scène à mourir de rire, la jeune femme ne perdit pas ses bonnes manières et n'éclata donc pas de rire mais ne manqua pas de s'écrouler dans les escaliers devant cette scène pour le moins comique. Sursautant sur sa chaise, Lucius s'était retourné et avait galamment aidé sa jeune épouse à se relever après sa chute puis l'avait invité à prendre le thé avec lui.

Fin du flash-back...

Narcissia riait encore à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Depuis ce jour, quoi qu'il arrive, le thé était servi à 17 heures pile. Voyant Draco avaler le dernier gâteau et tout en se disant que ses enfants avaient hérité de la gourmandise de leur père, Narcissia décida qu'elle en avait assez d'attendre !

-« Draco chéri, tu veux bien aller voir si ton parrain n'aurait oublier l'heure du thé, par hasard ? » lui demanda t-elle.

-« Bien sûr » répondit le blond avant de se lever et de disparaître dans les couloirs du manoir...

-« Je peux aller jouer ? » demanda Harry de sa toute petite voix.

-« Vas-y mon cœur » lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il la remercia et disparut à son tour de la pièce. Narcissia se tourna alors vers Lucius et vit qu'il fixait le plateau vide.

« Ah ! Les Hommes ... » soupira t-elle en dénouant un sac en tissu qui était accroché à la ceinture de sa robe. Elle le posa devant Lucius qui ne le vit même pas, trop occupé à contempler le plateau désespérément vide.

-« Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? » lui dit-elle pour le réveiller.

Lucius jeta un coup d'œil distrait au sac posé devant lui, puis le reconnu. Toutes les femmes de la haute société possédaient ce genre de sac. Elles avaient une règle d'or : ne jamais prendre de dessert lorsqu'elles étaient invitées. Par contre, dès que les autres regardaient ailleurs, elles piquaient tout ce qui leur passait sous la main : en-cas, gâteaux, pâtisseries...qu'elles fourraient dans ce sac pour aller les dévorer plus tard, en toute sérénité et sans être vues. De cette manière, tout le monde croyait qu'elles ne mangeaient jamais de sucreries...

Lucius ouvrit précautionneusement le sac et vit... qu'il était rempli de pâtisseries ! Les mêmes que celles qu'il y avait sur le plateau... Sans réfléchir, il piocha dans le sac mais embrassa Narcissia avant pour la remercier. Lorsqu'il fut à moitié vide (le sac, pas Lucius !), le blond se décida :

-« Comment as-tu fait ? Je n'ai rien vu du tout ! »

-« c'est fait pour mon chéri ! C'est tout un art, tu peux me croire ! »

Lucius avala le restant des pâtisseries sans trop se poser de questions...

Pendant ce temps-là, Draco se dirigeait vers les cachots, sans savoir que Harry le suivait...

A SUIVRE...

Ca vous a plu ? Dîtes-moi tout dans une review ! Bisous, Chibigokû2002.

Ce chapitre n'existait pas au départ. L'idée m'est venue sur la plage... Je dois encore décaler tous mes chapitres ! Réjouissez-vous ! Ça fait 15 chapitres au lieu de 14 ! L'ordi va devenir dingue ! Mais comme il est maso, il dira rien ! kissous !

Ce coup-ci, il n'y a plus de pages du Grimoire des Sorts (« maiiiiiisssssss ! »), amis rassurez-vous, j'ai d'autres idées de bonus ! Ça vous dirait un bonus sur l'ésotérisme ?( tant qu'on y est !). J'entends par là : le pouvoir des pierres précieuses, le pouvoir et les bienfaits de l'encens et des bougies suivant leurs couleurs et leur parfums ! J'ai oublié les huiles essentielles, désolée ! Je peux aussi vous donnez les parfums qui correspondent à votre signe du zodiaque ! Magique, non ? Si ça vous dit, faîtes le moi savoir dans votre review ! Bisous !


	10. Accident !

**Cauchemars au Manoir !**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient ainsi que ma petite Winny et Tipy… Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** comme promis, voici a suite de « **Harry Malfoy** ». J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Toute la fic se passe dans le Manoir. Tout se passe pendant les vacances. Evidemment, je continue le grimoire des sorts jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus aucun sort en stock !

**Pour les nouveaux lecteurs : si vous n'avez pas lu « Harry Malfoy », je vous conseille d'aller la lire en premier ou vous risquez sérieusement de vous emmêler les pinceaux ! Toutefois, c'est à vous de décider !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Onarluca : **Kikou ! Merci pour la review ! Bisous !

**Timi turner :** Kikou ! Merci pour la review ! Il fallait manger avant de la lire ! Bisous !

Crystal d'avalon : Kikou ! Ça va ? Moi aussi, il me plait comme ça ! La fin n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Il y a encore 5 chapitres ! Kissous !

Thealie : Koukou ! Contente que l'idée de bonus te plaise ! Merci pour la review ! La suite ne se fera pas attendre ! Bise!

Pilut : Coucou ! Je suis allée m'inscrire sur le site : je suis à serpentard (sans blague ?), prof d'histoire de la magie et bibliothécaire ! Quel est ton pseudo sur le site ?

Tu risques d'avoir une surprise dans ce chapitre… bisous !

Sissidu57500 : kikou ! Super méga merci pour ta review ! J'ai adoré ! J'aimerai que tu m'en dise un peu plus ! Si tu veux être sûre de ne jamais être à court de monnaie, mets un petit sachet de sucre dans la poche droite de ta veste . Ca apporte la richesse !( voilà, c'était le truc du jour !) Bisous !

Chrichri45 : voila voila, j'arrive avec la suite ! Il suffit de demander ! Bisous !

Rebecca-Black : c'est parti pour l'esotérisme ! Tout le monde était d'accord ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! Bisous !

serpentis-Draco : Chut ! Surprise ! Bisous !

la-shingeki :Merci pour la review ! Pour la punition…hum… Faire un joli dessin sur Harry Malfoy, ça te va ? La scène de ton choix ! Bisous !

garla sama : Koukou ! Quelle longue review ! J'ai cru mourir en la lisant ! J'ai adoré ! J'ai eu pleins de bugs à cause de lulu, euh..;Lucius ! Je promet de mettre la honte à d'autres persos ! C'est déjà fait dans le chapitre 13 ! Tu vas voir ! Niark niark ! Bisous !

Amy Keira:  Merci pour les deux rviews ! Trop gentil ! La suite tout de suite ! Bisous !

Satya: Nouveau chapitre en ligne ! J'espère qu'il va te plaire ! Bisous !

Nicolas Potter : kikou ! Merci pour la revew ! T'es pressé aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Lucius mimi ? Ouais, je trouve aussi ! Bisous !

Procne Aesoris : Kikou ! Une review de toi par chapitre, le bonheur ! Merci merci merci ! Je te rassure, Le fils caché de Lucius ne sera pas du tout dans le même genre. Pas humoristique du tout ! Enfin… un peu quand même ! J'ai déjà les idées jusqu'au chapitre 10 ! Mais je m'embrouille avec la fin de cette fic, l faut que je me dépêche de la finir avant que les idées ne partent pour l'autre fic ! J'ai déjà écrit le prologue, plongeon dans le bain garanti ! Ça change complètement d'ambiance ! C'est encore un truc abracadabrant pour amorcer l'histoire ! Tu vas tomber raide en lisant le prologue ! Ca se passe en sixième année ( c'est ma version du tome six !). J'ai acheté le grimoire des sorts sur e-bay ! Il est très rare ! C'est pour ça que je me suis dit que ce serait bien d'en faire profiter à tout le monde ! Pour l'ésotérisme, je suis très bien renseignée (…) , sans commentaires …. Le tableau des signes pour les pierres précieuses est dans le prochain chapitre!

Pour l'histoire des sacs , c'est vrai§ ça se pratiquait beaucoup dans les châteaux mais je ne sais pas si on s'en sert encore… en tout cas, moi pas ! Voilà, j'espère t'avoir répondu ! Bisous !

Alinemcb54 : kikou ! Merci pour la revive ! Bisous !

**_Chapitre 10:_ Accident !**

Pendant ce temps-là, Draco se dirigeait vers les cachots, sans savoir que Harry le suivait...

Lorsque Draco arriva devant la porte des cachots, il la trouva fermée. Soudain, il se remémora les paroles de son parrain : « Je ne veux voir personne dans les cachots et surtout pas Harry ! » se souvint le blond.

« Mais je ne suis pas Harry ! » se dit-il avant de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte qui refusa de s'ouvrir pour le laisser passer. Furieux, le blond sortit sa baguette magique et lança tous les sortilèges d'ouverture qu'il connaissait. Ce qui ne fut pas très long puisqu'il n'en connaissait qu'un seul pour le moment : Alohomora... Décidément, cette porte était fermée à triple tour ! Abandonnant l'idée de pouvoir ouvrir cette porte, il s'éloigna un peu déçu. Puis, il se ravisa et retourna devant cette maudite entrée. Il eut un éclair de génie et frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Severus ne devait pas être dans la pièce. Draco décida de retourner dans le salon. A nouveau, il s'éloigna lorsqu'il entendit un lourd verrou s'ouvrir avec un grincement à faire peur à un fantôme ! Il avait besoin d'une bonne couche d'huile ! Puis la porte s'entrebâilla et le nez de son parrain apparut à travers la mince ouverture.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda t-il, l'air passablement énervé.

-« C'est moi ! » dit Draco en s'avançant vers la lumière afin que son parrain puisse le voir.

-« Alors, ça va ! » dit son parrain visiblement soulagé, en ouvrant entièrement la porte.

-« qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda le blond visiblement passionné par ce qui mijotait dans le chaudron, au fond de la pièce.

-« potions de rajeunissement... » Maugréa t-il en laissant entrer le jeune garçon.

-« Je peux voir ? » Demanda le garçon blond.

Son parrain acquiesça.

-« Ne touche à rien et regarde où tu mets les pieds ! » ajouta t-il en se remémorant la dernière fois qu'il avait fait cette potion qui avait bien failli lui coûter sa tête quand Narcissia avait découvert ce qui était arrivé à Harry. Severus n'était pas du tout prêt à rééditer l'exploit ! Il avait bien cru sa dernière heure arrivée !

« Plus jamais je ne laisserai Harry entrer ici ! » se jura t-il en retournant devant son chaudron, tellement concentré dessus qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait laissé la porte ouverte.

Au même moment, Harry James Potter Malfoy marchait à tâtons à travers les couloirs menant aux cachots. Pour tout dire, il s'accrochait aux murs afin de ne pas trébucher. Il avait retrouvé la vue qu'il avait habituellement, autrement dit, il ne voyait pratiquement plus rien ! Et comble du malheur, il n'avait pas ses lunettes ! Sa mère avait dû les ranger Merlin savait où ! Ainsi, la plupart du temps, il se retrouvait le nez par terre parce qu'il n'avait pas vu le pied d'un meuble. Il l'avait remarqué pendant qu'ils étaient dans le salon, il avait eu un mal fou à attraper sa tasse de thé sans la renverser ! Lucius l'aurait mitraillé sur place ! Allez jouer, c'était une bonne excuse pour sortir de table avant de faire une gaffe ! Il avait suivi son frère pour le lui dire mais il l'avait perdu de vue. Il devait déjà être dans les cachots !

Avec un gros soupir, il se releva pour la énième fois et continua son chemin. Les cachots se trouvaient au bout du couloir, il entendait déjà les voix de son frère et de son parrain qui discutaient tranquillement devant le chaudron où Severus terminait sa potion avant de la mettre dans des fioles.

Severus était assez satisfait de son travail. Il venait de terminer le premier chaudron de cette fichue potion de rajeunissement. Encore trois ou quatre chaudrons et il aurait enfin fini ! Draco se tenait derrière lui, sage comme une image, et observait ses moindres faits et gestes. Le Maître des Potions de Poudlard prit le chaudron et le posa sur le sol afin de le laisser refroidir. Cette tâche accomplie, il se tourna vers son filleul qui l'observait toujours.

-« Tu voulais quelque chose de spécial, tout à l'heure ? » lui demanda t-il.

A ces mots, Draco sursauta.

-« Le thé ! Cria t-il, le l'ai oublié ! »

Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-« c'est déjà l'heure ? » demanda t-il.

Puis, il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge au-dessus de la porte : 18h30 !

-« Ta Mère va me tuer ! » hurla t-il.

Tout à coup, il se releva de la chaise où il s'était assis pour discuter avec le jeune homme et se précipita vers les étagères pour rassembler ses fioles vides. Draco, lui aussi, s'était levé. Il se tenait devant le chaudron qu'il observait attentivement. Tout à coup, il entendit un bruit étrange comme si quelqu'un venait de glisser et de tomber0 Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il se retrouva dans le chaudron plein à ras bord de potion. Alerté par le bruit, Severus se retourne et...lâcha toutes les fioles qu'il portait. Celles-ci se brisèrent sur le sol. Draco était tombé dans le chaudron et Harry, sorti de Merlin ne savait où, était en train de patauger dans une flaque d'eau. Devant cette scène, Severus éclata d'un rire hystérique.

-« c'est la fin du monde ! Ha ha ! » Cria t-il avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se précipiter vers Draco qui avait à présent la même taille que son petit frère. Il l'attrapa par la peau des fesses, (ou plutôt le pantalon, bande de sadiques !) et jeta un sortilège d'eau sur le pauvre garçon qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, pour le débarrasser de la potion. Puis il le sécha grâce à un sort. Ceci fait, il mit le gamin contre lui et le porta. Puis, il vit Harry dans sa mare, qui ne voyait rien.

-« Sa vue... » Comprit Severus en l'observant. Il attrapa le second gamin de la même manière que le premier, le sécha et le prit à son tour dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner précipitamment des cachots. Il les fuyait comme s'ils avaient la peste.

-« maudite, maudite ! Cette potion est maudite ! Se dit-il. Ou alors, c'est ce gamin ! » Pensa t-il en regardant Harry qui s'accrochait désespérément à son cou.

C'est avec les deux enfants pendus à son cou que Severus débarqua dans le salon où Lucius et Narcissia dormaient à moitié sur la table. Au bruit que fit Severus en passant la porte, Narcissia se réveilla.

-« Severus ! » hurla t-elle en voyant ses deux enfants pendus à son cou et surtout en voyant son petit dragon... de la même taille que son frère.

Sans même lui laisser une seule seconde pour s'expliquer, elle lui arracha les deux enfants des bras.

-« Mes chatons, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a encore fait ? » leur dit-elle en les embrassant.

Puis elle avisa l'heure sur la grande horloge du salon : 18h55 ! Les invités devaient arriver dans cinq minutes !

-« On verra ça plus tard ! » dit-elle à l'attention de Severus. Elle posa les deux enfants sur les genoux de Lucius, tout à fait réveillé par son hurlement, et partit en courant dans la salle à manger.

Lucius était aux anges : un enfant sur chaque genoux et son paquet de gâteaux sous le nez. Draco dormait contre lui. Harry avait l'air particulièrement intéressé par les gâteaux. Il tendit une de ses petites vers le sac sous le nez de son père qui ne le voyait pas d'un très bon œil mai sil ne se rendit compte de rien. Par un signe discret, Severus fit comprendre à Lucius de laisser Harry avec ses gâteaux. Intrigué, Lucius obtempéra. A chaque fois que le petit garçon essayait d'attraper le sac en tissu, il le ratait. Il allait toujours trop loin ou pas assez avec sa petite main. Amusé par son petit manège, Lucius le regarda faire, pus il comprit. Harry avait retrouvé sa vue « normale ». il regarda Severus qui acquiesça silencieusement. L'incident avec Draco avait dû être causé par Harry sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive.

Avec un sourire amusé, Lucius allongea le bras et piocha un gâteau dans le sac, puis il le tendit à Harry qui essayait en vain de l'attraper.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Narcissia entra comme une furie dans le salon. Elle était hors d'elle, remarqua son mari.

-« En 20 ans, je n'ai jamais annulé un dîner ! Alors à la dernière minutes ! voilà un jour qui restera dans l'histoire du Manoir Malfoy ! » dit-elle.

Puis, elle vit Lucius qui tenait un gâteau sous le nez de Harry et ce dernier qui n'arrivait pas à l'attraper.

-« Qu'est-ce que ? » souffla t-elle.

Severus lui fit signe de s'asseoir en silence, ce qu'elle fit. Elle arriva aux mêmes conclusions que Lucius et lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris. Celui-ci mit le gâteau devant la main de Harry qui réussit enfin à l'attraper et l'engloutit sur-le-champ.

Narcissia se leva et posa un baiser sur la joue du garçon.

-« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu ne voyais pas ? » lui demanda t-elle gentiment.

Harry baissa la tête.

-« C'est récent ? ».

Il hocha la tête.

-« Quand ? ».

-« Avant, quand on a pris le thé... »

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

-« Ce n'est pas grave mon ange, on va arranger ça ! »

-« Je peux avoir mes lunettes ? » demanda le petit garçon.

-« tu es mieux sans ! on va utiliser un sort pour corriger ta vue, tu veux ? »

Harry acquiesça. Lucius regarda sa femme et lui posa une question silencieuse.

« Je les ai jetées » lut-il sur ses lèvres.

Cela ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde. Quand elle avait décidé quelque chose, rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis.

-« Au fait, si on te demande la prochaine fois que nos ex-invités viendront, tu es surchargé de travail, tu fais des heures supplémentaires abominables et tes enfants sont malades ! » dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

-« Tout à la fois ? » demanda t-il, choqué.

-« Il fallait bien que j'invente quelque chose ! » se défendit-elle.

Après, Severus expliqua enfin ce qui s'était passé dans les cachots. Pendant ce temps, Lucius, grâce à un sortilège très puissant, avait corrigé la vue de Harry qui voyait parfaitement bien à présent et dévorait les gâteaux de son père au grand dam de celui-ci !

Evidemment, Narcissia était ravie ! Deux petits monstres pour le prix d'un ! Que pouvait-elle rêver de mieux !

A SUIVRE...

Ca y est ! J'ai terminé ce chapitre ! J'ai plus de mains ! D'abord au crayon (c'était en vacances, je le rappelle !), puis tout à l'ordi ! Ça vous a plu ? Alors à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre ! Bisous, chibigokû2002.

Ps : une petite review please ? J'ai mis le blog à jour...

Comme promis, voici le nouveau bonus ! Je vous mets l'histoire et les pierres de A à C, la suite la prochaine fois !

**Pierres précieuses et semi-précieuses.**

Depuis les époques les plus reculées, les hommes du monde entier ont respecté ou vénéré pour leurs propriétés magiques les pierres dures, précieuses ou semi-précieuses, les intégrant au culte de leur religions. Citons notamment les Chaldéens, grands novateurs dans les domaines

.de la divination et de l'astrologie, qui décryptaient et interprétaient les signes gravés sur les pierres.

Toutes les pierres irradient, selon leur nature, des effets bénéfiques ou maléfiques sur ceux qui les portent. Ces pouvoirs magiques sont connus et appliqués même en dehors des talismans et des amulettes. Ainsi, aujourd'hui encore, des pratiques, réminiscences d'un passé riche, subsistent dans de nombreuses régions de France où les fermiers, par exemple font boire à leurs bêtes malades une eau où ils ont baigné des pierres au pouvoir bénéfiques. En Écosse, on frotte également la tête des animaux malades avec trois pierres conservées précieusement à cet effet de génération en génération.

Les pierres ont toujours été utilisées pour leurs vertus protectrices, des talismans d'Orient aux couronnes royales enchâssant de magnifiques pierres précieuses destinées à développer la sagesse, la prudence, la protection…Le port d'un bijou orné d'une pierre quelle qu'elle soit doit être considérée comme celui d'un talisman bénéfique. Il est, de ce fait, essentiel de bien choisir son type de pierre, avant d'en acquérir une pour sa beauté ou son influence.

**Agate: **Pierre de réussite, de victoire sur les ennemis en général. En Italie, la croyance populaire estime qu'elle protège du mauvais œil . Elle protège des influences maléfiques.

**Aigue-marine : **Apporte une union durable, symbole d'un amour heureux. La légende assure qu'elle confère un bonheur sans pareil au couple, et préserve ceux qui s'aiment ; elle favorise aussi les gains aux procès. On la considère donc comme une amulette.

**Ambre : **L'ambre a été longtemps une pierre magique car on pense depuis des siècles qu'il protège des trahisons. Porté en collier, il est très utile dans les troubles du goitre et pour prévenir l'asthme. Il protège également des enfants.

**Améthyste : **C'est la pierre bénéfique par excellence ; elle apporte la chance à quiconque la porte, dans n'importe quelle situation. Elle attire les bonnes influences, chasse les angoisses. Dormir en portant une améthyste procure des rêves agréables. Efficace contre l'ivresse et les troubles nerveux, elle donne aussi un jugement sain. Elle est par elle-même une puissante amulette.

**Béryl : **Cette pierre rend intelligent et studieux, procure la sympathie, protège des ennemis, fait gagner les procès et protège des périls.

**Calcédoine : **Préserve des dangers en voyage et fait gagner les procès.

**Chrysolite : **Variété de péridot de couleur vert olive ou vert jaune. Jadis, en Espagne, elle eut la renommée d'être une grande amulette ; si un soleil était gravé sur sa surface, elle assurait prospérité à son propriétaire.

**Corail : **Le corail protège du mauvais œil. Il est efficace dans les maladies de peau. Un talisman de corail a souvent servi à la protection des enfants.

**Cornaline : **Cette pierre rouge semi-précieuse procure la chance, attire les bons esprits, préserve des hémorragies et des piqûres d'insectes. Elle donne du courage aux timides et son influence remplace celle du rubis dans certains cas.

**Cristal de roche : **Pierre jouissant d'une grande beauté. Apporte la chance pure, développe la voyance. Joue un rôle efficace dans les troubles rénaux.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Ala semaine pour la suite des propriétés des pierres précieuses ! Bisous !


	11. Rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse

**Cauchemars au Manoir !**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient ainsi que ma petite Winny et Tipy… Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** comme promis, voici a suite de « **Harry Malfoy** ». J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Toute la fic se passe dans le Manoir. Tout se passe pendant les vacances. Evidemment, je continue le grimoire des sorts jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus aucun sort en stock !

**Pour les nouveaux lecteurs : si vous n****'avez pas lu « Harry Malfoy », je vous conseille d'aller la lire en premier ou vous risquez sérieusement de vous emmêler les pinceaux ! Toutefois, c'est à vous de décider !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

serpentis-Draco : Kikou ! Merci pour la review !

alinemcb54 : merci ! biz !

Timi Turner : merci merci merci beaucoup pour la review ! la suite tout de suite ! bizous !

addams42 : kikou ! Merci pour la review ! c'est vrai l'histoire des sacs à gâteaux ! Je n'ai rien inventé ! L'ordi est devenu maso depuis que je lui ai donné son nom : Lucius ! C'est le mien, celui-là ! bisous !

Estelle01 : merci pour la review ! Kissous !

Rebecca-Black : merci ! La suite maintenant ! Bises !

Chrichri45 : merci ! Il est pas bien mieux sans lunettes ? Bisous !

Procne Aesoris : Kikou ! Merci pour la review ! le livre des sorts ? je l'ai payé 30 euros pour un livret de 30 pages (c'est cher !) Mais il était aux enchères et comme beaucoup de gens s'y intéressaient, le prix est monté en flèche ! J'ai plein de livres sur l'ésotérisme ! Tu vas voir, il y a pleins de sujets différents ! Comment pathétique mon Severus ! Tu parles de quand il pète les plombs ? dans les cachots, c'est ça ? C'est vrai que j'ai un peu charié, là ! mais bon... qui aime bienchâtie bien ,non ! bisous !

garla sama : kikou ! merci pour la review, j'adore ! Lulu, pas du tout ! Il a bugé toutes la semaines ! J'ai seulement pu récupérer les reviews ce matin ! le suicide pour répondre à tout le monde ! Méssante ! j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous !

neny : Attends la suite, tu vas vite voir ! bisous !

Thealie : merci pour tout ! bisous !

Lyly : merci ! biz !

la-shinegami : merci pour la review ! ouais, essaye ! Je veux voir le résultat, ça pourra pas être pire que moi ! tu as vu mes dessins sur mon blog, je me tue ! Montre-moi quand tu auras fini, s'il te plait ! ( chibi eyes)

Bisous !

Pilut : Kikou ! mon pseudo ? comme d'hab ! Eriko ! Je suis aussi bibliothécaire, directrice de serpentard et prof d'histoire de la magie ! Venez nombreux ! merci pour la review ! Bisous !

crystal d'avalon : kikou ! que de surprises ! N'est-ce pas ! et attends, tu n'as pas tout vu ! Mais je vais pas tout te dire avant ! Bisous !

Nicolas Potter : Merci beaucoup ! Amuse t-oi bien en pension ! C'est bien ? bisous !

Onarluca : merci merci merci ! qu'est-ce que je peux rajouter ? Merci ! bref, bisous et et à bientôt ! Et merci pour la review !

**_Chapitre 11:_ Rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse...**

Le repas du soir s'était terminé dans le calme. Ensuite, les deux enfants étaient allés jouer dans le salon avec leur jeu favori : le jeu de construction de pyramide. Une fois de plus, Harry avait remporté la victoire. A 22 heures, les enfants étaient montés se coucher sans faire d'histoires, bien trop épuisés par les événements de la journée.

_**Le lendemain matin...**_

Severus, Lucius et Narcissia se trouvaient devant leur petit-déjeuner. Il était déjà 9h30 et il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de deux enfants. Ce qui était assez inhabituel car ils se levaient toujours vers 9 heures. Ils se décidèrent à attendre. Après tout, une panne d'oreiller, ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde ! A 10 heures, Lucius se décida à aller les réveiller. Ils devaient se rendre tous ensemble (minus Severus qui devait refaire ses chaudrons de potions de rajeunissement, je le rappelle) sur le Chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. Narcissia et Draco y étaient déjà allés lorsqu'ils avaient laissé Harry avec Lucius mais ce n'était qu'une simple excuse pour les laisser ensemble. Le duo comploteur n'avait, en effet, qu'acheter des vêtements pour la rentrée et n'avait absolument rien pris de ce qui se trouvait sur la liste de fournitures ! Lucius avait viré au rouge quand il avait appris qu'il lui restait tout à chercher ! Il s'imaginait être débarrassé de cette corvée lorsqu'il les avait vu revenir du Chemin de Traverse.

« La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il allait enfin voir autre chose que les quatre murs du manoir ! » pensa Lucius en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Harry. Sans un bruit, il se dirigea vers le lit. Personne ! Puis, il entendit des rires et des gloussements venant de la chambre de Draco.

Heureusement pour lui, les deux chambres communiquaient entre elles par une porte intermédiaire. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit ses deux fils en pleine bataille de polochons ! Mais les oreillers n'étaient pas les seuls à voler ! En effet, Harry et Draco avaient la même passion pour les peluches en tout genre. Celles-ci volaient également à travers toute la pièce ! Sans même avoir eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Lucius se retrouva en train d'embrasser un poulpe géant bleu et rose qu'il venait de prendre en pleine figure ! Pris dans leur jeu, les deux garçons n'avaient même pas remarqué la présence de leur père qui tenait à présent l'immense peluche dans ses bras. Il se tenait dans un coin de la chambre pour se protéger des projectiles qui volaient dans tous les sens.

Harry et Draco riaient comme des fous dans la chambre du blond. Lucius aimait les voir aussi heureux. Il trouvait Draco beaucoup plus gai depuis la venue de Harry. S'il avait à le refaire, il accepterait à nouveau d'adopter le brun. Puis Lucius revint à la réalité. Cela faisait plus de 10 minutes qu'il avait quitté le salon pour ramener les deux petits monstres et les emmener prendre le petit-déjeuner. Narcissia allait lui passer un savon s'il ne se dépêchait pas un peu !

Ne voulant pas surprendre les deux enfants en plein jeu, il toussota discrètement pour qu'ils cessent de jouer. Enfin, ils remarquèrent sa présence. Les deux enfants se retournèrent et le virent.

-« Bonjour Père ! » s'écrièrent-ils en essayant de cacher les peluches qu'ils tenaient derrière leur dos pour assommer l'autre.

-« Bonjour les enfants ! » dit Lucius en s'approchant d'eux pour les embrasser. Il souriait, chose qui ne lui arrivait guère. Il adorait les regarder s'amuser !

Il les envoya se laver et s'habiller avant de descendre dans la salle à manger. Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard. Évidemment, Lucius ne put éluder les questions de son épouse quant à leur retard de plus de 20 minutes. Il raconta la bataille de polochons à Narcissia qui éclata de rire en s'imaginant la scène et surtout en imaginant Lucius se prendre le poulpe géant en pleine figure. Narcissia adorait cette peluche ! Elle l'avait trouvée dans une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse alors qu'elle et Draco se dirigeaient vers la sortie du chemin pour rentrer au manoir. Ils avaient tous deux craqué en voyant la peluche dans la vitrine du magasin.

Après un rapide mais copieux petit déjeuner, tout le monde se prépara à partir. Comme les enfants savaient que leur parents devaient encore ranger la table avant de pouvoir partir, ils décidèrent de retourner s'amuser dans leur chambre, ou plutôt dans la chambre de Draco dans laquelle une montagne de peluches n'attendait plus qu'eux pour continuer à faire la foire à travers toute la chambre.

Quinze minutes plus tard, alors que tous les adultes avaient enfin terminé de tout ranger, ils s'aperçurent de la disparition des deux enfants. Ils étaient certains de les retrouver dans la chambre de Draco. Lucius et Narcissia envoyèrent Sévérus pour les chercher car ils préféraient les attendre au-rez-de-chaussée pour pouvoir partir dès qu'ils arriveraient en bas. Et puis, Sévérus n'était pas pressé lui, aussitôt qu'ils seraient partis, il replongerait dans ses potions. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant la chambre du blond et ouvrit la porte sans se poser de questions. A peine ouverte, il prit le poulpe géant en pleine figure !Et comble du malheur, les deux enfants étaient écroulés de rire ! Ils osaient se moquer de lui ! Tout en essayant de conserver son calme, il retira le poulpe, qui avait oser enrouler ses tentacules autour de son cou, et dit aux enfants :

- « Vos parents vous attendent dans le salon, dépêchez-vous ! »

- « On arrive ! » crièrent joyeusement les enfants.

Avant de sortir de la chambre, il décidèrent de ranger la pièce qui ressemblait à présent à un capharnaüm . Il ne virent pas Sévérus sortir de la pièce pour aller continuer (encore) ses potions mais, par contre ils entendirent très clairement lorsqu'il dit à mi-voix que lorsqu'on laissait les deux enfants ensemble, la situation devenait à chaque fois infernale !

Les deux garnements rirent sous cape en entendant cela ! Sans s'inquiéter pour autant, ils terminèrent de ranger le fouillis ambulant et rejoignirent leurs parents dans le salon, particulièrement impatients de les voir descendre car lorsqu'ils arrivèrent,Lucius faisait déjà les cents pas autour du canapé .

Sans mot, tout le monde se dirigea vers la cheminée. Lucius partit le premier , pour rattraper ceux qui n'étaient pas doués avec la Poudre de Cheminette, suivi de Draco, puis Narcissia. Enfin, vint le tour de Harry qui se serrait retrouvé le nez dans la suie si Lucius ne l'avait pas attrapé au dernier moment . Pour une fois, Harry n'avait pas l'air d'avoir récuré le conduit de la cheminée !

Narcissia avait déjà sorti les listes de fournitures et les regardait attentivement, le temps de choisir la boutique par laquelle ils commenceraient. Heureusement, il ne fallait pas grand'chose de spécial cette année ! Juste des nouveaux livres, des parchemins, des plumes et de l'encre. L'essentiel se trouvant chez Pirouette Et Badin, c'est par cette boutique qu'ils commencèrent.

Toute la famille Malfoy entra dans la boutique et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Le gérant de la boutique les salua dès leur arrivée. Alors que celui-ci s'activait pour réunir toutes les fournitures scolaires que Narcissia lui dictait sans même lui laisser une seconde pour les noter ou tout simplement lui donner la feuille sur laquelle elles étaient notées, Madama Malfoy donna la liste des livres à Draco et l'envoya les chercher avec Harry pour gagner du temps. Lucius et elle les rejoindraient chez Fleury et Bott. Les deux enfants sortirent de la boutique et se dirigèrent vers la librairie .Heureusement pour les deux garçons, il n'y avait qu'eux dans la librairie. Ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir derrière lequel le vendeur les regardait bizarrement

- « Vous venez chercher vos livres de première année ? » demanda-t-il gentiment aux garçons, les prenant pour de tous petits enfants car ils avaient la taille d'un enfant de 5 ans.

« - Non Monsieur, c'est pour la quatrième année ! » dit Harry de sa petite voix .

- « C'est pour votre grand frère ? » demanda le vendeur qui ne voyait que cette explication.

- « Non, pour nous ! » répliqua Draco, vexé qu'on ne le croie pas.

- « Donnez-moi votre nom,s'il vous plait. » demanda le vendeur qui croyait à une blague . Mais il avait la liste de tous les élèves de Poudlard et pourrait ainsi vérifier.

- « Harry et Draco Malfoy! » dit fièrement le blond.

Le vendeur chercha sur sa liste et vit que c'était la vérité. Il ne dit donc plus rien. Il prit la liste et commença à fouiller dans les rayons à la recherche des manuels scolaires. Draco paya leur affaires avec les gallions que sa mère lui avait donné lorsqu'elle les avait envoyé dans la libraire. Curieux, il sortit les livres du sachet et regarda leur titres le temps que leurs parents viennent les chercher.

Les titres intéressaient aussi Harry qui prit ses propres manuels dans le sac . Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait les titres, Draco remettait les livres dans le sac, tout comme Harry. Puis ils arrivèrent tous deux au manuel de cours de soins aux créatures magiques . La forme les intrigua. Tous deux la connaissait . C'était la même que celle de l'année précédente qui avait bien failli dévorer les pieds de Harry,dans sa chambre sur Le chemin de Traverse, et ceux de Draco, au manoir. Sur la couverture était écrit : _Le Grand Livre des Monstres. _Cette année, il avait droit au tome deux de ce livre … Heureusement, il était fermé!

- « Tu crois que si on l'ouvre, il se passera la même chose que l'année dernière ? » demanda Harry à son grand frère.

- « Mais non ! Qui serait assez dingue pour reprendre ce livre ? » dit Draco en riant. Parfois, il trouvait que Harry avait de drôles de questions! De plus, il était certain d'avoir raison !

Pour prouver qu'il croyait dur comme fer à ce qu'il venait de dire, il ouvrit son propre livre sans ménagement, tout en guettant la réaction de Harry qui le regardait fixement . L'horreur se peignit sur le visage du brun lorsqu il vit des dents apparaître sur la couverture du livre . En voyant la réaction de son petit frère, Draco jeta un regard distrait à son livre et poussa un hurlement de terreur en voyant les dents sous son nez ! Il lâcha le livre dans sa frayeur . Celui-ci s'écrasa au sol et se mit foncer sur le blond qui partit en courant, le livre à ses trousses ! Harry regardait son frère courir à travers la pièce en essayant d'éviter le livre qui tentait de lui mordre sauvagement les pieds ! Soudain, Harry entendit un déclic, comme une serrure que l'on ouvre, et vit son livre sauter sur le sol et commencer à le charger. Sans réfléchir, il courut à travers la boutique son livre sur les talons! En pleine recherche dans sa réserve le vendeur n'entendait pas les cris de frayeur de deux enfants.

Les deux garçons n'arrêtaient pas de se croiser dans la boutique ! Dès que cela se produisait, ils s'écartaient l'un de l'autre le plus rapidement possible en prenant des directions opposés. Échapper à un livre était déjà assez difficile, alors inutile d'en avoir deux à semer !

C'est ainsi que Lucius et Narcissia découvrirent leur enfants en entrant chez Fleury et Bott! Au début, ils n'entendirent que leurs cris puis, ils les virent passer chacun leur tour poursuivis par des livres dont la couverture laissait voir deux rangées de dents acérées et qui essayait de mordre leurs garçons !

Amusés au début par la situation, ils ne réagirent pas, puis réalisant que leurs enfants pouvaient être blessés avant même qu'ils ne retournent à l'école, ils se décidèrent à agir. Lucius sortit sa baguette magique de sa canne en forme de serpent et stupéfixia les deux livres mordeurs lorsqu'ils passèrent à proximité de lui.

Soulagés, les deux enfant purent s'arrêter de courir et reprendre leur souffle. Narcissia les prit dans ses bras et les embrassa. Pendant ce temps, Lucius rassemblait les manuels scolaires.

Narcissia décida d'emmener les deux enfants chez Florian Fortarome, le meilleur glacier du monde sorcier, et leur offrit une glace à chacun pour les aider à se remettre de leurs émotions.

**A SUIVRE …**

Ca vous a plu ? J'en ai bavé pour écrire ce chapitre ! Heureusement que vous m'avez aidée pour le nom du glacier ! Merci à tous ! Bisous, Chibigokû2002 !

Ps : Laissez une petite review et allez visiter mon blog ! Merci !

**LES PIERRES PRECIEUSES (de D à T).**

**Diamant : **Préserve des ennemis, apporte la chance dans le domaine financier, fait gagner les procès, protège des poisons, procure un bon sommeil et garde contre la sorcellerie.

**Émeraude : **Fortifie la vue, développe la mémoire, protège la santé, donne de la voyance, protège la chasteté. Une émeraude en broche ou en bague est une protection contre les ennemis, visibles ou invisibles.

**Grenat : **Confère la santé, protège en voyage. Amulette de bien-être conte les douleurs.

**Jade : **Talisman par excellence. Sur soi ou dans la maison, il est un véritable porte-bonheur sous toutes ses formes. Donne aussi « les doigts verts » (ou « main verte » si vous préférez!). Efficace dans les troubles rénaux (néphrite).

**Jaspe : **Sorte d'agate qui préserve des maléfices, c'est un puissant antidote contre les poisons; également efficace contre la fièvre et l'hémorragie nasale et protège en toutes circonstances.

**Lapis-lazulis: **Cette très jolie pierre protège des déboires financiers régularise les fonctions intestinales, calme les nerfs et protège de la folie.

**Magnétite : **Elle donne force et courage, augmente la virilité, préserve la chasteté. Pierre qui rend magnétique, attire l'amour et l'affection.

**Opale : **Pierre très controversée. En général, l'opale a la mauvaise réputation de porter malheur; mieux vaut donc éviter d'en posséder.

**Perle : **Sa valeur en tant qu'objet bénéfique suscite des divergences. Après bien des recherches, il semble bien qu'elle ne soit bénéfique qu'avec une seule perle blanche ou noire; cette dernière, très rare, attire la chance.

**Rubis : **Pierre du bonheur, symbole de l'amour passionné. Protège des maladies du sang et de la circulation, augmente la force physique, attire la richesse. Pierre martienne par excellence.

**Saphir : **Symbole de la joie, de la chance et de la chasteté, cette pierre est aussi efficace contre la pauvreté. Elle guérie des maladies de la peau et des yeux.

**Sardoine : **Donne la chance, éloigne les craintes et les dissensions

**Topaze : **Symbole de bonheur et de joie, efficace contre les trahisons. Pour hâter la guérison, il est recommandé de porter une topaze. Apaise la colère et chasse la mélancolie. Efficace pour les tempéraments nerveux.

**Turquoise : **Cette pierre semi-précieuse est le symbole de la vie longue et de la mort douce. Éloigne le mauvais œil et les mauvaises influences. Le port d'une turquoise aide à soulager les maux.

**CORRESPONDANCES ZODIACALES ET PLANETAIRES DES PIERRES.**

**Signes Planète Pierres Métaux.()**

Bélier : Mars/Soleil Rubis, escarboucle (fer)

Taureau :Vénus/Lune Émeraude, lapis-lazulis (cuivre)

Gémeaux : Mercure Topaze, agate (platine)

Cancer : Lune/Jupiter Cristal de roche, perle, diamant (argent)

Lion : Soleil/Neptune Diamant,chrysolite,rubis (or)

Vierge : Mercure Sardoine,jaspe,émeraude (platine)

Balance : Vénus/Saturne Saphir,émeraude,jade (cuivre)

Scorpion : Mars/Pluton Grenat,cornaline,béryl (fer)

Sagittaire : Jupiter Améthyste,turquoise,saphir (étain)

Capricorne :Saturne/Mars Onyx,jais,ambre (plomb)

Verseau :Saturne/Uranus Tourmaline,jaspe,turquoise (plomb)

Poissons :Neptune/Jupiter Aigue-marine,améthyste (étain)

**Et voilà ! Vous en savez maintenant autant que moi sur les pierres précieuses. La semaine prochaine : Plantes et racines ! Bisous !**

**J'espère que tout le monde s'y retrouve dans monb tableau ! il a été effacé apr cett ch de alors j'ai du faire comme ça... Désolée !**


	12. L'anniversaire de Harry

**Cauchemars au Manoir !**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient ainsi que ma petite Winny et Tipy… Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** comme promis, voici a suite de « **Harry Malfoy** ». J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Toute la fic se passe dans le Manoir. Tout se passe pendant les vacances. Evidemment, je continue le grimoire des sorts jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus aucun sort en stock !

**Pour les nouveaux lecteurs : si vous n****'avez pas lu « Harry Malfoy », je vous conseille d'aller la lire en premier ou vous risquez sérieusement de vous emmêler les pinceaux ! Toutefois, c'est à vous de décider !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Procne Aesoris : Coucou ! Merci pour la review ! T'as raison, c'est un scandale ! Je l'ai racheté en français pour voir la traduction mais ça revient au même ! Y a plus qu'à prier que le dernier se finisse bien ! Bises !

Amy Keira : Koukou ! merci pour tes reviews ! ca me fait très plaisir ! Bisous !

Rebecca-Black : Je vais t'en offrir un pour ton anniversaire ! qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

Thealie : Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Bises !

crystal d'avalon : voili vouliu ! la suite est là ! bisous !

addams42 : comment ils vont vouloir me massacrer ! Je suis une fan de Lucius, va voir sur mon blog ! Il est pas bien mon perso ! Pour la prochaine fic, ce sera le dépaysement total ! Kisssous !

serpentis-draco : ca correspond pas avec ce qu'il y a dans mon tableau ?il est pourtant jamais loin de la réalité… Merci pour la review ! Bisous !

Chrichri45 : Merci ! Bisous !

Timi Turner : Trop court ! C'est un scandale ! Je vais ressortir la guillotine moi ! il faut jamais me dire ça ! Bisous !

la-shinegami : ca devait être mimi comme dessin ! Fais la scène que tu veux ! Tu pourrai en faire plusieurs, avec d'autres scènes ? comme ça je pourrai les mettre sur mon blog pur illustrer ma fic ! Tu veux ? Bisous !

onarluca : merci beaucoup ! Comme d'hab' ! bisous !

**_Chapitre 12 :_ L'anniversaire de Harry...**

Narcissia décida d'emmener les deux enfants chez Florian Fortarome, le meilleur glacier du monde sorcier, et leur offrit une glace à chacun pour les aider à se remettre de leurs émotions.

Un groupe d'élèves hétéroclite se baladait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était composé d'élèves de Griffondor et de Serpentard. Ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous pour aller acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. Hermione Granger avait eu la bonne idée de récupérer les adresses de ses nouveaux amis de Serpentard à la fin de l'année précédente. Ainsi, elle avait pu envoyer un hibou à Blaise, Vincent et Grégory pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous ensemble pour faire leurs achats. Tout le monde avait été d'accord. Comme ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelles des Malfoy depuis le début des vacances, ils avaient pensé qu 'ils étaient tous partis en vacances. Ils ne leurs avaient donc pas envoyé de hibou pour leur proposer de les rejoindre.

Leurs achats terminés, les enfants se retrouvèrent au milieu du Chemin de Traverse lorsque Hermione proposa d'aller manger une glace pour discuter encore peu tous ensemble. Tout le monde approuva cette idée car ce jour-là, il faisait vraiment très chaud dans le passage commerçant le plus célèbre du monde sorcier.

Évidemment, tout le monde voulut aller chez Florian Fortarome, le meilleur glacier du monde sorcier! Si déjà ils allaient manger une glace, autant qu'elle soit bonne !

Après qu'ils soient tous passés au comptoir passer leur commande et prendre leur glace, ils décidèrent d'aller les déguster sur la terrasse, à l'ombre. En jetant un regard circulaire autour d'elle, Hermione vit les Malfoy assis à la table voisine. Enfin, elle vit Lucius et Narcissia Malfoy attablés devant deux énormes coupes de glace contenant chacune une dizaine de boules et quatre ou cinq parfums différents. Elle fut stupéfaite en voyant cela. Puis, à côté des coupes de glace, elle vit deux tasses de café. Cela paraissait étrange à la jeune fille que l'on prenne du café avec de la glace.

D'un coup de coude, elle fit sursauter Ron, à côté d'elle, qui dévorait sa glace en papotant joyeusement avec les autres. Il se tourna vers elle, surpris de sa réaction. Elle lui désigna la table voisine . Il suivit son geste du regard et vit les gens qui occupaient la table d'à côté.

Tout à coup, tout le monde avait le nez collé sur ce qui se passait à la table voisine. D'un commun accord, ils se levèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers la table des Malfoy.

- « Excusez-moi, demanda poliment Hermione, est-ce que Harry et Draco sont là ? »

Lucius et Narcissia firent le même geste. Chacun désigna ses genoux. En se rapprochant, Hermione vit Harry, assis sur les genoux de Lucius en train de dévorer sa glace, et Draco, assis sur les genoux de sa mère qui faisait de même.

A ce moment-là, tous les autres enfants virent Harry et Draco.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? » demanda Ron, paniqué, en voyant son meilleur ami qui avait 5 ans.

Les deux enfants firent un grand sourire entendu.

- « C'est un cadeau de Severus ! »dit Narcissia

- « Comment ça ? » demanda Ron.

- « On dirait une sorte de … potion de rajeunissement ! » dit Hermione

- « C'est exactement cela ! » lui confirma Lucius. « Ils en ont renversé sur eux sans faire exprès… du moins c'est-ce qu'ils ont dit… »

- « Quand est-ce qu'ils retrouveront leur taille normale ? » demanda la jeune préfète de Griffondor.

- « Juste avant la rentrée ! » dirent les deux enfants en éclatant de rire.

- « Trop génial! » dit Ron.

Lucius sursauta intérieurement en entendant ces mots . C'était exactement ce qu'avait dit Draco en voyant Harry et juste après, cela n'avait pas loupé, il lui était arrivé la même chose !

Narcissia ne fit pas attention à la remarque du rouquin.

- « Au fait les enfants, on a de la chance de vous avoir rencontré aujourd'hui ! » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils la regardèrent tous, intrigués.

- « Vous êtes tous invités au manoir demain, pour l'anniversaire de Harry! »

Tous les enfants sautèrent de joie à cette nouvelle.

Peu après, ils se séparèrent. Lucius et Narcissia prétextaient qu'il était tard et qu'ils devaient rentrer, le groupe d'amis de Harry et Draco, eux, prétendaient avoir encore une montagne de fournitures scolaires à acheter alors qu'ils avaient déjà terminé leurs achats depuis longtemps !

Draco comprit immédiatement ce que leurs amis et leur parents mijotaient mais pas Harry. Il semblait déçu de devoir déjà les quitter.

Enfin, le groupe partit après avoir salué toute la famille Malfoy et avoir promis qu'ils se reverraient le lendemain.

Quelques minutes après le départ du groupe d'enfants, Lucius et Narcissia décidèrent à leur tour de rentrer. Ils quittèrent la terrasse du marchand de glaces et retournèrent vers l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés par la poudre de Cheminette. Par chance, Lucius en avait toujours une petite boîte dans sa poche. Narcissia passa en premier. Avant de partir, elle appela Winny et Tipy et leur donna les sacs contenant les affaires de classe. Puis, les deux elfes de maisons disparurent avec leur cargaison en direction du manoir de leurs maîtres.

Madame Malfoy entra dans la cheminée qui se trouvait près de l'air de transplanage tout au bout du Chemin de Traverse, elle prit Draco dans ses bras et partit par la cheminée pour réapparaître chez elle quelques secondes plus tard.

Puis vint le tour de Lucius et de celui de Harry. Afin d'éviter un accident, qui ne serait pas le premier mais plutôt un de plus sur une très longue liste de gaffes commises par Harry, il utilisa le même système que son épouse. Il prit Harry dans ses bras, qui faisait toujours un peu la tête de ne pas avoir pu rester plus longtemps avec ses amis, et entra dans la cheminée. Ils en ressortirent quelques secondes plus tard, dans le salon de leur manoir.

Déconcentré parce que Harry n'avait pas cessé de gesticuler pendant le voyage, Lucius était ressortit un peu plus noir que d'habitude de la cheminée.

- « C'est gentil d'avoir nettoyé le conduit de la cheminée, mon chéri ! Tu viens d'épargner du travail aux elfes de maison… » dit Narcissia à son cher Lucius qui sourit ironiquement avant d'aller dans sa chambre prendre une bonne douche pour se débarrasser de la suie qui commençait à lui brûler la peau.

En même temps, il envoya Harry sous la douche. Il était tout autant couvert de suie que son père, la seule différence c'est que lui en avait l'habitude, il n'y faisait même plus attention !

**Le lendemain…**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il ne se souvenait pas que c'était son anniversaire mais il s'en rappela très vite lorsque son frère débarqua à 9 heures du matin dans sa chambre, encore en pyjama et en chantant « joyeux anniversaire… » à pleine voix. On devait l'entendre dans tout le manoir …

Alors qu'ils descendaient prendre le petit déjeuner dans le salon, on entendait les deux enfants rire dans tout le manoir. Les adultes les entendirent donc bien avant de les voir. Chaque adulte embrassa Harry en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire mais ils s'abstinrent tous de chanter ! Ils avaient tous trop peur de faire une fausse note (surtout Severus, miraculeusement sorti de son antre des potions pour l'occasion!) ou que les autres ne se moquent d'eux.

Les invités arrivèrent vers midi. Chacun offrit un cadeau à Harry. Ce que celui-ci ignorait, c'est qu'après leur départ du Chemin de Traverse, le groupe d'enfants avait remué ciel et terre pour lui trouver des cadeaux d'anniversaire. Effectivement, tout le monde avait pensé avoir le temps d'en chercher un puis de l'envoyer par hiboux mais ils n'en avaient pas eu le temps puisqu'ils n'avaient su que la veille qu'ils étaient invités !

Les cadeaux étaient variés et étaient tous très personnels. Chacun représentait à merveille la personnalité de celui qui l'avait acheté.

Hermione offrit à Harry un agenda mordeur ! Un bon moyen pour ne pas oublier de faire ses devoirs ! Il suivait son possesseur partout et lui mordait les fesses tant que celui-ci n'avait pas terminé ses devoirs ! Et, en plus, il était impossible de s'en débarrasser au bout de l'année ! En effet, dès le 1er juillet, les pages redevenaient vierges, il était donc inutile de s'en acheter un nouveau, pour le plus grand malheur du brun !

Ron lui avait offert une affiche de l'équipe de quiddité d'Irlande, sa préférée. Harry fut ravi du cadeau, beaucoup plus que de celui de Hermione ( on le comprend !). Il reçut aussi un livre de potions de la part de Severus, ce qui n'était pas une surprise ! Il allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité avec ses potions ! Lucius lui offrit un petit serpent vert émeraude car il savait que son fils était un fourchelang. Il lui donna comme nom Isis puisque c'était une femelle. De sa mère, il reçut un hiboux qui faisait déjà de l'œil à Edwige à peine il fut sorti de sa cage. Il l'appela Inuki.

Il reçut une sirène et un ours en peluche de Draco et un livre relatant l'histoire de la famille Malfoy de la part de Blaise. Enfin, il reçut deux chaudrons pleins de bonbons et de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue de la part de Vincent et de Grégory.

Il remercia chaleureusement chacun de son cadeau. Puis les adultes les laissèrent entre eux dans le salon. Les enfants discutèrent beaucoup de la rentrée qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez et des cadeaux que le brun avait reçus.

Puis il décidèrent de tous s'amuser ensemble. Ils sortirent tous les jeux de l'armoire du salon et s'amusèrent comme des fous ! Surtout avec le jeu de construction favori de Harry, la construction de pyramides ! Personne ne réussi à le battre ! Tout le monde courait après les pièces à travers le salon alors que Harry attendait patiemment qu'elles lui passent sous le nez !

Lorsque tout le monde fut écoeuré par ses victoires, ils décidèrent de changer de jeu. Ils se mirent par équipes et jouèrent à la bataille explosive ! Harry et Draco y avaient tellement joué ensemble que personne ne réussi à les battre et pour couronner le tout, ils s'étaient mis ensemble pour écraser les autres équipes !

Enfin, le soir arriva. Les convives partirent après le dîner et ils se promirent tous de se retrouver sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ , le jour de la rentrée. Ils s'étaient tous bien amusés et étaient à moitié endormis tant ils étaient fatigués à cause des évènements de la journée.

Ainsi, se termina ce jour magique pour Harry, qui attendait déjà avec impatience son prochain anniversaire pour pouvoir à nouveau faire la fête avec tous ses amis !

**A SUIVRE …**

**Ça vous a plus ? Laisser une petite review, s'il vous plait ! Et aller voir mon blog, mis à jour comme tos les vendredis ! Bisous, Chibigokû2002.**

**Plantes et racines(A à J).**

La Nature mérite que nous nous y arrêtions et que nous y cherchions, chacun selon nos besoins propres, les moyens de satisfaire nos aspirations les plus profondes.

Dans l'Antiquité et au Moyen-Âge, mages et sorciers de tous horizons usaient d'un certain nombre de plantes pour la confection de philtres, potions, talismans et amulettes. Ils connaissaient bien la puissance du règne végétal et savaient l'utiliser à leur profit.

Ce monde végétal, régi par les planètes, est totalement compatible avec la magie, qu'il s'agisse de magie blanche ou noire, et a une grande influence sur la réalisation des désirs.

Les différentes plantes et racines, qui tiennent une place si importante dans l'univers ésotérique, possèdent des vertus bénéfiques de valeurs magiques très diverses ( protection, porte-bonheur, réalisation des désirs). Il est donc très précieux de connaître la signification des plantes et racines, afin de pouvoir les utiliser à bon escient.

**Acacia : **Il faut en brûler pendant les séances de méditation pour capter plus facilement les messages du monde invisibles.

**Ail : **Conserver de l'ail sur soi pour se garder des mauvaises influences de la magie noire. Il est aussi un excellent talisman pour attirer la chance pour soi et la maison .

**Armoise : **Portée sur soi, éloigne les mauvais esprits.

**Basilic : **Cette herbe sacrée assure protection dans la maison et son odeur agréable et attirante apporte entre autre joie et gaieté.

**Bétoine : **A porter sur soi pour se protéger des envoûtements.

**Bleuet : **Éloigne les disputes conjugales.

**Bouton d'or : **Attire les catastrophes et passe pour susciter des ennuis.

**Bouton de rose : **Jeter quelques boutons de roses dans un feu pour avoir de la chance.

**Calendula : **Mettre quelques fleurs séchées sous le lit pour être protégé et voir la réalisation de ses désirs. Pour gagner un procès, en porter dans sa poche.

**Camomille **: Il est reconnu que la camomille attire l'argent vers son possesseur : se laver les mains dans une infusion de camomille juste avant d'aller jouer aux cartes ou à tout autre jeu. A utiliser régulièrement.

**Cannelle **: Utilisée comme encens apporte la prospérité.

**Capillaire : **Mettre de la capillaire dans sa poche pour s'attirer amour, beauté et grâce.

**Coriandre **: Les graines de coriandre sont portées dans un sachet de tissu blanc comme amulette contre toutes sortes de maladies.

**Curry **: Brûler comme encens, éloigne les mauvaises influences.

**Fougère **: Mettre une fougère près de sa fenêtre pour se garder des effets de la sorcellerie.

**Gentiane : **Additionner au bain de la gentiane pour attirer l'amour.

**Graines de céleri : **Excellent pour la concentration des médiums. Brûlées avec de l'encens, elles augmentent les pouvoirs psychiques.

**Graines de moutarde noire : **Pour causer des ennuis à un ennemi, semer quelques graines devant sa porte.

**Héliotrope : **Attire l'amour.

**Jasmin : **Protège l'affection et l'amour. Brûlé comme encens, il inspire des rêves divinatoires.

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Bisous !


	13. Au voleur !

**Cauchemars au Manoir !**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient ainsi que ma petite Winny et Tipy… Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** comme promis, voici a suite de « **Harry Malfoy** ». J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Toute la fic se passe dans le Manoir. Tout se passe pendant les vacances. Evidemment, je continue le grimoire des sorts jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus aucun sort en stock !

**Pour les nouveaux lecteurs : si vous n'avez pas lu « Harry Malfoy », je vous conseille d'aller la lire en premier ou vous risquez sérieusement de vous emmêler les pinceaux ! Toutefois, c'est à vous de décider !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Rebecca-Black : Merci beaucoup ! Bisous !

crystal d'avalon : Et voilou la suite ! bises !

serpentis-draco : merci !

Lilianne Potter : tu as tout à fait raison ! C'est dans le chapitre 15, le dernier quoi ! Bises !

addams42 : Merci pour les bonus ! Comme j'adore lire ce genre de livres, je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous intéresser, et puis c'est dans le sujet, non ? bisous !

zaika : Merci beaucoup !

Timi Turner : Que de compliments ! Merci, merci, merci !

Thealie : Merci beaucoup ! Personne n'en parle jamais ! Bises !

Pilut : Merci beaucoup ! Mauis c'est quand même un scandale ! Je plaisante ! Tu sais où est Siuki ? Ca fait un moment que je l'ai plus vue ! bisous !

Procne Aesoris : Merci pour la review ! Esotérisme : j'ai tout en bouquins ! J'ai aussi quelques sites dessus qui sont pas mal ! tu as quoi, toi ? C'est si dur le japonais ? Je trouve ça trop simple ! Tu prends des cours ? biz !

Chrichri45 : Merci ! Biz !

Satya : Merci beaucoup !

la-shinegami : Merci ! Prend ton temps pour les dessins, c'est pas aux pièces ! Merci beaucoup ! bisous !

onarluca : Merci ! Kissous !

**_Chapitre 13:_ Au voleur ! …**

Quelques jours plus tard, les deux enfants avaient à nouveau grandi. Ils avaient à présent neuf ans en apparence. Aujourd'hui était un jour assez particulier car les deux enfants allaient être seuls toute la journée. Lucius devait se rendre au ministère pour une réunion concernant la réforme de la rentrée à Poudlard. Severus devait aller présenter son nouveau programme de cours à la réunion annuelle des professeurs de l'école. Narcissia était invitée chez l'une de ses amies et ne pouvait pas se trouver une excuse pour rester au manoir car cela faisait plus de dix fois qu'elle repoussait cette journée. Bref, elle était coincée ! Evidemment, chacun était ravi de devoir s'absenter du manoir en laissant seuls les deux petits anges. Ils s'imaginaient déjà ce qu'il en resterait à leur retour…

La situation ne s'était jamais produite avant et tous l'appréhendait. Harry et Draco étaient ravis ! Ils avaient tout le manoir pour eux ! Evidement, les adultes n'avaient pas manqué l'occasion de le faire mille recommandations : « ne cassez rien, soyez sages, ne laissez entrer personnes, n'oubliez pas les heures de repas, s'il y a un problème envoyez-nous un hibou ou prenez la poudre de Cheminette etc,etc,etc » Harry et Draco en avaient assez entendu pour cinq vies entières ! Ils avaient acquiescer à chaque fois mais n'en avaient pas écouté le quart de la moitié !

Puis,vers neuf heures, tous les adultes étaient partis . Ils avaient enfin eu la paix! Ils décidèrent rester au lit jusqu'à 10 heures ! Pour une fois personne ne venait les réveiller pour leur dire d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner! Winny et la pauvre Tipy étaient collées derrière la porte de leur chambre pour les surveiller,ordre des maîtres! Et ils avaient eu bien raison! Les deux gamins n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête!Ils avaient interdit aux deux elfes d'enter dans leur chambre pour les déranger, ils n'avaient le droit de venir que s'il y avait quelque chose d'urgent.

Winny et Tipy étaient, bien évidement, venues à neuf heures pour leur dire de venir prendre le petit déjeuner mais les deux enfants leur avaient dit qu'ils n'avaient pas faim et qu'ils le prendraient plus tard. Mais comme ils n'avaient pas préciser, les deux créatures avaient pensé qu'ils voulaient attendre cinq ou dix minutes et non pas une heure ! Ainsi, plusieurs fois, elles étaient venues les chercher et à chaque fois, elles avaient eu la même réponse : « plus tard ! »

Ayant assez de se répéter, les deux enfants leur avaient interdit l'accès à leur chambre et avaient dit qu'ils le prendraient…plus tard! C'est pour cette raison que les deux malheureuses elfes attendaient derrière la porte que les deux garnements daignent descendre au salon, prendre le petit déjeuner. En pensant à ce que dirait Narcissia lorsqu'elle leur demanderait de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé pendant la journée, en détails, Winny et Tipy s'en tiraient déjà les oreilles à l'avance. La maîtresse ne serait pas contente du tout ! Et le maître encore moins ! Il détestait que l'on déroge aux règles qu'il avait établies et que tout le monde devait suivre!

D'un certain côté, les deux elfes étaient soulagées. Elles ne seraient pas les seules à se faire chahuter par les maîtres, les deux enfants aussi se allaient se faire disputer pour ne pas avoir obéi aux règles! Mais d'un autre côté, les enfants pourraient bien les accuser d'avoir tout cafardé !

Enfin, à dix heures cinq, les deux enfants sortirent de la chambre au grand soulagement des deux elfes qui commençaient à perdre leur sang froid devant cette porte! Mais elles virent rouge lorsqu'elles remarquèrent que les deux enfants étaient encore en pyjama, pas coiffés et pas lavés ! Horreur !

- "Maîtres, essaya de les raisonner Winny, vous ne pouvez pas descendre comme ça ! »

- « On s'habillera après ! » dit Draco en regardant Harry qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- « Mais… » commença Tipy

- « On peut rester comme ça, on ne va pas à un dîner ! » expliqua Draco.

Les deux elfes durent céder. Les enfants avaient raison mais les règles étaient les règles…

Elles durent accepter à regret. Au moins, ils descendaient prendre le petit déjeuner… Ces deux enfants leur en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs !

Heureusement, il n'y eut pas d'autre scandale à midi ! Les deux garnements étaient allés dans la salle à manger sans faire d'histoire! Ensuite, ils étaient allés jouer dans le salon. Les deux petits monstres avaient sorti toutes les boîtes de jeu et n'avaient rien rangé ! Si cela avait été possible, Winny se serait arraché les cheveux un par un ! Ils étaient retournés dans leur chambre pour faire une bataille de polochons. Ils savaient que les adultes rentreraient tard et en profitaient bien les scélérats ! Les deux elfes bouillonnaient intérieurement ! Winny priait ciel et terre pour que ses maîtres reviennent le plus vite possible ! Les enfants commençaient à lui donner le tournis . Ils n'avaient jamais fait a avant! Ellle n'y comprenait plus rien.

Il fallait aussi dire que les adultes s'étaient toujours débrouillés pour qu'il y ait l'un deux à la maison lorsque les deux autres devaient s'absenter. Mais elle comprenait aussi les deux enfants, pour une fois il n'y avait personne pour constamment les surveiller et pour voir s'ils se conduisaient bien. Ils n'avaient jamais eu le droit de faire une erreur en public ou même lorsqu'il n'y avait qu'eux. Ils devaient toujours être irréprochables, cela Winny le comprenait. Pour une fois, ils avaient envie de faire comme les autres enfants, et cela, elle l'acceptait. Heureusement que ce n'était pas tous les jours ! Winny ne le supporterait pas ! Tipy non plus ! Elles seraient déjà à Sainte Mangouste, en psychiatrie ! Winny se promit de glisser un mot à ce sujet à sa maîtresse en faveur des enfants. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas que le maître le sache ! Il en ferait une jaunisse !

Après le dîner, les deux enfants allèrent jouer dans leur chambre et envoyèrent les elfes se coucher. Ils n'avaient plus besoin d'eux! Un peu de repos leur ferait du bien !

Les deux enfants étaient en pleine bataille de polochons (remplacés pour l'occasion par les peluches parce que s'ils prenaient les oreillers, Narcissia leur ferait ramasser chaque plume par terre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus !). Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit étrange provenant du rez-de-chaussée du manoir. Pourtant, leurs parents ne devaient rentrer que vers minuit et il n'était pas dix heures du soir…

Ils décidèrent de descendre jeter un coup d'œil. Ils prirent leurs baguettes respectives dans le tiroir de leur table de nuit et descendirent tout doucement les marches qui menaient vers le salon. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire de magie, mais s'ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils le feraient! Lucius leur en ferait baver pour avoir désobéi mais si c'était nécessaire, ils n'auraient pas le temps de penser à leur père !

Un souffle glacé leur arriva au visage alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le salon. Le bruit qu'ils avaient entendu étaient la vitre qui avait été cassée.

- « Des voleurs ! » souffla Harry à l'oreille de son frère.

Celui-ci lui fit signe qu'il devait avoir raison.

Ils avancèrent sans bruit à travers la pièce. IL faisait nuit noire. Ceux qui étaient entré devaient posséder la main de la gloire… Elle n'éclairait que celui qui la possédait. Le ou les voleurs pouvaient encore se trouver dans la pièce. Heureusement, les deux enfants n'avaient pas besoin de lumière pour se repérer dans le manoir. Ils le connaissaient sur le bout des doigts !

Il n'y avait pas de bruit dans la pièce, les voleurs devaient se promener dans le manoir…

«Les bijoux de Mère ! » Pensa Draco

Les voleurs devaient se diriger vers les étages, pour aller vers la chambre de leurs parents. Il n'y avait rien à voler dans le salon!

Agrippant Harry, ils se retournèrent et remontèrent rapidement les escaliers menant aux chambres, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans leur chambre pour décider de la marche à suivre. Ils décidèrent d'aller dans la cuisine pour chercher deux ou trois choses pour les aider à attraper les voleurs ou au moins à les faire fuir. Mais les deux enfants préféraient la première option. Ils auraient ainsi l'occasion de prouver à leurs parents qu'ils savaient se débrouiller seuls.

Ils redescendirent dans la cuisine et fouillèrent dans les tiroirs. Ils prirent une corde, des poêles à frire et de la farine… puis remontèrent à l'étage.

Ils allumèrent leur baguettes avec un lumos et installèrent un piège destiné aux voleurs. Ils virent alors l'ombre de deux personnes qui se trouvaient dans la chambre de Narcissia. Ils attachèrent la corde entre deux fauteuils qui se trouvaient dans le couloir. Harry partit chercher Isis (le serpent), Inuki et Hedwige ( ses deux hiboux). Il revint quelques secondes plus tard.

Isis entra dans la chambre de Narcissia en ondulant et en passant sous les fauteuils. Elle arriva aux pieds des deux voleurs au moment où Hedwige et Inuki, passant par une autre fenêtre ouverte, tapèrent contre la vitre avec leurs bec, pour effrayer les voleurs. Ceux-ci pris de panique s'enfuirent. Mais Isis réussit à en mordre un avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre à la suite de l'autre voleur qui s'était effondré sur le sol, piégé par les deux enfants. Il était tombé en trébuchant sur la corde et les deux enfants lui avaient réglé son compte à coup de poêle à frire sur la tête. Son cas était donc réglé!

L'autre voleur, mordu par Isis, ne tomba pas dans le piège. Il marcha sans aucune gêne sur son complice. Harry, caché derrière un fauteuil, lui envoya tout le paquet de farine à la figure pour l'aveugler. Il ralentit mais ne s'arrêta pas ! Il se précipita dans les escaliers pour retourner vers le salon. Les deux enfants le prirent de vitesse! Ils connaissaient tous les passages secrets du manoir, cachés derrière les tableaux et tentures, et étaient arrivés au rez-de-chaussée avant lui.

Cachés derrière le canapé du salon, les deux garçons l'attendaient de pied ferme ! Ils avaient préparer une autre corde mais ils entendirent un autre bruit de vitre brisée et se précipitèrent dans la salle à manger. Ne voulant pas le laisser s'échapper, Draco lança sur le voleur un sortilège de chatouillis. Il s'écroula sur le sol, mort de rire. Harry lança à son tour un sort d'entrave e ils se ruèrent sur lui, armés de leurs poêles à frire. Une minutes plus tard, le voleur était dans les pommes. Les deux garçons l'attachèrent solidement avec la seconde corde, comme ils avaient fait avec le premier, et s'écroulèrent à côté de lui, terriblement fatigués par les événements

Ils s'endormirent à côté du voleur qui fut vite rejoint par le premier, convoyé par Inuki et Hedwige depuis le premier étage et escorté par Isis, fière de lui avoir rogné les os !

Les animaux posèrent le voleur à côté de son complice et se placèrent autour de leurs maîtres.

Isis se coucha sur le ventre de Harry, Inuki et Hedwige se posèrent sur le sol, à leurs côtés.

Ils montaient la garde.

Vers minuit, Lucius, Narcissia et Severus arrivèrent. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la manoir, un souffle glacé les accueillit. Ils virent la fenêtre brisée du salon.

-"Mes bijoux ! » hurla Narcissia en se précipitant vers sa chambre qu'elle trouva sans dessus-dessous.

Puis, elle réalisa qu'elle avait laissé les enfants seuls! Elle entra comme une tempête dans leur chambre …vide !

Lucius la rejoint dans la chambre des enfants.

- « Ils ont tout prit ! Mes bijoux et les enfants ! Je ne parle pas de ma bague de fiançailles, de la vrai camelote, mais des bijoux de ma famille ! » hurla-t-elle dans les oreilles du pauvre Lucius, qui n'y était pour rien !

- « Venez voir ! » cria Severus, de la salle à manger.

En une minute, Narciisa fut en-bas!

- « Mes petites canailles ! » cria -elle en voyant ses deux enfants endormis, entourés par leurs animaux.

Puis, elle vit les deux voleurs à côté d'eux, inconscient.

- « On dirait qu'ils se sont bien amusés ! » dit Narcissia à Lucius qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

Celui-ci appela la police sorcière qui les déménagea en un rien de temps. Pendant ce temps, Narcissia et Severus avaient mis les deux enfants au lit, leurs animaux les accompagnant dans la chambre. Puis, ils sortirent après les avoir embrassé.

Avec tout le bruit fait par les hurlements de leur mère, ils ne s'étaient même pas réveillés…

- « J'ai hâte d'être à demain pour savoir ce qu'ils ont fait ! Je demanderai à Winny et Tippy … » Dit Narcissia à son mari et à Severus.

A SUIVRE…

Et voilou! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Ca vous a plu ? Une petite review ? J'ai mis le blog à jour comme d'habitude ! Bisous, Chibigokû 2002 !

**Plantes et racines ( J à V).**

**Laurier : **Une feuille de laurier passée sur une feuille de papier apporte l'inspiration aux auteurs, aux poètes. Un bouquet de laurier donné à une mariée lui assure une longue et heureuse union. Messieurs, pour irrésistibles, prenez trois feuilles de laurier et attachez-les au pied du lit de la femme que vous désirez ou cachez-les dans ses vêtements. Elle ne désirera plus que vous.

**Lavande : **En brûler avec de l'encens naturel pour obtenir amour, argent et paix dans la maison. Pour calmer les nerfs, porter un petit bouquet de lavande dans poche. Pour assurer le succès d'une lettre d'affaires ou d'amour, passer de la lavande sur la feuille de papier juste avant de l'écrire.

**Lys : **Entretient la modestie .

**Marjolaine : **Étant une plante de Vénus, elle est excellente comme philtre d'amour, ajoutée à la nourriture de la personne que vous désirez vous attacher.

**Mandragore : **A brûler le jour comme encens pour attirer chance, bonheur, argent et protection. Sur des chardons ardents, brûler de la racine de mandragore broyée.

**Marguerite **: Les marguerites prédisposent aux retours d'affection.

**Menthe poivrée : **Portée sur soi, elle aide la mémoire.

**Myrte : **Prise en infusion, elle est excellente pour préserver la jeunesse et l'amour.

**Noix muscade **: La noix muscade est une puissante amulette pour les joueurs. Pour la rendre plus efficace, percer un trou dans la noix, la remplir de vif-argent et fermer ensuite le trou avec de la cire verte. A porter sur soi lorsque l'on joue.

**Œillet d'Inde : **Détruit l'amitié.

**Œillet de poète : **Attire les sentiments sympathiques.

**Oranger : **Quelques feuilles ou fleurs d'oranger sous l'oreiller assure un heureux et précoce mariage.

**Pensée : **C'est un talisman pour l'amour, lorsqu'elle est portée sur soi.

**Primerose : **Pour rendre un enfant sage et respectueux, coudre dans son oreiller quelques primeroses.

**Racine de mandragore : **Une des plus grandes et des plus mystérieuse racines du monde végétal, elle constitue en elle-même un puissant talisman.

La racine entière est très difficile à se procure, car extrêmement rare, mais si vous avez le bonheur et la chance d'en obtenir une, elle vous coûtera une petite fortune. En posséder une apporte de toute évidence chance, bonheur, fortune, protection; de l'argent placé auprès de la racine attire les gains vers son possesseur; on peut aussi pour se protéger de la pauvreté porter des morceaux de la racine dans la poche.

Extrême gentillesse, respect et bons soins doivent être apportés à cette racine magique.

**Romarin : **Mettre du romarin sous l'oreiller pour attirer la chance. Pour être heureux, porter sur soi un brin de romarin. Cette plante améliore aussi la mémoire.

**Sauge : **Éloigne la malchance; à conserver dans l'entrée ou le vestibule de sa maison.

**Souci : **Incite à l'indifférence.

**Thym : **A brûler sur des charbons ardents dans la maison pour assurer une bonne santé à tous les occupants. Porter du thym pour que ses mérites soient reconnus et son style admiré.

**Tulipe : **Engendre la mélancolie.

**Tulipe rouge : **Donne de l'énergie aux hésitants.

**Verveine : **Se frotter les mains avec une infusion de verveine et toucher la personne que l'on désir pour s'en faire aimer. Porter un sachet en tissu de couleur verte contenant des feuilles de verveine pour attirer l'amour ou l'amitié.

**Violette : **Excellent talisman pour l'amour, incite aux prouesses amoureuses. Pour faire un « talc d'amour » mélanger de la violette, des boutons de lavande et des feuilles de verveine réduits en poudre dans du talc. Frottez-en le corps nu de celui ou celle que vous désirez.

La semaine prochaine, nous parlerons des huiles essentielles! J'espère que ça vous plait !L'un de vous a déjà essayer l'une de ces recettes ? Je peux vous faire une fiches sur les aphrodisiaques et les philtres d'amour, si ça vous intéresse… (-!) Bisous !


	14. Tout rentre dans l'ordre !

**Cauchemars au Manoir !**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient ainsi que ma petite Winny et Tipy… Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** comme promis, voici a suite de « **Harry Malfoy** ». J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Toute la fic se passe dans le Manoir. Tout se passe pendant les vacances. Evidemment, je continue le grimoire des sorts jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus aucun sort en stock !

**Pour les nouveaux lecteurs : si vous n****'avez pas lu « Harry Malfoy », je vous conseille d'aller la lire en premier ou vous risquez sérieusement de vous emmêler les pinceaux ! Toutefois, c'est à vous de décider !**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Je reposterai le chapitre plus tard, je suis déjà assez en retard !**

**Désolée de ne pas avoir posté le chapitre plus tôt mais j'ai eu un problème sur l'ordi et j'ai du formaté le disque ! Pour la suite des mauvaises nouvelles, lisez à la fin du chapitre….**

**_Chapitre 14:_ Tout rentre dans l'ordre !**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Lucius et Narcissia se levèrent pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner, ils découvrirent trois hiboux qui les attendaient, postés devant la fenêtre de leur salon.

Intrigués, ils lurent en silence les parchemins. Tous deux étaient blêmes ! Il s'agissait de hiboux du ministère de la magie qui envoyait un avertissement à Harry et Draco pour usage abusif de la magie alors qu'ils n'avaient normalement pas le droit de se servir de leur baguettes magiques hors de Poudlard.

Voulant une explication le plus rapidement possible, Lucius se précipita au second étage de son manoir, arracha à moitié la porte de la chambre de ses enfants avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

- « Debout là-dedans! » hurla-t-il à travers la pièce.

Harry et Draco se réveillèrent en sursaut. Puis, ils virent leur père au milieu de leur chambre.

- « Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire ! » cria t-il à leur intention.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent sans rien dire, ne sachant pas ce qui leur arrivait. Ils suivirent leur père au salon et en silence…

Arrivé dans la pièce, leur père leur montra les lettres du ministère et attendit des explications, de même que Narcissia.

« - On a du utiliser la magie… » commença Draco.

- « Pour quoi faire ! » demanda son père.

- « Pour arrêter les voleurs… » dit Harry.

- « Qu'avez-vous utiliser comme sorts ? » demanda Narcissia qui s'attendait au pire.

- « Sortilège de chatouillis et sort d'entrave… » dit Harry, tout doucement.

La tension de Narcissia disparut d'un coup et elle éclata de rire!

- « Vous avez réussi à les arrêter avec ÇA ! » demanda-t-elle, impressionnée.

- « Et avec deux ou trois ustensiles de cuisine… » ajouta fièrement Draco avec un sourire de connivence son frère qui hocha la tête, avec le même sourire.

En entendant cela, Lucius et Narcissia poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et rirent en imaginant la scène!

Lucius partit au ministère pour régler cette histoire. Ses enfants n'avaient pas à être punis pour avoir utilisé la magie alors qu'ils ne faisaient que se défendre et protéger le manoir ! Il maudirait sur place le premier qui oserait faire la moindre remarque au sujet de ses deux garçons ! Pour une fois, l'usage de la magie était justifié ! Il n'allait pas laisser passer cela !

Il revint quelque heures plus tard, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles! Personne n'avait réussi à contrer ses arguments… plus que convaincants! Promettre à quelque un qu'il serait maudit jusqu'à la dixième génération avait toujours l'utilité de faire réfléchir davantage l'interlocuteur de Lucius !

Alors que les deux enfants étaient retournés dans leur chambre, Narcissia décida de demande à Winny et Tipy de lui raconter en détails ce qui s'était passé la veille, durant l'absence de tous les adultes. Décidée, elle appela les deux elfes.

Toutes deux avaient l'air terriblement ennuyées par cette demande et bredouillaient des phrases sans suite et sans aucun sens . Passablement énervée de ne pas avoir de réponse concrète à sa question, Narcissia leur ordonna de répondre. A leur attitude, elle avait compris que les deux elfes n'étaient pas pressées de répondre parce qu'elle n'allait pas du tout aimer ce qu'elle allait entendre et que les deux créatures avaient peur d'être passées à la broche après avoir fait le fameux récit que leur maîtresse attendait avec de plus en plus d'impatience…

Essayant de ne pas perdre son calme qui était en train de partir en fumée, Narcissia leur fit la promesse qu'elle ne leur ferait rien. A contrecœur, les elfes racontèrent tout ce qui s'était passé mais, par égard pour les deux enfants elles évitèrent de parler des « petits incidents » qui s'étaient produits… Narcissia écouta leur récit avec beaucoup d'attention et attendit d'entendre la fin avant d'exploser.

- « Vous vous fichez de moi ! Hurla-t-elle. Je suis sûre que vous ne m'avez pas dit la moitié de ce qui s'est passé ! Je veux tout savoir ! Et tout de suite ! »

Les pauvres elfes étaient glacées de terreur devant elle. Elles ne l'avaient jamais vue aussi en colère. Paralysées de terreur, elles décidèrent de tout dire ! Il fallait mieux prendre un savon de la part des deux enfants plutôt que de celle de leur parents ! C'était beaucoup moins douloureux !

Mais d'un autre côté, elles leur avaient promis de ne rien dire…Qu'est-ce qu'elles allaient bien pouvoir faire ?

Le couteau sous la gorge, Winny se décida à tout dire à sa maîtresse mais elle dirait aussi pourquoi ses deux enfants avaient agi ainsi : ils étaient toujours surveillés et devaient toujours être impeccables…

Inspirant un grand coup, elle débita toute l'histoire en moins de deux minutes à sa maîtresse qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Winny fit sa prière et se risqua à regarder vers Narcissia pour guetter sa réaction face au flot d'informations qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Au début, le visage de la blonde avait viré au rouge face à la révolution que les deux enfants avaient créée dans la maison, puis au grand étonnement de l'elfe de maison qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, Narcissia éclata de rire.

Après s'être calmée, elle décida de s'expliquer avec l'elfe qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes…

- « Je commençais à me dire que ces deux-là n'oseraient jamais aller l'encontre des règles établies par Lucius ! Finalement, je crois que je m'étais trompée ! Au moins, ça montre qu'ils ont un caractère bien trempé ! Et cela m'étonnerait que ça change ! » dit-elle entre deux fous rires.

Elle-même avait mis un bon bout de temps à s'habituer à ces règles qu'elle jugeait elle-même dépassées et sans intérêt ! Mais elle ne l'aurait jamais dit devant Lucius, il en ferait une attaque ! C'était parfait ainsi ! Elle ne dirait à son mari sur ce qui s'était passé la veille, elle le laisserait découvrir par lui-même, ça sera beaucoup plus amusant pour elle !

Évidemment, le jour où il le découvrirait, le dit Lucius ne serait pas ravi du tout, au contraire ! Il irait tout d suite s'imaginer que le caractère rebel et indépendant de sa femme avait déteint sur ses deux enfants ! Et il ne serait pas très loin de la réalité !

Sortie de ses pensées, Narcissia envoya les deux elfes, largement soulagées de ne pas finir en ragoût, terminer le repas.

Fière de ses deux enfants, Narcissia décida d'aller voir ce qu'ils faisaient dans leur chambre… Pendant ce temps, Lucius lisait dans le salon, en attendant que le déjeuner soit servi.

Arrivant discrètement dans la chambre, Narcissia trouva ses deux enfants en pleine discussion sur le Quidditch.

Dans deux jour, ils iraient voir la finale de la Coupe du monde de Quiddtich. Les deux enfants étaient excités comme des puces. Ils avaient à peu près retrouver leur taille normale, il ne leur manquait plus qu' un ou deux centimètres à chacun.

Lorsque les deux enfants virent leur mère dans leur chambre, la conversation cessa aussitôt. Narcissia n'avait pas l'intention de les punir pour les petits incidents de la veille mais, d'un autre côté, si elle ne faisait rien et si Lucius apprenait ce qui s'était passé, il les punirait de toute façon. Estimant qu'il valait mieux pour eux de recevoir une punition de sa part plutôt qu'une de leur père, elle se lança .

- « J'ai entendu certaines …choses qui sont censées s'être passées hier pendant notre absence… » commença t-elle.

Les deux enfants pâlirent visiblement.

- « Il paraît que vous avez empoisonner la vie de Winny et Tipy toute la journée et que vous avez laissé un véritable capharnaüm dans le salon, et encore, je suis polie ! »

Sachant qu'elle disait la vérité, les deux enfants se regardèrent, mortifiés. Les deux elfes avaient osé vendre la mèche ! Mais ils ne purent démentir ce que venait de dire leur mère, sachant parfaitement que tout était vrai et qu'ils avaient largement profité de l'absence de leur parents pour faire la foire…

Les deux enfants n'en menaient pas large devant leur mère qui préparait déjà une punition qu'ils seraient pas prêts d'oublier de si tôt.

**A SUIVRE…**

Ca vous a plu ? La fin de cette histoire dans le prochain chapitre ! Mais je ne pourrai le poster que le 11 novembre parce que pendant 15 jours, il y a des travaux chez moi et je n'aurai pas internet … Ne me tuez pas, par pitié ! La bonne nouvelle, c'est que pendant ce temps, je vais pouvoir avancer dans la nouvelle fic : « Le fils caché de Lucius », le premier chapitre est déjà écrit . Et pour les amateurs du genre, je vais écrire deux ou trois fics sur Star Wars! J'ai regardé les 5 films à la suite et ça m'a donné pas mal d'idées ….

Le blog non plus ne sera pas mis jour pendant ces 15 jours mais ça ne vous empêche pas de laisser pleins de commentaires ! Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'on n'a plus le droit de répondre aux reviews ? Si c'est le cas, j'y répondrai sur mon blog, comme ça vous aurez quand même des réponses à vos questions!

Bisous ! Chibigokû2002

Si vous aimez les fics sur Star Wars, je conseille d'aller lire « La nouvelle destinée de Luke Skywalker », délires garantis ! Elle est écrite par Dark Revan , c'est mon frangin ! Il m'a déjà fait lire les deux premiers chapitres, c'est un peu le concept de Harry Malfoy, on chamboule tout ! Allez la lire ! Kissous !

**Les Huiles Essentielles.**

L'usage des huiles essentielles est une pratique très ancienne dont on retrouve trace dans l'Ancien Testament, ainsi que d'autres ouvrages anciens. Pour les Hébreux et les Chrétiens, les cérémonies sacrées dédiées aux Dieux respectifs étaient l'occasion de se servir d'huiles essentielles.

Les senteurs, en se dégageant, mettaient l'être humain en contact avec le naturel comme le surnaturel. Ces propriétés psychiques étaient également connues des magiciens de jadis qui s'en servaient sur leur corps pour se mettre en contact avec l'invisible et maintenir leurs sens en éveil. Les mages et occultistes d' aujourd'hui utilisent toujours de la même façon les huiles essentielles et en reçoivent les bienfaits ancestraux.

Il est important de bien connaître la signification de chaque huile essentielle si l'on veut les utiliser à des fins magiques. Certains parfums sont même d'authentiques aphrodisiaques. Dans tous les cas, les huiles essentielles apportent à leurs utilisateurs des bienfaits indéniables et aident à la réalisation de leurs désirs.

**_Ambre : _**Pour obtenir protection, chance et prospérité.

_**Benjoin **: _Apporte la sérénité.

_**Cannelle **: _Pour la chance.

**_Citron ou citronnelle : _**Puissant contre les ennemis.

**_Coriandre : _**Pour l'amour.

_**Fraise **: _Attire les circonstances favorables.

**_Gardénia : _**Protège des ennuis de la vie .

**_Géranium : _**Attire les bonnes influences.

**_Héliotrope : _**Pour ajouter de la puissance aux rituels magiques. Huile qui attire la prospérité.

**_Jacinthe : _**Attire la chance et l'amour.

_**Jasmin **: _Pour la chance en général, ainsi que l'amour et l'argent;

**_Lavande : _**Apporte la paix et la sérénité dans la maison .

**_Lilas : _**Pour l'amélioration de la mémoire.

**_Lotus : _**Apporte amour et fortune. Augmente les pouvoirs magiques.

**_Lys : _**Pour donner la paix de l'esprit.

**_Magnolia : _**Pour la méditation.

**_Mimosa : _**Pour obtenir de l'argent qui est dû.

**_Muguet : _**Apporte calme et sérénité.

**_Musc : _**Véritable parfum d'amour.

**_Myrrhe : _**Pour l'amour, les invocations et les protections.

**_Narcisse : _**Donne de la chance au jeu, lorsqu'on s'en frotte les mains.

**_Œillet : _**Également une huile donnant de la chance au jeu, lorsqu'on s'en frotte les mains.

**_Orange : _**Apporte paix et harmonie.

**_Patchouli : _**Enflamme les passions amoureuses.

**_Pomme : _**Apporte le succès et le bonheur.

**_Rose : _**Douce huile agréablement parfumée qui attire l'affection et l'amour.

**_Santal : _**Développe la voyance.

**_Tubéreuse : _**Bénéfique pour les nerfs, confère la sérénité et la paix. Donne de la chance en amour.

**_Vanille : _**Cette huile attire la chance.

**_Verveine : _**Éloigne les mauvais esprits.

**_Violette : _**Apporte la paix et enflamme les passions amoureuses.

Et voilà ! C'est tout pour les huiles essentielles ! Bisous !


	15. Epilogue

**Cauchemars au Manoir !**

**Auteur : Chibigokû2002**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowlings. Et oui… tout tout tout… snif . Seule l'histoire de cette fic m'appartient ainsi que ma petite Winny et Tipy… Je peux avoir un ou deux persos ? Pas beaucoup juste : Harry, Draco, Lucius et Severus … Non ? Méchante !

**Warning : **aucun. Ceci est une fic humoristique. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Notes de l'auteur :** comme promis, voici a suite de « **Harry Malfoy** ». J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Toute la fic se passe dans le Manoir. Tout se passe pendant les vacances. Evidemment, je continue le grimoire des sorts jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus aucun sort en stock !

**Pour les nouveaux lecteurs : si vous n****'avez pas lu « Harry Malfoy », je vous conseille d'aller la lire en premier ou vous risquez sérieusement de vous emmêler les pinceaux ! Toutefois, c'est à vous de décider !**

**Je suis désolée pour cette si longue attente mais il y avait des travaux chez moi et ma connexion était coupée… En plus, après j'ai eu les partiels … je suis vraiment désolée ! pour les gens qui laissent des reviews anonymes et qui souhaiteraient une réponse, laissez-moi votre adresse e-mail ! Bisous !**

**_Chapitre 15:_ Épilogue…**

Une heure plus tard, alors que Lucius attendait toujours que le repas soit servi, il décida d'aller voir dans la cuisine ce que faisaient les elfes de maison pour mettre aussi longtemps pour préparer un malheureux repas.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il n'en crut pas ses yeux en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : il y avait de la farine renversée sur le sol, du sucre sur toute la table et des taches de confiture partout ! Et, au milieu de ce chantier, ses enfants qui s'amusaient à se lancer de la farine à la figure comme des enfants de 5 ans. Pendant un instant, Lucius crut s'être trompé de maison, malheureusement c'était bien ses enfants qui se chamaillaient au beau milieu de la cuisine avec de la farine jusque sur le nez…

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est que cirque ! Rugit-il. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? »

Aussitôt, la bataille cessa. Heureusement, ou plutôt malheureusement pour les enfants, leur mère arriva dans la cuisine à ce moment-là.

- " Harry ! Draco ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ! » cria-t-elle.

Puis elle s'aperçut de la présence de Lucius, stupéfié de la voir crier après ses enfants.

- « Ah ! Chéri ! Tu étais là ? » dit-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus chaleureuse mais gênée qu'il soit ici car elle allait devoir lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait envoyé les deux enfants dans la cuisine en guise de punition, qui avait tourné à l'amusement d'après la porcherie qui régnait à présent dans la pièce.

- « Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici ? » demanda Lucius aux enfants, d'une voix glaciale .

- « Ils ont désobéi à Winny hier, alors comme punition, ils devaient préparer le dessert de midi, mais je crois que c'est raté » dit Narcissia en désignant la pièce.

Elle avait coupé la parole à Harry qui s'apprêtait à sortir une excuse pas crédible du tout, comme à son habitude et qui aurait fait empirer la situation. C'est pourquoi, Narcissia s'était dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'explique elle-même avec son mari. C'était plus sûr …

- « Hé bien, je crois que c'est raté comme punition » fit Lucius sarcastique.

Les deux enfants secouèrent la tête en signe de dénégation.

- « Comment non ? » fit Lucius.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Dit Narcissia. Vous n'avez pas fait ce que je vous avais demandé ! »

- « Si, dit Harry en désignant un superbe fraisier qui terminait de cuire dans le four géant du manoir. C'est après que ça a…heu… tourné au vinaigre… »

L'expression fit sourire Narcissia. Elle se dirigea vers le four et jeta un œil au gâteau. Il était parfait et avait l'air très appétissant.Depuis que Harry avait montré le fraisier, Lucius ne disait plus rien. Il avait les yeux fixés dessus.

- « Et toute cette farine ? » demanda Narcissia.

- « Une petite divergence d'opinion sur le Quidditch. » expliqua Draco.

- « Je vois… » Dit Narcissia qui d décida de passer l'éponge sur ce petit incident. Après tout, les deux enfants étaient surexcités. Le lendemain matin avait lieu la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Elle pouvait aisément comprendre qu'ils ne tiennent plus en place. Mais il ne fallait quand même pas exagérer…

Finalement, tout le monde se mit à table, avala son repas et engouffra une grande part du fraisier fait par les enfants. Il était délicieux ! Narcissia se dit que la prochaine fois que les enfants feraient une bêtise, elle les enverrait dans la cuisine préparer le dessert…

L'après-midi parut interminable aux deux enfants qui auraient bien voulu pouvoir accélérer le temps pour aller assister plus rapidement à la finale. Ils tournaient en ronds comme des lions en cage dans le salon. Lucius et Narcissia étaient exaspérés mais ne pouvaient rien y faire…

La cuisine avait été nettoyée par les elfes de maison mais Harry et Draco étaient allés les aider pour remercier Winny et Tipy pour avoir un peu atténuer leur punition et pouvoir leur avoir aider à préparer le fraisier; Elles ne l'avaient pas fait elles-mêmes, à la place des deux enfants, elles leur avaient donné des conseils et leur avaient expliquer comment faire.

Enfin, le jour tant attendu arriva. Tout le monde se leva très tôt pour arriver les premiers. Les Malfoy n'avaient jamais pris un petit déjeuner aussi rapidement de toute leur vie ! En dix minutes tout le monde avait terminé.

On ne pouvait se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch que par Portoloin. A l'heure prévue, tout le monde agrippa la vieille écharpe en laine, verte et argentée évidement, sauf Severus qui devait rester au Manoir finir ses potions et préparer ses cours pour la rentrée des classes qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à proximité du terrain où devait avoir lieu la finale. Ils arrivèrent devant une file des sorciers qui attendaient que le gardien ait contrôler les billets d'entrée pour les laisser passer.

Lorsque Lucius vit le gardien, il eut une étrange impression. Discrètement, il se mit à fouiller tous les poches de son manteau à la recherche des fameux billets. Il les avait vu la veille sur le rebord de la cheminée mais ne se souvenait plus les avoir mis dans sa poche. Il ne s'inquiéta pas pour autant. S'il devait se rappeler tout ce qu'il faisait dans la journée, il deviendrait fou !

Au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait ses poches, un étrange pressentiment montait en lui. Il n'y fit pas attention et continua à farfouiller minutieusement chaque centimètres de tissus de sa veste. Lorsqu'il eut retourner l'ensemble, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il avait oublié les billets d'entrée au manoir !

Si Narcissia découvrait cela, il aurait droit à un savon mémorable ! Précautionneusement, il s'éloigna du groupe. Malheureusement pour lui, son épouse avait remarqué son petit manège et avait parfaitement compris, à l'expression horrifiée sur sa figure, ce qu'il avait oublié. Elle décida d'enfoncer le clou.

- « Tu cherches quelques chose, mon Chéri ? » demanda t-elle.

- « Rien du tout ! » répondit-il un peu trop rapidement.

- « Tu es sûr ? »

- « Les…billets » murmura-t-il pour qu'elle soit la seule à comprendre, les deux enfants étaient bien trop occupés à compter le nombre de personnes qui étaient encore avant eux.

- « LUCIUS! » hurla Narcissia.

Celui-ci partit en courant, emporta le Portoloin, transplanta jusqu'au Manoir, prit les billets et revint deux minutes plus tard.

Pour une fois, il avait fait plus que vite !

**FIN.**

Ca vous a plu ? Dîtes-le moi ! Le blog a été mis à jour. La semaine prochaine je commencerai à poster les fics sur Star Wars, pendant ce temps, je pourrai continuer à écrire le fils caché de Lucius. Je ne mettrai pas de bonus pour les Star Wars. Mettre de l'ésotérisme, ça ferait un peu désordre !

Ce sera 2 one-shot et une fic de 6 chapitres, donc ça ira vite ! Harry Potter reprendra juste après ! Allez les lire, vous allez rire !

Bisous, Chibigokû2002.

**Parfums magiques selon le signe astral.**

Il a toujours été recommandé de se parfumer selon la planète de a naissance ( astrologiquement parlant) soit pour procéder à une opération magique, soit, plus simplement, dans la vie courante afin d'être en harmonie avec la nature;

Étant donné le rôle important que la magie attribue aux parfums, il convient toujours de retenir la classification planétaire exposée dans ce chapitre.

Il faut également savoir que certains parfums en accord avec la personne et son signe astral peuvent favoriser les affaires, les amours, combattre certains envoûtements maléfices et même rétablir la santé.

Il faut aussi mentionner que pour qu'un parfum magique agisse psychiquement sur la personne, les vibrations odoriférantes n'ont pas être brutales. Il faut onc user du parfum magique très discrètement.

La magie des parfums aura maintes utilités selon le signe astral et en accord parfait avec chaque individu. Ces parfums magiques aux vertus bénéfiques pourront apporter l'attirance physique, la sensualité, la sérénité, l'argent, la méditation et la volonté.

**_Bélier : _**Lavande,Basilic, Bruyère, Poivre.

_**Taureau** : _Rose, Verveine, Camélia, Muguet.

_**Gémeaux** _: Genièvre, Acacia, Vanille, Anis;

_**Cancer:** _Tilleul, Lys, Santal, Lilas.

**_Lion: _**Encens, Cyclamen, Lotus, Héliotrope.

**_Vierge : _**Jacinthe, Gardénia, Eglantine, Chèvrefeuille.

_**Balance **: _Verveine, Giroflée, Myosotis, Rose.

_**Scorpion **: _Violette, Fraise, Musc, Amarante.

_**Capricorne **: _Chèvrefeuille, Tabac, Bruyère, Narcisse.

**_Verseau : _**Fougère, Réséda, Iris, Serpentaire.

**_Poisson : _**Ambre, Glycine, Violette, Jasmin.


End file.
